Unexpected
by UntilMyHeartStopsBeating
Summary: This is my fisrt fan-fiction so please be kind. What happens when Jasper crosses the line with Bella...sexual content..Don't like the pairing don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

****Unexpected**

It was 10o'clock at night. I was in my room waiting for Edward to come back. He was taking longer then usual. It didn't worry me too much but still, I started to worrying.

I decided that I would just go take a shower in hopes by the time I was done he would be waiting on my bed with his arms wide open waiting for me to take my place.

So I grabbed my nightgown and toiletry bag and skipped out of my room. I turned on the water. While waiting for the hot water to heat up. I sighed and started to take my clothes off. I pulled my t-shirt over my head to reveal a black cotton bra.

I looked at my chest in the mirror and said. "Why are my boobs so damn small? Oh well Edward doesn't care."

I finished taking the rest of my clothes off and got into the shower. I got underneath the shower head and let the water run over my body. I started running my hands over my body closing my eyes thinking it was Edward toughing me. I slowly ran my hands over my flat stomach then up to my breast just giving them a little squeeze it felt good. And continued squeezing and rubbing my breast letting out a little moan.

Since I knew I was alone I decided to try something else I never did before. I slid one of my hands down my stomach to place I never touched in anyway to cause me pleasure. My hand was between my legs and rubbed on the outside of my center.

It felt good, so I did more. I ran my fingers on my slit and slid them up and down, before pushing them in between the folds of my center, which was very warm and moist. I let out another moan. I started playing with my clit and moved my fingers fast, moaning more. I leaned forward and placed my hand on the shower wall in front of me. I moaned more thinking my hands being Edward's hands.

I suddenly froze remembering Edward was probably waiting for me. I hurried and wash my hair tying to calm myself down. I very quickly washed my body being careful not to spend too much time rubbing myself.

I hurried to turn off the shower and got out quickly and dried off. I got dressed and brushed my hair. Once I was done I grabbed my clothes and toiletry bag and ran to my room. I stopped at my door, took a deep breath and opening the door with a smile on my face then I saw a beautiful boy sitting on my window sill.

I started at his beautiful body having some very lustful thought of him until he cleared his throat. I snapped out of it then to my embarrassment it wasn't Edward!

It was Jasper!

* * *

Let me know what you think! Its my first fanfiction don't be too hard on me ok!

UntilMyHeartStopsBeating


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight! **

* * *

**EMBARASSED**

I turned beet red and put my head down in shame. I walked in my room all the way and turned my back to Jasper and shut the door. He spoke to me.

"Hi, Bella."

He had his head down no doubt just as embarrassed as I am.

"Hey Jasper, where's Edward?"

I finally composed myself and walked over to my bed and got under the covers .And continued to talk to him.

"Um…Jasper I'm sorry about that I thought you were Edward at first. Since we've been together no one else has come into my room."

Jasper looked up at me and said.

"No, I should have called to tell you I was coming in the place of Edward tonight. Something important has come up and Carlisle needed Edwards help."

I sighed and knew I wouldn't be able to sleep without Edwards arms around me. So I decided I would talk to Jasper. He looked at me with concerned eyes and spoke.

"What is it Bella? Your emotions keep changing every minute. You can talk to me if you like, I don't mind. I know you have a hard time sleeping without Edward."

"I'm sorry Jasper I can't help it. I'm so used to it. I haven't been without Edward at night since he's been back. Well other then him hunting, but he is usually just gone and hour and its not so bad. It freaks me out not having him here when I go to bed."

Jasper put his head down.

"I know that it must scare you to be alone with me. After what I did, I know I was the cause for him to leave, well…all of us to leave."

My eyes went wide with shock. I didn't think about what I was doing when I did it. But I jumped up out of bed and threw my arms around Jasper. He stiffened up. His cold hard body felt so good against mine. I felt his skin under my thin white night gown. When I realized what I did I dropped my arms and stepped back. I felt my face heat up.

Oh great twice in one night I make a fool of myself in front of Jasper. I thought to myself.

"Jasper, I don't blame you for that and I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to feel guilty and uncomfortable by hugging you"

"Bella, it's ok. You have the right to make me feel guilty. And thank you for not hating me. And by the way you do look rather adorable when you blush."

Jasper smiled at me I smiled back and blushed even more.

"Thank you"

There was silence for a while. Jasper was staring at me and I started blushing even more I must have looked like a cherry. He started to step closer to me and I stepped back again. He just smiled from ear to ear. Yes, at this very moment I was scared of Jasper. He never smiled at me before not like that at least. Then I realized he could probably see through my white night gown. I covered my chest with my arms. And when I spoke I started to stutter.

"Jas…Jas…Jasper what are you doing?"

He came closer to me before I could step back he had one of his arms around my waist. I was in shock to say the least. I couldn't believe what was happening. Looking at me in the eyes he said.

"I wanted to feel your warm beautiful flesh against mine again. I actually enjoyed when you hugged me."

Then before I knew it his lips were on mine. My thoughts were all over the place.

"_What was happening? How did this happen?" _

I knew this was Jasper and not Edward. But I didn't stop! The scared feelings I had were going away. And they were being replaced with a feeling of lust. Jasper let me go. I could feel my bed behind me. I fell back and was gasping for air.

My heart was beating out of my chest. I was taking deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I knew I was even redder if that was actually possible.

I looked over at Jasper he was smiling leaning against the wall.

"Well that was definitely different..."

Then his smile faded away.

"Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

I got off my bed and walked up to him. I looked up into his eyes and didn't say anything. I never looked into Jaspers golden eyes before, but they were just as beautiful as Edwards. I was searching for something anything his thirst, his guilt for kissing me and found none of it.

"What was that all about? Don't you even care? What about Alice and Edward they would be so hurt by what you just did!"

Jasper looked away for me and said nothing. He just walked away from me and sat in the rocking chair. And he spoke once he sat down.

"Maybe you should go to sleep now. I could calm you if you like?"

I turned to look at him and shook my head no. I couldn't speak. I went over to my bed and laid down and cover my entire body with my blanket. I just laid there hoping sleep would come. But it didn't right away.

My mind was just going all over the place. I was so confused by what happened then I started to feel calm all of a sudden. I knew it was Jasper. I welcomed the feeling and sleep found me at last.

* * *

Hey everyone! Hope you like it so far. Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!

UntilMyHeartStopsBeating


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight! **

* * *

**After Thought**

The next mourning I felt cold hard arms around me. I didn't open my eyes right away since I wasn't sure who it would be. Then the vampire spoke.

"I've missed you."

I sighed in relief. I opened my eyes. It was my love, my Edward. I smiled at him.

"I missed you too. What are you doing here so early? I thought you would pick me up in the afternoon." I asked Edward.

"Oh, I can leave if you prefer Jasper over me."

He said in a teasing tone, as he was pulling his arms from around me. I blinked in shock and grabbed his arm and rolled over.

"NO!"

Well I more screamed it. He looked at me with shocked eyes from my response. He shrugged his shoulders and gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"I wish you would respond like that all the time."

He laughed at me. I was so embarrassed. I felt my face get hot. I knew I was blushing. Edward took pity on me.

"You know when you wake up in the mourning your beautiful and with your blushing you are even beautiful."

I was blushing even more.

"_Curse those Cullen men!"_

I thought.

"Bella, my love it's not a bad thing."

With that Edward kissed my forehead.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know."

I said getting out of bed. As I walked over to my closet I said to Edward.

"Well I'm going to get dressed and think about it."

"While you are doing that I will make you breakfast."

He came behind me and wrapped his arms around me pulling my hair away from my neck and started kissing it. Which sent a chill down my back oh it felt so good. I closed my eyes and all of a sudden Jasper's kissing me popped in my head. My eyes flew open and I pulled away from Edward. He looked at me with shocked eyes. I thought for a second.

"You know better them to do that to me. You frustrate me and you know it."

Edward's expression change.

"I know."

He said grinning at me.

"Ok, I'm going to get ready."

I grabbed my toiletry bag with my clothes in hand and walked out of my room to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth then my hair looking in the mirror I thought

"_It's not like he open mouth kissed you. Hopefully he will tell Alice. I don't want her to be upset with me. OH NO! I have to tell Edward oh man it meant nothing right? Ok get yourself together. You have a beautiful vampire downstairs making you breakfast."_

And with that I walked to my room. I put my stuff away and headed downstairs. It smelled so very good. There he was smiling and sitting at my kitchen table.

"Aww…Edward, you didn't have to go through all that."

He made me pancakes, sausage, and eggs. He just smiled.

"Oh no trouble when it comes to you, my love. Now sit and eat so we can go out."

So I did sit and I ate everything he made me. It was so very good. I took the dishes and cleaned them. He sat at the table patiently waited.

"So do you know what you want to do today?"

"Well, I have to go food shopping for the house. And after that I don't know."

"Ok, we can go to my house. Alice, I think wants to go shopping. Its time we have to change out wardrobe for fall and winter not that it really matters to me."

He just shrugged.

"_Oh, Shit! I wanted to put off seeing her or Jasper."_

I thought

With a smile I was faking hoping he would not pick up on it.

"Ok"

He stood next to me in a blink of an eye and wrapped his arms around me.

"I know you hate shopping but Alice always gets her way. If not well I've only seen it happen once."

He shuddered at the thought.

"I won't tell you what happened but it was bad. We just let her have her way now."

With a smile we went to the store. And then went shopping with Alice. And I didn't give Jasper another thought.

* * *

Is it getting good yet? I don't know you tell me. Thank you for your reviews. Let me know what you think!

UntilMyHeartStopsBeating


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight!**

**Thank you eveyone for your reviews!**

* * *

**Feeling Sort of Ill**

After returning from our family shopping trip, which went actually ok. I mean Alice was jumping up and down since I agreed to go. And she didn't say anything about what had happened with Jasper. I wasn't about to say anything and ruin her day. I loved Alice. So all the bags of clothes were inside of Cullen house and given to the rightful own.

Edward was even surprised that I didn't throw a fit at the fact she had bought me something. I didn't want to argue with her today that's all. I didn't see Jasper for most so the time I was there. Edward made me dinner which was delicious and then we all watched a movie. When Edward looked over to the direction of the front door and then it opened.

"Hey Jasper"

Edward said.

In that moment I felt my heart fall to my feet and looked over at him. I felt my face get hot and buried my face in Edwards shoulder as Jasper walked over to us with a smile on his face, saying hello to everyone.

Edward noticed that I did this and asked me.

"Bella love, are you feeling ok?"

I just shook my head no.

"Do you want me to take you home now, so you can go to bed?"

A muffled "yes" came from my mouth.

"Alright then let's get you home."

We got up and I said Good night to everyone. They all said good night to me. On the drive home Edward kept looking at me asking if I was ok. I just nodded no to keep up the act that I wasn't feeling well. We stopped in front of my house and I got out.

"Bella?"

He called out to me I turned around.

"Do you want me to come back tonight?"

I sighed since it was such a stupid question. Of course I did. I want him to be there every night but I knew that wasn't possible every night. I gave him a small smile.

"Of course I do, you should know that by now."

He gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"I'll be back in ten minutes."

I turned back around and walked into my house. It was about 9:30pm. Charlie was passed out on the recliner so I got him up into his room. I went to my room and grabbed my toiletry bag and night gown and went to the bathroom.

All the while thinking about how I acted in front of my other family, when Jasper walked in. Sure I was happy to see him. But I shouldn't have blushed. I need to find a hobby to keep myself busy. I need alone time from all the Cullen's really. I love all of them but the whole thing with Jasper has me a little spooked. When I was finished in the bathroom I went to my room and opened my door and there he was my Edward.

Laying on my bed with his arms opened wide waiting for me. I smiled and curled up next to him. I put my head on his chest and sighed in contentment.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Better now I think it was just me being tired from shopping."

He kissed my forehead and chuckled.

"Alright, well go to sleep now and we'll talk when you get up ok?"

"OK"

Edward hummed my lullaby and I was fast asleep.

I was having a terrible dream. I could hear myself whimpering but I couldn't wake up. I heard Edward's velvet voice calling my name.

"Bella? Bella! Wake up its ok it's just a dream."

I sat straight up panting. I had sweat on my face. I wiped it away. I felt my cheeks there was more wetness…Tears?

"You were crying in your sleep."

"What was I saying?"

"My name, well everyone's name really. Do you remember it at all?'

"No, I don't."

In truth I did a little. I knew I was in the woods and I saw all the Cullen's around me. It was foggy I walked towards them and they would disappear into the fog the closer I got to them. They wear leaving me there alone. I didn't have the heart to tell him. It would only make him feel guilty I thought it best to keep it from him.

* * *

**Please read and review... Let me know what you think! Please be kind...**

**UntilMyHeartStopsBeating**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight! Enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

****All Didn't Go Well**

I sighed.

"Edward hold me closer please?"

He did. I rolled over on my side to face him. I inhaled his sweet scent it comforted me. The I knew I couldn't go back to sleep. So I ever so slightly tilted my head up and started kissing and nibbled Edward's neck.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

Saying it with a smile on my face and as innocently as possible.

"I can't go back to sleep."

Still kissing up and down his neck. Then starting from the base of his neck I slowly ran my tongue up his neck. He let out a soft moan. As he ran his hand up and down he sent a chill though me that felt good. I nibbled on his neck again which caused him to moan once more. He rolled me over onto my back and started me kiss me.

I parted my lips just enough to get his bottom lip and started to suck on it and sliding my tongue over it too before releasing it. Then our kissing became more passionate. He slid his tongue into my mouth. I felt his cold breath in my mouth. I let out a little moan I could feel his tongue wrestle against mine.

He tasted as sweet and he smelled. The way he was kissing me made me tingle in places I have never felt before.

Edward's hand was resting on my hip and he moved down to my thigh to then my knee to find the hem of my night gown. I started to feel my skin getting warmer. Despite of Edward's cold body against mine. I felt his hand on my thigh under my night gown. I started to rub my thighs together I could feel pressure between my legs building.

Edward pulled away to look into my eyes and we were both breathing heavy.

"We should stop."

"Please no I don't want to yet Edward I need you to touch me more."

"You're testing me."

"No, its ok I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"Bella."

He sighed

I cut him off with my mouth kissing him again. I started to unbutton his shirt he tried to stop me but I took his hand and put it on my breast. He was shocked. He started to gently squeeze and fondle my hard nipple with his fingers. That was enough to distract him from what I was doing. I completely unbutton his shirt. And we stopped kissing again.

He sat up we were panting ever harder now.

"We should stop."

I sat up too and didn't say anything. I got off my bed and faced him. That earned me a very confused look on his face. He started to button his shirt but before he could do the first button. I grabbed the hem of my night gown and took a deep breath and pulled it off. Throwing it on the foot of my bed.

I fought the instinct to cover myself. And I got back on my bed sitting on my knees in front of Edward. Who was just staring at me. I reached out and slid his shirt down off his arms. I kissed his lips. I pressed my chest into his it felt so good. My nipples got harder (if that was possible.) from the feel of his cold hard body. I heard a low growl in his chest. Then his arms wrapped around me. He started kissing me deeply again, oh he felt so good. To be able to be skin to skin with the man I love.

"Bella, we have to stop."

"No."

I whined.

"Just a little longer."

"No! Now stop!"

In a flash I didn't feel his arms around me or his chest against mine.

I opened my eyes and he was in my rocking chair with his shirt on. I grabbed my blanket and covered myself. I looked down. I couldn't look at him I starting biting my lip so I wouldn't cry. Too late I was crying. I turned my back to Edward. I was sobbing

"You don't want me. Why don't you want me as much as I want you? Why did you ever want me in the first place?"

Edward was sitting on my bed next to me in an instant. He handed me my night gown. I took it and put it back on. I still wouldn't look at him.

"Bella, my love you know better."

He put his hand on my shoulder and I moved away. I knew he had a hurt look on his face.

"I love you! And I want you so very much but I don't want to hurt you. I'm afraid of what may happen."

"Then turn me into a vampire."

He stood up and I turned too see him by my window looking outside.

"We have been over this many times."

"Oh! Of course. You want me. You want me so much that you push me away, for my own good right?"

I was getting louder while saying this to him and tears were running down my cheeks. I felt so foolish for what I just did. Thank god Charlie slept like he was in a coma. All Edward could say was.

"Yes."

And he put his head down.

"But I want to be with you forever. I want us to be together to feel like we are one."

"I can't I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost control and hurt you."

"Well news flash Edward your hurting me now!"

The tears hadn't stopped. And now my nose was even running that's real attractive.

* * *

Hey Guys thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.

UntilMyHeartStopsBeating


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

****Slipped Away **

All he could do is look at me. He had this pained look on his face. Then his face was emotionless. As much as it hurt to say I didn't want to but I couldn't be around him. I felt terrible for what I said. I couldn't take it back and me being stubborn didn't help much either.

"Edward would you please call Alice and Jasper. And ask them to come over so you can go home."

He just nodded tears were still coming out I couldn't control myself. I got out of bed so I could go to the bathroom.

"Bella…" Edward breathed

I stopped with my hand on the door knob.

"I love you."

I didn't turn around.

"I love you too Edward…"

My voice cracked. And I sniffle. I walked out of my room and went into the bathroom. I didn't bother turning on the light I grabbed a wash cloth and wet it with cool water. I wiped my face. My chest was hurting. I hated the whole that was there. I felt horrible.

I headed back to my room and then all of a sudden. I felt a calm come over me. Jasper and Alice are here. It made me smile. I walked in my room and someone turned on the small lamp that sat on my night stand next to my bed. It was only enough light to see where I was going.

Jasper was the one who turned on the light. He smiled at me and I looked and him, very confused.

"_Where's Alice._" I thought.

He felt my confusion so he said.

"She left with Edward to make sure he is ok. Alice said I would do better here. And she would talk to him."

"Ok. I'm sorry Jasper I hope Edward didn't interrupt your evening with Alice just because I asked him to."

"No. Bella you don't have to apologize. Alice saw you two upset and we were waiting."

He was in the middle of my room by now and I shut the door. I ran to him and buried my face in his chest and started crying all over again. He wrapped his arms around me and ran his hand over my hair.

"Shh….Bella it will be ok."

He kissed the top of my head, sending another wave of calm through me. Jasper got me to lay down on my bed and he pulled my blanket over me and tucked me in. He leaned over and kissed my forehead again.

"Things will be back to normal in a couple of days you'll see."

Smiling at me. I grimaced at him. He sent me another wave of calm. Looking into my eyes he kissed me on the lips. As he turned off the light. I didn't have the energy to protest. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I fell asleep for a second time tonight.

I woke up and it was morning. It was over cast as usual. I didn't expect to see Jasper still in my room. I sat up and looked at him/ I was very confused.

"What are you confused about?"

"Nothing." Is all I said.

"Bella, you're not a very good lair and empath remember."

As he pointed to himself. I sighed.

"Alright, why did you kiss me again?"

He shrugged.

"That 's not an answer."

"It's not like I kissed you anymore then Edward.

He said with a little smirk on his face. I folded my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Not the point."

"Because you're human."

I was a little mad and was very polite to him after that.

"Thank you for coming last night. But I expected Alice and you to stay with me last night not just you. And as this human as you so nicely pointed out needs to a minute to get dressed."

"Go ahead." He said with the same smirk on his face.

"Ok, well either you leave or I leave."

I got off my bed and stood up crossing my arms crossed my chest and furrowing.

"Bella, You really don't have to be angry. I didn't mean it as a bad thing."

"Fine I'll leave."

I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt. And went to my dresser, I grabbed a pair of blue lace panties and a matching bra and a black tank top for an undershirt. As I grabbed everything I needed I made sure Jasper couldn't see my unmentionables.

I heard him choke a laugh back. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed by my toiletry bag and ran out the room.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I thought_. _

_"Like that will help since he could just break the door down or just break the knob."_

I just turned on the shower and pulled off my night gown and panties. I got into the shower. I didn't bother to wait for the water to heat up.

"AHHH!!!! Damn it that's cold."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, is everything alright."

"Yeah, Jasper I'm fine thanks."

"Are you sure?"

I got mad and screamed.

"Yes! Now leave me alone!"

I didn't hear anything and I sighed. And thought

_"I shouldn't be so mean I will apologize when I'm done."_

I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo, and washed my body. I was in a rush because I wanted to go see Edward. I needed to talk to him apologize. I know I overreacted last night. I will have to tell him. Hopefully he forgives me. When I reached out to get the towel I slipped. I felt myself falling but I couldn't stop. I hit my head. Next thing I knew it I tried to pick myself up off the floor and I couldn't. Everything started to go black. My last thought was.

_"Oh, great I'm naked and Jaspers here."_

* * *

**This is all I have written. I will do one in Jaspers pov but not from the beginning. **

**UntilMyHeartStopsBeating**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**I do not own Twilight. Please read and review let me know what you think.. The bold is Alice and Jasper writing on paper so the others won't hear them so no one gets confused. If you have any questions i will be happy to answer them.**

* * *

**One Fine Mess**

Edward will defiantly going to rip me up. So I think of Alice and shopping trips while home. I don't know why Alice hasn't said anything yet. I know she'll be hurt. But I was just so curious. And kissing Bella just made me more curious. I want to do it again.

I mean it is rather uncomfortable with the burn in my throat. But I try very hard to ignore it. I want to deepen the next kiss well if she responds to it.

"Hey Jazz, throw me my phone."

Alice said to me from our closet. I did and it didn't ring. I heard her. It was Edward. I didn't pay attention to her short conversation.

"Jazz, Bella has asked us to come over. She's upset with Edward. I saw it, before he called."

"Why?"

I could tell she didn't want to tell me.

"Let's just say he just hurt her feelings by stopping."

"Ok, I think I might know why. And she asked for both of us?"

"Yes, is that odd?"

"Well she's never asked for both of us before especially after her birthday."

Alice came out of the closet and sat on the bed with me. She ran her little fingers through my hair. I let out a purr. It felt so good when she did that.

"You know as well as I do she doesn't hate you. And surprisingly she's not afraid of you either."

"I know."

She put her head on my shoulder.

"When we get there I will talk to Edward and you calm Bella down OK."

I shrugged.

"OK"

Alice went to my desk and across the room and she was grabbing a pen and piece of paper and stopped. She looked shocked but then smiled. I looked at her and smiled back. I got off the bed and went over to her. She didn't look at me.

"Alice what did you see?"

She just wrote something down. I read it while she was writing it out.

**Shh!! Everyone will hear you!**

"Alice..I"

She shook her head and started writing again.

**I saw you comforting Bella and you kissed her.**

My eyes got wide and I looked at her. For some odd reason she didn't seem angry. She wrote again.

**Jasper, it's ok. I saw the first time. I will not think about it while I'm with Edward. I know I love you and you love me. You're curious.**

She spoke to me

"But, I think between me and you we can help Bella and Edward."

I was speechless.

I wrote this time.

**Alice....I'm sorry there is something about her.**

**Jazz I would rather you be honest with me and plus I want you to get over your attraction to her and her blood.**

She was being completely honest. I love this woman!

"Now let's go they need us."

With that we left. Alice and I ran in silence until we were at Bella's. There we saw Edward standing in front of her house.

Alice spoke.

"Edward why don't you come and talk to me and Jazz can calm Bella down."

He was about to object but she cut him off.

"He will be ok with her. I didn't see anything happening, trust me."

She flashed him a smile.

"Edward, I'm ok I've hunted don't worry I won't hurt her."

Edward nodded and went off with Alice.

I sighed and went into her room. I could feel all her emotions, rejection, hurt, and confusion. The hurt was the worse. I didn't like her feeling that. Then she came in…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

After kissing her again, I sat in her room all night. She was stilling hurting. WOW she is really bothered about last night. After she woke up and let me have it. She stormed out.

I was listening and heard her scream. I went to see if she was ok as soon as she heard my voice. I could feel the anger so I just left her alone.

All of a sudden I heard her slip and a thud. I didn't call out to her this time. I just put my hand on the door knob and broke it. Thinking it would be easier to replace the knob then the whole door.

Her eyes fluttered it seem like she saw me. Then her eyes closed. I rushed to her. I could still hear her heart. OH GOD!

She's barely had her towel covering her body. I looked at her creamy pale skin it had a hint of pink. I shook my head and called Edward.

"Edward…Bella fell."

"Is she bleeding?"

He was panicking. I could hear the purr of his Volvo in the back ground.

"No, she was in the shower and slipped."

I didn't peak.

"I will meet you outside with her, call Carlisle!"

I didn't think I pulled off my shirt and put it on her. I didn't care that I was shirtless. I scooped her up into my arms and cradled her to my chest and whispered.

"Bella, you will be ok."

I kissed her on the forehead. I walked downstairs and out the door. Edward pulled up.

I thought.

"_Open the door and I'll hold her. You drive I'm ok she needs Carlisle!"_

Edward opened the door and we spend off. He asked.

"How long has she been out?"

"About 5 minutes. It looks like she hit her head."

We pulled up and I saw Carlisle with a stretcher. I got out and placed her gently on the bed as Edward told me.

"Take my car home and tell everyone what happened."

I nodded and turned around to see Carlisle and Edward run off with the beautiful human girl I felt desire for. I drove off for home.

I pulled up to see Alice, Esme, and Emmett and of all people Rosalie. I parked the car and got out everyone felt concerned and a little confused. I figured because I had no shirt on.

"Bella, slipped in the shower when I was waiting while she was getting ready. She only had a towel on. I put my shirt on her. I looked to Esme.

"Esme, will you please call Charlie and tell him what happened."

I walked past everyone and ran as fast as I could to my room. I got to the closet and grabbed a shirt. I walked out to see Alice sitting on our bed.

"How did I miss that?"

"Well, you've been looking for the Volutri. It's ok. You can't see everything."

I walked towards her and placed my hand on her cheek and bent down. I placed a kiss on her lips to ease her guilt. I knew it didn't help but I had to try. I could hear Esme speaking to Charlie on the phone.

"Charlie is on his way to the hospital. Do you want to go over to see how she is doing Alice?"

"Jasper…"

Was all Alice said when she stopped talking. She was having a vision. She blinked and put her face in her hands.

"She's in a coma."

Through out the house I heard everyone gasp.

"We have to get to Edward."

I said flatly.

Alice nodded and we took her car with Esme with us. Emmett and Rosalie took the jeep. We were all at the hospital. We walked in to see Edward with a pained look on his face. He was scared.

Alice spoke first.

"Edward how is she?"

"She still not awake all we have to do is just wait. I can't leave her."

Esme asked. "When is Charlie coming?"

"After work. I told him I sent Jasper to get her and she wasn't ready yet and he heard her slip."

He sighed.

"Thank you Jasper for saving her, it could have been worse."

"No problem. She's family."

I thought_. _

"_God why does this have to hurt so much?"_

Edward looked at me.

"The emotions Edward it's very uncomfortable. I would go in but I gotta get out of here!"

He was fine with it. Days turned into weeks.

* * *

I already have about 4 or five chapters written alls a gotta do it post them.

UntilMyHeartStopsBeating


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight. I am just a fan. Thank you for all of your reviews! If you have any questions I will be happy to answer them. Please be nice.**

* * *

**Opened Eyes**

It's been a month and still no change. I kept my distance from the hospital as much as I wanted to check on her myself it was impossible because of Edwards emotions. Everyone knew the last time Edward the last time he went hunting. It was before Bella's fall.

So Alice told me to come with her to the hospital so she could drag him out to hunt. I agreed. We walked into the hospital. Oh man I hate these places full of pain, death and despair and every other emotion that there is.

We walked into Bella's room and Edward looked terrible. He was hungry.

"_What was he doing trying to starve himself? Until he went mad with thirst and attack every human even Bella?"_

His head snapped up and he growled.

"NO! I don't want to leave until she wakes up."

Alice went next to him and put her little hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, Jasper will stay with her, He's hunted already. I will go with you so just in case I see anything ok?"

"But Alice…"

He went to protest then Carlisle came in.

"Son, you are going. No worries. I'm here and we will call."

Edward sighed in defeat. He got up from his seat that was right next to Bella's bed. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead and growled.

I could feel his hunger. I walked behind him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Edward go now before you do something you regret."

He turned to me.

"Call me is there is any change."

With that he left with Alice in toe comforting him. I sighed and sat next to Bella. She looked so peaceful. I can't help but feel responsible for this. If she wasn't mad at me and if ….

Carlisle cleared his throat. I looked at him. I hadn't realized he didn't leave. He was checking her chart.

"How much long Carlisle?"

"It's hard to say. There's no telling what kind of brain damage there is. It may or may not be any. We won't know until she wakes up. If there is any change just call me, ok? It helps when you talk to someone in a coma."

"I will.."

Carlisle went out and started checking on other patients I guess. I was left alone. I started talking to her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to cause you any pain or confusion. I will be on my best behavior if you just wake up. Edward is falling apart without you. He needs you, our family needs you, and I need you.

I moved closer to her and gently grabbed her hand. It was warm and not as small as Alice's just a little bigger. I looked at her nails. She chews them off I could tell. I chuckled to myself. Why does she have this effect on me?

I stood up placing her hand back by her side and closed my eyes. I leaned over and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and her lips for the last time. I knew I could never have her.

I was after all married to Alice. She was with Edward. No doubt he would ask her to marry him soon. He loves her.

"What kind of monster am I?"

I sat back down. I pulled the chair closer and put my head in my hands. Then I felt a hand on my head, running though my hair. I knew no one was in the room with me. I looked up Bella. She spoke her voice was small and hoarse.

"Jasper, you're not a monster."

She smiled weakly. I looked at her in shock. Then Carlisle came in the room.

"Bella, you're awake."

Was all I could get out. I tried to pull away and but she grabbed my hand.

"Please don't. What happened?"

I looked at Carlisle and he explained about the accident. And how if I wasn't there that they don't know what would have gone wrong. Little did we know everything was about to go wrong.

I felt strange. Well loved. My eyes widened

"_Oh No."_

I thought.

Carlisle saw my face then said.

"Bella, if you don't mind I need to speak to Jasper outside."

She let go and I felt her sadness. I was about to say something and then felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he was shaking his head no.

"I'll be back. Ok?"

"Promise?"

"Yes."

What more trouble is going to come of this? I walked out of the room and shut the door behind us.

"Carlisle what's going on?"

He looked thoughtful at me.

"What did you feel from Bella?"

I sighed.

"Love."

Was all I said putting my head against the wall behind me.

"Well it seems like we have a small problem. We don't know how much damage the fall caused so we may have to just …"

As he saw Edward running down the hall, Carlisle couldn't finish what he was saying before Edward burst into Bella's room. The all of a sudden Bella screamed. I felt fear as Edward just stood there, and Alice right behind him in the door way.

I moved so I could see into her room. Bella looked like a deer in headlights. She looked at me, like she was willing me to her. Carlisle spoke.

"Jasper go to her and sit with her while I speak to Edward and Alice."

I nodded and walked past both Alice and Edward. I went to sit in the chair but that didn't seem like enough for her, she made room on her bed for me to sit. I did I sat on her bed next to her.

The she buried her face in my chest. I put my arms around her as I heard the door shut. I listened to what was being said while trying to calm her down. She started to feel safe.

"Edward, there's a small problem. It looks like she thinks Jasper and her are together."

"WHAT"

Edward roared.

"I don't know how much she remembers time will tell. But we can't push her. It's almost like she has her memories of Jasper and you mixed up. It's just a theory."

"We can just tell her."

"We can't it may cause her to go into shock and maybe catatonic. We can't risk it. You know that Edward."

Edward sighed, he was so upset.

"What do we do?"

We have to play along until she remembers everything the right way. It may take days, weeks, or even months. I don't know."

I felt Edwards's sadness I could barely take it.

"Jasper, you heard so you are to be there for Bella as long as she thinks you and her are together.

I thought.

"_Yes, how are we going to pull this off?"_

"I don't know." Is all Edward said.

* * *

Hey everyone thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!

UntilMyHeartStopsBeating


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight. I know this chapter is rather short but I promise you the others ar long. I'm sorry. **

**Please read and review**

**Difficulties **

The next few days Carlisle spoke with Charlie and convinced him that Bella should stay with us until her memory were right. Charlie reluctantly agreed. Carlisle ran many tests on Bella before she was able to leave the hospital.

All I knew was that Alice would stay in his room with Edward. I didn't know what I was going to do. Apart of me wanted to help but I wanted to be with Alice. But Alice and I figured out a way to be together. Edward figured out a way to be with Bella without her really knowing it.

The day Bella came home everyone was in the foyer waiting. They all greeted her. Oddly enough she remembered our family secret. She looked so tired and weak. But she made an effort and spoke to everyone a little in the living room. She looked at me for help and I have it to here.

"Bella, I can feel that you are tired. Do you want me to take you to "our room.?"

"Yes, Please."

I picked her up and cradled her into my chest she snuggled up to me and sighed in contentment. I just look at and everyone. Edward growled at me.

I thought

"_What have I gotten myself into." _

Edward stalked out of the house. I ingnored him. I took Bella to "our room" I layed her down and tucked her in she went to sleep.

I went down stairs were I was bombared with everyone's emotions. Rosalie was the biggest surprise. She asked.

"How is she?"

"She tired that's to be expected. She's scared, happy to be out of the hospital at least. She will need food when she wakes up from her nap."

Esme spoke.

"Charlie will be coming over later to check on her. I told him that I will cook for him while Bella is here."

I looked over at Alice, she was pouting.

"Darling this is temporary. The more we keep this up the sooner he memories will be correct We just have to find the right trigger. Remember we can spend time with each other when we hunt ok."

She smiled at me. I quickly gave her a kiss. Emmett asked.

"So she thinks you are her Edward?"

"Yes."

"Damn! Why didn't this happen to me. I could have fun had with her."

I growled at him and Rose hit him on the back of the head. Esme shook her head and went to the kitchen.

"You know Emmett, this is no time for jokes. This is going to be a problem for Alice and I . And espiecailly Edward. No jokes please. Espiecailly Bella. We don't want her ot go into shock and end up catitonic, Edward will kill us if that happens.

"Alright."

The next few weeks were spent with Edward, Alice, Bella, and myself going to different places her and Edward went. To see if anything happened. And nothing ever did. I could tell Bella was getting frustrated.

"Jasper, can we have alone time please? I love spending time with your family in all but I would like it to be just us a little more."

She was pouting. I thought. _"Damn it! Why did that work on me."_

I gave in to her quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Snowfall **

BPOV

Jasper and I went outside. I wanted to go for a walk. It was cold out. He made sure I was bundled up. I was happy with Jasper.

We were walking hand and hand down the driveway. The moon was full and it started to snowing, it was beautiful.

He spoke.

"How do you feel about ice skating?"

"Well I don't know? I don't want to fall again and hit my head."

We stopped walking. We turned to face one another. I put my arms around his neck and looked into his beautiful golden eyes.

"If you promise to catch me when I do fall, then yes."

"I promise you I that you won't fall once."

"Ok, we can go. Wait it will be just us right?"

"If you that is what you want, yes."

"Good, we are hardly ever alone. We are either with all of your family or with Edward and Alice. They don't spend a lot of time together do they?"

Jasper didn't answer. It was like he was hiding something. I just didn't say anything about it. I dropped my arms and grabbed his hand and we walked more. Right there in the middle of the front yard was a big patch of snow covered grass. Where the moon was shining through come clouds.

I decided to head over to it.

_It's so romantic._ I thought.

We were standing there not needing to say anything to each other. Jasper always knew how I felt. I turned to him and again put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist.

Up to this point I hadn't said I love you to hi. I wanted the perfect moment to say it. I know it has been a while since I left the hospital. We hadn't even kissed. I wanted very much to do that right now! I took a deep breath.

"Jasper, I love you."

He was hesitant at first then, he said it back.

"I love you too, Bella."

I stood on my tippy toes to meet him half way he put his head down. It was about to happen, our first kiss since I left the hospital then headlights were right on us.

Jasper's head snapped up and at the same time he dropped his arms from around my waist. I groaned it was his weird brother with his girlfriend Alice. They both got out and I dropped my arms. They looked pissed off. Jasper always did this thing he would talk to Edward in his mind. Edward was a mind reader.

Alice had her arms crossed. I greeted both of them. Edward just looked at me. He seemed hurt. Alice relaxed and smiled at me, she didn't seem mad anymore.

"Alice, where did you guys go? I didn't even realize you guys were gone."

"Getting the human girl food."

We both laughed.

"Well, I will help you bring it into the house, while the guys talk."

"Jasper I'm gonna help Alice. Ok."

"Ok sweetheart."

I blushed and stood on my tippy toes again and went to kiss him on the lips but he was too fast. He turned and I got his cheek. I looked over and Edward he was staring at me. Shock, hurt, anger and disbelief played across his face.

Alice was already at Edward's Volvo. I grabbed some bags and headed up to the house. I knew she didn't need the help but I wanted to get away from the guys.

I looked back at Jasper and Edward. They seemed to be arguing about something. But they were speaking too fast for me to catch anything that was being said.

"_What in the world would they be arguing about?"_ I thought

Alice and I walked into the house and went to the kitchen. I sat the bags down on the counter. I turned to face her.

"What's with Edward?"

"Oh, nothing he's just concerned about you."

She paused it was like she was trying to word it just right.

"We all are worried and we just want what's best for you."

"Well he's the only one that overreacts to everything I do. Do you see how he looks at me? Doesn't it bother you? You're his girlfriend."

"It's ok he always overreacts to everything."

"Is it because I'm human?"

She didn't hesitate then.

"Yes"

"Alright, I guess I understand. But Jasper should be the one to overreact."

I shrugged not really knowing what to think anymore.

Jasper walked in, I could have sworn that Alice's face lit up. But it was so quick I wasn't sure if I saw it. Edward walked in behind him. I ran to Jasper and threw my arms around his neck. I smile at him I went to kiss his lips but once again he turned his head but I caught the corner of his mouth.

"_Well at least I'm getting closer."_ I thought.

"Jazz, can we go up to our room? I'm tired."

"Sure, Bella."

The he kissed my forehead. I thought I heard a growl coming from Edward. But I wasn't going to ask. Jasper pulled my hands from around his neck. I intertwined my fingers with his and we walked out of the kitchen. He turned his head towards Edward and Alice giving them an apologetic face. And then we went up stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own twilight! **

**

* * *

****So Close Again**

I went to the dresser where my clothes were and pulled out a pair of hunter green sleep pants and black tank top. Esme keeps the house nice and warm for me since I'm staying with them. So I'm not cold at night.

I wanted to wear a tank top to maybe intice Jasper a little. I didn't think about having him leave the room or me going into the bathroom to change. I just took my shirt off and I heard a sharp intake of air.

"I-I umm will leave and give you some privacy."

I turned my head.

"No, Its ok I want you here. Please don't leave."

I was only in my bra and jeans. I turned completely around and walked towards him and put my hand out to him. He took it and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, please get dressed. I will stay if you just get dressed."

I smiled.

"I will take what I can get."

I shrugged. I finished undressing and put on my tank top and sleep pants. I crawled onto the big bed and layed down.

"Will you hold me so I can sleep please?"

"Of course."

He came over and I rolled over on my side. Jasper curled up behind me. He seemed reluctant to put his arms around me. So I grabbed behind me and got hold of his hand. I pulled it around me.

"See, it's not that bad."

I was giggling a little

"I know. Now go to sleep."

"I will in a minute. Do you think we can go away for a few days? Edward is starting to make me feel uncomfortable."

"OK, here is what I'll do. I will ask Carlisle when he's home to see if it's ok, is that a good enough answer?

"Yes"

Then I raised his hand up to my lips and kissed the palm of his hand. I let go and rolled over so we were face to face. I stared into his eyes. I wanted so very badly for him to kiss me. He looked like he wanted to as much as I did.

Our faces were getting closer and right before it would have happened there was a big crash downstairs and someone screamed

"NO!"

It sounded like Edward. Jasper and I both jumped.

"What the hell was that?"

"Don't worry about it. How about I go and get a CD and play it for you. Maybe it will relax you enough for you to go to sleep. I'll I be right back."

I huffed. "Ok"

With that I rolled over on my stomach and Jasper got out of bed and was out the door.

**JPOV**

"_Oh, man that was close."_ I thought

Right as I walked out of my room there he stood arms crossed and his eyes were black with fury.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with MY Bella?"

"Calm down she will hear you."

I tried to send waves of calm to Edward but it didn't help.

"Let's go to your room we can talk there."

Edward and I ran to his room. He felt so angry. It was so uncomfortable.

"Edward, calm down. You are freaking her out with the looks you are giving her. You may cause more damage."

"And like you aren't? You almost kissed her! What happens when I'm not there next time?"

"I'm doing my best. How do you think I feel about this? I know this is hurting you and my wife. Now listen I'm going to take her away for a few days and hopefully it will help her. Give me a CD that will her hopefully memory of you."

Edward sighed. I could feel his heart breaking right along with Alice's. I know she was having trouble not getting jealous, and trouble with seeing Bella's future since she hit her head.

So I was responsible for Bella now until she remembered everything the right way. After tonight I will have to block my thoughts from Edward.

Edward handed me a CD and I walked out. As I shut the door I heard.

"Please, just don't hurt her."

"Take care of Alice for me."

I ran down and walked in my room. There she was sitting up with her back against the head board. With her eyes closed.

"Hey"

She whispered as I shut the door.

"I was thinking that I don't have to speak to Carlisle. If anything goes wrong I can just call and he get to where we are?

I walked over to my stereo and put the cd in and pushed play, and then got back into bed with Bella.

I thought

"_For right now she was my Bella. I think I'm falling in love with my wife's best friend and my brothers' girlfriend." _

"Why aren't you lying down?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Ok, now I'm back time to sleep."

The music played softly in the background. I knew who was playing.

"Who is that playing Jasper?"

"It's Edward's composition."

"Oh, Ok. It sounds familiar."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's beautiful. Edward is very talented."

"Tell me how you're feeling?"

"Well you should know."

She was smirking at me.

I thought if she would say the better off Edward would be.

"Well ok, I'm happy, and a little confused. It's like I'm missing something. I don't know. I know it's strange."

"No. it's not strange to me at all. I'm sorry you're confused."

"It's not your fault."

She just didn't have any clue. How it is my fault. She slid down and I covered her. I put my arm around her. She sighed.

"Good night Jasper."

"Good night Bella."

"And in the afternoon we will leave for a few days."

**Hey guys I'm glad you all read my story but I would like it if you would give me your opinion it would mean alot to me. Thank You very much!!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Dreaming Of You & Caught**

**BPOV**

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I dreamed that night.

**{The Dream}**

It was a bright sunny day and I was in the middle of a meadow. I was looking into the shadows of the trees. I knew someone was out there watching me. He came out. It was Jasper.

He didn't have his shirt on. The sun light touched his skin and he sparkled like a thousand diamonds were embedded in his skin. I stared in awe of the rainbows coming off his skin.

He sat down next to me and he put his ear to my chest to listen to my heart. When he pulled away from me to look into my eyes it was Edward and not Jasper.

I started screaming at him to get away from me. And I woke up.

I heard his voice.

"Bella, you're ok, you are just dreaming."

It wasn't Jasper. It was Edward. I shot up and ran across the room.

"Where's Jasper? Get out!"

Edward looked so hurt. He got off the bed and went over to the door. I felt horrible. He may creep me out but yelling at him when he was trying to help. It was not right. I sighed.

"Edward wait."

He stopped and turned around. I was blushing from my bad behavior.

"I..I'm so sorry. I was having a dream it scared me. Will you forgive me?"

A small smile was playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Bella, I always forgive you. I wouldn't start changing it now."

"Thank you."

I thought

"_Why would he say, I will always forgive you? Oh well."_

So I relaxed and asked in a calmer tone.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He went hunting with Alice. He didn't want to put you in any danger. He will be back for you soon. I will leave so you can get ready."

"Edward, why did Alice go? And why didn't you or the others go with them?"

"The others went a few days ago and I didn't want to go and Alice needed to."

I wasn't the jealous type but I didn't like him going off with her alone. It was the way she always looked at him. Like Edward would look at me.

"I will be down soon."

I felt so stupid for overreacting from my dream. It's just a dream right?"

* * *

So I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I let the bathroom get filled with steam. I took my time to get undressed. I carefully got in.

The shower was amazing. It was made of white marble and it is big enough to fit at least 4 people comfortably and had a bench to sit on. There was 4 shower heads 2 were positioned above the bench. And the other two were on the opposite side of the bench on the wall.

I thought it would be safer for me to sit on the bench since that is how I ended up hitting my head. The warm water felt so good against my skin. I put my head back against the wall. I closed my eyes. I was still tired. I fell asleep.

Next thing I knew I heard Jasper arguing with Edward and Alice was there trying to calm them down. They were arguing about who should check on me. Someone slammed our bedroom door and then I opened my eyes and heard Alice.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I fell asleep."

Alright we were worried."

I'm sorry. I'll be out soon."

I washed my hair and my body. I got out and made sure that I wrapped my towel tightly around my body. I brushed my teeth and my hair. Once I was done I walked over to the door and opened it.

I saw Jasper sitting on the edge of our bed with his legs opened far enough that Alice was standing in between them. Her little arms were draped around his shoulders. And he was caressing the sides of her hips and she was giggling.

They were completely engrossed with one another they didn't hear me open the door. I gasped and there heads snapped up to see me. I quickly shut and locked the door. I knew it wouldn't do any good. Either of them could break the door down or break the lock.

I put my back against the door. My legs felt so wobbly I sat on the floor. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Bella, please come out."

It was Jasper.

"Come on we can explain." Alice said.

"Go away Alice! I want to speak to MY boyfriend without having to look at you! You….You….HARPY!"

I had tears running down my cheeks. I felt so hurt. I heard her arguing with Jasper. All I could make out was "What!"

And "We can't do this anymore. She called me a Harpy!"

Then she stopped after Jasper said "Please." I heard the door slam shut again.

"Bella, will you please come out now?"

"Why?"

"Well because we are suppose to leave when I get a shower and you get dressed."

"No, Why?"

That was all I said he sighed.

"I will tell you when we leave now please come out."

"Is Alice why you won't kiss me or touch me?"

He didn't speak. I got up and opened the door. My eyes were red and my nose was running.

Jasper looked at me up and down and turned his back. He was about to speak. I stopped him before he could.

"I don't want to talk now. I'm going to not thin about what I saw. Or what you guys did on your little "hunt" I want to get out of here first."

I said this as coldly as I could. He just nodded. He went into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn back on. I got dressed quickly and packed my bag. Jasper's bag was on the bed. I still had tears in my eyes. I sat on the bed. I just didn't want to think about it! But that didn't work.

The shower turned off and Jasper came out in a towel. He wouldn't look at me. He quickly dressed. He grabbed our bags and left quickly. I walked down the stairs and everyone was there by the door except Alice and Edward. Esme and Carlisle hugged me as well as Emmett and Rosalie they all looked concerned. I gave them a sad smile and walked out of the door.

* * *

**For all of you that do not know what a harpy is here is what it is.**

a **harpy** ("snatcher",[1] from Latin: _harpȳia_, Greek: ἅρπυια, _harpūia_) was any one of the mainly winged death-spirits[2] best known for constantly stealing all food from Phineas. The literal meaning of the word seems to be "that which snatches" as it comes from the ancient Greek word _harpazein_ (ἅρπάξειν), which means "to snatch". Its also has an upper half of a woman and the lower half of a bird.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Twilight and I can't wait to see the movie hehe...**

**

* * *

**

**Alone Time**

**Bella's POV**

Jasper was using Edward's Volvo which was waiting in the front of the house. I got in and we left. He hadn't told me where we were going. I just stared out the window.

He cleared his throat.

"We're going to Seattle. No one knows. It was hard to not to think about it around Edward.

We got to Seattle in 2 hours since Jasper doesn't like going slow. We pulled up to this fancy hotel. We got out and handed the valet the keys. Jasper walked ahead of me to the front desk.

"Hello and Welcome. How my I help you sir?" The very sweet young lady said to Jasper really. She gave me quick glances with a smile.

"We have a reservation for the penthouse sweet."

"You name sir?"

"Jasper Whitlock"

"Yes, here you are Mr. Whitlock. Please if you need anything just call the front desk."

"Thank you."

Jasper took the room keys from the pretty girl and we went to the elevator. We were on the top floor. I didn't speak the whole time. I thought about what happened.

I knew this was my fault somehow. If I never fell he wouldn't feel the need to touch Alice like that. The fact I'm human. Alice is more durable then me. He doesn't have to be careful with her.

I decided right then and there I will not be mad at Jasper or Alice. I will wait until tomorrow night and give myself to Jasper and tell him I trust him. I smiled to myself.

There was a bing finally and the elevator doors opened. I reached for Jaspers hand and intertwined our fingers, he was looking at me. I knew he was very confused. We walked out and went to the door. Jasper opened the door.

It was Huge! It had a perfect view of the city. I let go of his hand and ran around, looking at everything. The color scheme was black, blood red and the walls were white. I was smiling there was a couch that was blood red it looked really soft. In front of it on there was a big plasma flat screen TV.

I turned to Jasper and he smiled at me. I turned and saw a door no doubt the bedroom. I bit my bottom lip and walked over to it. I turned the knob and opened the door.

There was a king size bed. I ran in and jumped in the bed. It was so very soft. It had six very big and fluffy pillows on it. The blanket was black and the satin sheets were the same blood red.

I heard Jasper chuckle. I rolled over on my back and propped myself up on my elbows. There he was and all of his gorgeous glory, standing in the door was leaning against the door jam. His blonde hair slightly in his eyes. He had one of his arms crossed his chest while he had the other on top of the one crossed his chest with one finger on his lips smiling.

I smiled back. And I held my arm out in front of me.

"Come here and lay with next to me."

He came over, and got on the bed. He lay down on his back with his arms behind his head. I rolled over on my side and placed my head on his chest.

"Jasper, I don't know what happened between you and Alice in our bedroom or your little "hunting trips". I don't want to know about think about it. I know you can't do things with me since I'm human."

He tired to say something but I put two fingers on his lips.

"I'm not mad. But please don't let it happen again. I forgive you."

I felt Jasper put his arms around me and hug me tight (without hurting me).

"I do not deserve your forgiveness. I'm sorry. You shouldn't be so forgiving. No man or vampire deserves you."

I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

"So what would you like to do?"

"Well didn't you mention something about ice skating?"

"Yes."

Then my stomach growled.

"Well I should get my little beautiful human food first before we go. But I need to make a few phone calls, before going to dinner."

Jasper got up and I rolled over on my back and just stared at the ceiling. I turned my head to see the alarm clock and it was 4pm. I hadn't eaten before leaving I was too upset.

"Bella, are you getting ready?"

Jasper called from the other room.

"Yeah, I'm getting up."

I sat up and got off the bed and walked out of the bedroom. I didn't see Jasper. But I felt his cold arms wrap around my waist. I could feel his lips and breathe on my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine.

"We are going to have fun and it's just us."

I smiled. He let go and was at the door in less then a second. I pouted. He had his coat on and had mine over his arm.

"You're going to need this and your gloves as well."

I didn't protest. I went over to him and put everything on I pulled my hair from my coat and looked at Jasper. His nostrils flared.

"I smell that good huh?" I giggled.

"Yes, you have no idea."

He shook his head and then we were off. We decided to walk. We went to restaurant in the space needle for dinner. We talked while I ate.

After that we walked more. Well Jasper carried me on his back until we were in front of this building. It was dark.

"Close your eyes."

I did. I heard the doors open. I could tell it was dark. Then I felt the lights being turned on. Jasper had pulled me off his back. So I was standing in front of him.

"Open your eyes."

I did, it took time for my eyes to adjust but when they did. It was wonderful. It was an ice rink. No one was there on the ice skating.

"This was your phone call?"

I said with a smile on my face.

"Yes"

"For me and you."

"No one else just us, I thought you would enjoy it better."

There to our left was a bench with two pairs of skates, one black and the other white.

"The white ones are for you. I'll help you put them on."

I sat down and Jasper sat next to me. He pulled off my shoes. He had already had his skates on. Then he put on my skates.

He helped me up. And turned his head and nodded. Music started playing. It was beautiful soft it was piano playing.

"You thought of everything didn't you?"

"Yes, you deserve to be happy."

Jasper smiled at me. We went on the ice. I was nervous. Jasper was in front of me. He took my hands.

"Keep you eyes on me. Don't bend forward. Sway to the music. Don't forget to breath and stay calm."

I nodded and breathed not realizing I was holding my breath. I started to moving. By the time we made our fourth pass around the rink, Jasper wasn't holding my hands anymore. I smiled at him. He smiled back. I was feeling brave so I started for the center.

Jasper stayed close. He was making a circle around me. I felt dizzy and started falling backward. But Jasper caught me in his stone arms. I looked into his golden eyes. He was frowning He looked worried.

I took my hand and placed it on his cheek and rubbed trying to soothe him. He relaxed. Jasper pulled me closer bringing our faces an inch apart. I took a chance and pressed my lips to his. He didn't pull away.

He tangled one hand into my hair while the other was on the small of my back. His lips moved against mine I felt myself going limp. I was once again forgetting to breath.

Jasper pulled away and we looked into each others eyes. I was panting. He had an impish grin on his face. I did too.

Then one of the employees cleared his throat. We both turned out heads.

"Hey Mr. Whitlock I'm sorry for interrupting but will you be here much longer?"

"No, actually we will be leaving now."

"Alright, then I will be waiting to lock up just let me know."

With that the young man left. I giggled and Jasper let out a sigh. He picked me up and skated to the edge of the rink and continued to carry me to the bench. And Jasper took off our skates.

"Jasper, I can' put my shoes on you know."

"I know."

I put my shoes on myself while he let the young man know we were ready to leave. I was so tired. I yawned. It was a good thing we were leaving anyway.

Jasper picked me back up into his arms cradling me against his chest. I inhaled his sweet scent. And he ran with me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and was out like a light.

"Bella, sweetheart wake up and put your pj's on."

I moaned and shook my head. I didn't care I just wanted to sleep.

"Too sleepy."

"Would you like me to help you?"

I managed to yawn out a yes. I sat up with my eyes half opened. Jasper pulled everything off and put clothes back on me. (I didn't care if you snuck a look at me either.) He tucked me in and curled next to me. I couldn't remember the last time I was so happy.

I woke up with a smile on my face.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well my legs are a little sore I'll admit. But other then that I couldn't be happier."

"What would you like to do today? It's very cloudy so we can walk around see the sites."

"I would like breakfast first. Then we can go to a museum, then come back here and eat dinner that is if you don't mind."

"Nope, I don't mind what would you like for breakfast?"

"I would like a cheese and mushroom omelet with sausage and orange juice."

"Ok, I'll call room service and do you know what you would want for dinner yet?"

"No it's too early to think about that. Silly vampire."

"Well after the museum then ok? I wanted to let them know what you wanted so by the time we get back you wouldn't have to wait long to eat. Very funny human girl."

We laughed at each other. We are so very happy it's was the best feeling. I got out of bed while Jasper who was already dressed for the day ordered my breakfast. I didn't rush getting ready.

When I was ready I walked out of the bedroom and my food was waiting for me. I ate everything happily. Once done Jasper and I were off to see the sites of Seattle.

Jasper told me that Alice recommended bringing me to Seattle since it was close enough just in case I needed Carlisle. And the weather was going to be perfect for use too. Well more like perfect for Jasper to be outside really. And we wouldn't be stuck inside

We spent most of the day at the Burke museum and then went to the museum of glass. We even went to the mall. I convinced him we should get our names engraved on a beautiful silver ornament for Christmas.

But then I thought we should get all of the family couple's one too. Then one with all of our names on it. I new I wasn't married to Jasper but I hoped one day I would be.

I ended up telling Jasper what I wanted for dinner. I told him that I wanted a baked potato with chicken breast and carrots. And for desert I wanted chocolate cake. I was craving chocolate.

We finally got back. I put everything away in the closet. When I started thinking about everything. That's when my dinner came. I sat down and Jasper sat across for me

* * *

**Hey guys let me know what you think. I have writtne out 5 chapters just going over them and hopefully you will enjoy them. It may get a little chopy after the next one I put up bu hopefully you will like its a fan fiction. I love your opinions but not need to be mean not that anyone has been thus far but I am just putting it out there thank you for reading!**

**Nikki**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own twilight...Ok forgive me now...this my first time writing a lemon. My best friend Stine help me write it. **

**Thank you Stine for helping me out! Love you much mama.**

* * *

**Surprise Questioning **

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting at the table thinking about Edward which was odd. The looks he always gives me and the way he asks when Jasper and I are getting too close. He makes me so uncomfortable Jasper even talked to him about it. Edward always has a pained look on his face as is his heart is breaking very time he sees Jasper and I together.

As I sit here playing with my food I decided that I would ask Jasper a few questions that I was not too sure about. We finally kissed after all this time since I've been out of the hospital. Yes it was the first time we were completely alone. Being in a house full of vampires puts a damper on things.

"Bella, what's wrong you know you can talk to me?"

I cleared my throat I felt a blush creeping its way to the surface of my skin on my face.

"I was wondering why we haven't been intimate."

"Umm…Bella we never have been before."

My mouth formed and "O".

"So that means I'm a virgin?"

He was very hesitant to answer. And is he was human he would be blushing. But he put his head down.

"Yes"

"Well that explains a lot. Don't you ever think about it? With me I mean?"

I blushed a nice scarlet so I looked out the window.

"Don't you love me?"

Jasper sighed.

"Yes, Bella of course I do."

With that I got up and walked over to Jasper and sat in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked into my eyes, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. He was about to speak but I cut him off. I kissed him instead. At first he stiffened and didn't respond. I guess he was scared of the way I was feeling. I wanted him so very much. I needed to show him how much I loved him. I pulled away and looked back into his eyes and pouted.

"Please."

I kissed him again this time he responded to me. His arms came from around my waist and slid up my back and tangles into my hair. His lips were hard and cold against my soft warm lips. It was a different kiss from last nights kiss.

I parted my lips and allowed my tongue to glide along his bottom lip. Then his lips parted and instead of a sweet gentle kiss it was raw and passionate, almost animalistic in nature. His tongue was in my mouth demanding dominance over mine. And he pulled me closer.

He pulled away so I could breathe. His eyes were black and filled with lust. He almost looked like he was going to eat me. I have never seen that look on his face before it kind of scared me but at the same time it turned me on.

Breathing heavily he growled at me and proceeded to kiss me again. In an instant we were on the bed. With him hovering over me he took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes" I said almost breathless.

Jasper kissed me deeply. His tongue slid into my mouth and played a sensual dance with mine. I could feel pressure build between my legs. As he touched me, I arched into his hand craving the contact. I wanted to feel more skin to skin.

I felt a wave of lust course through me. I smile as Jasper stopped to look at me. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and ripped it off of me. Sending a jolt of passion straight to my already aching crotch.

I tangled my fingers in his hair as I felt his cold lips trail kisses down my chest and stomach to the top of my jeans. I tugged at his shirt trying to pull it off. He looked up at me, with a devilish smile. He sat up and ripped his own shirt off. I sat up and ran my hands up and down his rock hard chest.

I kissed and licked my way down to the top of his jeans. I unbutton them and with a movement I didn't see and his jeans and boxers was completely off. There he stood with all his glory. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation.

"Are you fond of those?"

Pointing to my jeans I couldn't find my voice to speak. I could only nodded my head yes. And he gave me a wicked evil smile. Which was very sexy?

"Sorry."

The sound of my favorite pair of jeans being ripped off my body sent a shiver down my spine and I thought to myself

"_They can be replaced I really didn't like them anyway."_

"WAIT."

As I scurried away before my bra and panties joined the pile of rags that Jasper and I used to call clothes. I unhooked my bra slowly letting it fall off my shoulders, and I pulled my panties off. Jasper looked at me hungrily. Another wicked smile crossed his lips.

I started to blush and looked away.

"Bella," He growled. "Look at me."

As I looked at him. Jasper crawled from the foot of the bed up to my body. As he did this he looked like an animal wanting to devour me. I lie on my back and spread my legs opened, inviting him to my center, aching for him to take me and claim me as his.

Jasper stopped moving at my waist, never breaking eye contact. I was going to ask what was wrong, when he slowly lowered his head and licked my stomach, placing slow kisses and nips around my belly button, hips and my thighs. The sensation he was causing me was intense, make my heart race and my body shake. Every nibble on my thighs made me ache with desire.

Every inch he moved closer to my center excruciatingly slow He was driving me wild.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the next glorious sensation, when he stopped.

"Bella."

I opened my eyes and looked at him, and I stopped breathing. He was perched above my opening, breathing on my skin. His cold breath made me squirm.

"Don't close your eyes. Look at me."

I nodded, wondering how I was going to do that as I watched him lower his head and swipe his tongue across my center, sending a tingling tickle sensation through me. His eyes never left mine as he tasted me from my opening to my clit alternating his amazing mouth between licks, nibbles and sucking. He inserted one and then two fingers into me, crooking them in a "come-heather" motion as he latched on to my clit and sucked hard.

I saw stars as I orgasm, hard screaming his name as the waves of pleasure washed over me. I was panting trying to catch my breath. I had never experienced that before it was amazing.

As he began sitting up he gave me the same wick evil smile licking his lips.

"Did you enjoy that?"

I was panting so hard it was I was barely able to find my voice.

"Yes."

"Tell me what you want now, Bella."

"Take me Jasper I need to feel you inside me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please don't make me beg."

Jasper crawled all the way up to me and kissed me. I could feel his erection on my thigh. I already knew that it may heart. Sliding my hand down his chest to his waist and placed my hand on his very hard member. I rubbed the whole length I thought.

"_OH MY GOD THAT'S GOING INSIDE ME? What was I thinking?"_

Jasper definitely felt how scared I got and stopped.

"Bella, we can stop I know your scared."

"No, I really want you please."

Jasper placed his hard member at my entrance and began kissing my lips. I moaned into his mouth. He trailed kissed down my jaw to my neck and licked. I knew he wanted to taste of something else. I trusted Jasper.

"It's ok if you bite me. I know you won't lose control."

"I don't want to turn you, not yet. One thing at a time. Ok."

Next thing I knew it Jasper pushed him self inside of me. I bit his shoulder and he growled. I knew it hurt me more then anything else but I didn't know what else to do I didn't want to scream out of pain.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes." I managed to squeak out. "Just give me a minute."

After a couple of minutes.

"Ok."

I adjusted to his size and he slowly pushed deeper inside my. I dragged my nails across his back and he made a feral growl. He pulled back out only to thrust inside of me again. Jasper started to pound into me. I screamed his name. My god it felt amazing. His rhythm picked up and he pulled my leg up to hitch it around his hip, making his member go deeper inside of me. Ht hit a very sensitive spot! I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like my whole body was on fire. The fire was getting hotter.

"Oh, Jasper you feel it don't you?"

"Yes" he growled.

"Please harder!"

His thrust was harder and faster but not enough to case me harm. I wanted to scream. I closed my eyes. But it was another face I saw. Edward? Hold me in bed. Me lying on his chest. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper.

"I love you."

I panted out. My breathing was erratic. I was going to explode.

"Cum with me Jasper."

"Yes." He said in a breathy moan.

Finally I began to shake and the fire in me exploded as Jasper grunted out

"BELLA, I love you!"

I closed my eyes feeling myself cum do hard. I felt Jasper's cold seed spill into me and felt him bit me. The smallest pain shot through me intensifying my orgasm.

Edwards face danced across my closed eyes.

"OH GOD EDWARD!"

Escaped my lips and I screamed

"JASPER LET GO!"

My eyes flew open and went wide as I realized what happened. I was supposed to be Edward's not Jasper's. In that moment Jasper was off of me and at the foot of the bed. I scrambled off the bed grabbing the blanket that was on the floor, trying to cover myself.

Jasper was looking at me in shock, I screamed at him.

"WHERE'S EDWARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!

Jasper looked at me with hurt eyes.

"You wanted me. To have you."

He walked towards me with his hands palms up in front of him.

"Bella its ok we are in a hotel in Seattle. You… I mean we decided to get away from everyone for a few days."

"WHAT?!"

"No one but you and I are here. Edward is with Alice back home."

The realization came to me. Jasper and I shared something I never felt before. I was scared. I was backing away from him. Jasper kept coming towards me. I started crying. Knowing what we've done.

It will kill Edward and Alice. I finally hit the wall behind me when I felt a sharp pain on the right side of my neck. I fell to the floor grabbing my beck I pulled my hand away and saw blood.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! I…"

Before I could finish he was in front of me. Pulling me close, I was scared. He almost killed me last time he smelled my blood. I tired pushing him away but it didn't work. He looked into my eyes.

"I know you're scared please. You've trusted me this much with your life just trust me a little longer."

With that Jasper bent his head down and I felt his lips on my neck. My eyes closed and rolled back in my head. He sucked on my neck it only felt like less then a minute.

I moaned WAIT! WHAT! I moaned?

It felt so good. The he stopped. I opened my eyes and he was looking into them. He had smirk on his face.

"I told you I wouldn't turn you. I love you Isabella Swan."

I felt my heart beating against my ribs as he hugged me.

"I'm going to have you go to sleep now and when you wake up we will leave and go back home. I won't kill you "

I felt a calm come over me I didn't fight it. I embraced it, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Note!**

**And I was going to stop at "JASPER LET GO." But I decided not to it was killing me LOL**

**OK I know you have a question about her freaking out. It was like she was in a fog after hre accident on top of her memories flipping that makes any sense. LOL Any questions I will answer them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I had a question so I thought I would just put it out there Jasper bit Bella during...that is how everything came back to her completely. Thank you for your question.**

**I don't own Twilight! **

**One with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**WHAT HAVE I DONE!**

**Jasper POV**

I picked Bella up into my arms cradling her against my chest. I put her in the bed. I tucked her in and sat next to her. I saw a few tears spill down her cheeks.

What have I done! Everyone trusted me. She trusted me. I knew I couldn't trust what I was feeling. I know she loves Edward.

Edward is going to kill me. Alice has to of seen this. Why didn't she stop me? I've hurt Bella. I feel like such a monster. I took her blood. Oh it tasted so sweet.

I got off the bed and went into the bathroom. I needed to take a shower. Her scent was all over me. I turned on the shower and turned around to face the mirror with my eyes closed. I was afraid of what I was going to see.

I took a deep unnecessary breath and let it out. I opened my eyes. To my surprise my eyes were not as bad as I thought. They were amber with flecks of red. I knew I needed to go hunting, before returning home. But I knew they would all know, well at least Alice and Edward.

I jumped in the shower to remove her scent from my body. I got out and quickly dried off and dress. I walked out of the bathroom. I saw Bella laying on her stomach the covers didn't cover her completely. It came up to her waist. And her arms were above her head. Her hair was covering her face. She mumbled into the pillow then sighed in contentment.

I walked over to the bed and very lightly brushed the hair away from her beautiful face.

"Jasper, Edward I'm sorry it was my fault. I love you."

My dead heart broke I caused her so much pain. I decided after I took her back to Forks I would leave for a while. And come back once things got back to normal. Give the whole family time to forgive me. Edward is going to kill me for biting her.

I leaned down and kissed Bella for the last time. Her eyes fluttered and she smiled. I whispered.

"I love you Bella."

I got up and walked out of the bedroom and out of the sweet. And I went downstairs and walked out of the hotel. I didn't see anyone around outside. I looked at my watch it was 1am. I sighed and took off as fast as I could to the near by forest and hunted for hours. I was hoping my eyes were back to gold, because I was full I could feel the blood sloshing around inside of me.

I felt the wind in my hair as I ran. It was 3am when I finally got back to the hotel. I could hear Bella whimpering. I got into the elevator. Damn elevator it's too damn slow. Once the door opened I rushed to get inside. I opened the door to the sweet. I walked in and closed the door and ran to the bedroom. I opened the door.

Bella was sitting in bed with the cover pulled up around her chest. Her head was back against the head board with her eyes closed. Bella's head shot up and her eyes opened. She looked terrible. I felt everything from guilt, hate, love, and pain.

I slowly walked over to her. I didn't want her to be scared of me and I sat down on the edge of the bed. I put my head down.

**Bella's POV**

"You can hate me this is my entire fault."

I shook my head I was so confused. I didn't know how this happened. Well I did sort of but why?

"Jasper what happened?"

He sighed.

"You hit your head a couple of months ago. I was with you that day. You hit your head pretty hard. You were in a coma for a month. Edward wouldn't leave your side to hunt since you fell. Everyone had to fight with him to go hunting. So I stayed with you while Alice took him hunting.

I was the first one you saw when you woke up. You thought that we were together. When I was about to tell you, Carlisle cam in and took my out in the hallway. And started explaining when Alice and Edward showed up. But he didn't get a chance to say much. Edward burst into your room…Do you remember?"

He asked

"Yes I do. I saw Edward and Alice right behind him. I thought they were together and that he was the one who attacked me on my birthday. And I screamed. You came stood behind Alice and looked in at me. I looked at you and said your name."

"Yes"

Was all he said. I had tears in my eyes as I remembered how hurt Edward.

"I reached out for you. You didn't come right away. Not until Edward nodded and walked out with Alice looking in shock. She didn't know what to do.

"I told her to go after him because we needed to speak to Carlisle." Jasper said to me.

I sniffed.

"I remember burring my face into your chest feeling relief that you were there. You put your arms around me and I felt absolutely safe."

I looked at Jasper and sighed.

"What did Carlisle tell you?"

"The only theory he could come up with is that you kind of got your memories twisted up. That you must have had some last thought of me and not Edward. Since you saw me first both times you thought…"He trailed off

"I thought you were Edward and you he was you? But I remember your names and that you are all vampires."

"We're not sure why. Carlisle instructed us to play along. He wasn't willing to cause you more brain damage by forcing you to remember the truth. But Edward argued, the whole time. You ask me to take you away for a few days, because Edward was making you uneasy. Well that's what you told me. So we are here."

"I told you….I love you…and you told me…We made love Jasper! When you knew the truth. Why did you not stop?!"

"Because I do love you…And I feel it now coming from you…Also guilt, hate, and pain."

"Well my neck hurts. Where you bit me. And I do love you. But I love Edward too. He will probably never love or want me after this."

I starting sobbing, putting my face into my hands. I felt the bed shift and Jasper was putting his arms around me. Comforting me

"Bella, I will take the blame. After I take you home I will leave while things go back to "normal" This is my fault."

"You don't have to I can leave. They have been your family longer then me."

"Do you honestly think Edward will not try and tear me apart after he sees that I bit you? Let alone made love to you, knowing that I knew the truth?"

"You couldn't help it I was lusting after you its not like you can help it."

"We'll see what happens. We are going home in the afternoon. Now go back to bed Bella, you need rest."

"Ok. But Jasper will you continue to hold me please?"

"For you anything."

I sighed and laid down with Jaspers arms around me. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you Bella."

"I know."

I was afraid to say it out loud again. I knew that I had feelings for Jasper what am I going to do. I knew that I had to think about what I was going to do next. How in the hell did this happen. This all started when Jasper first kissed me. Deep down inside I knew I wanted Jasper.

I felt a wave of calm pass over me and I let sleep find me. Once again.

* * *

**_Hey everyone so what do you think? It may be a little weak. I may go back and a flash back from Jaspers POV when him and Bella made love. I'm not sure yet I would have to back track with what I have already. I hope I don't disappoint anyone. _**

**_Nikki_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Some may not agree with what I just did but I couldn't help it. It has to be a little naughty...it may not be as good as the first.**

**Thank you for all your help when I have dumbass questions lol.**

**I do not own Twilight I wish I did but all well.**

**

* * *

**

**Slave**

I woke up in Jasper's arms. I opened my eyes. I felt terrible my hips were sore and my neck hurt.

"I'm sorry you're in pain."

"It's ok. I wanted you right."

"Yes but that's no excuse for what I did."

"Jasper, I do love you and I know how hard it was to handle what I was feeling. I pushed you."

"Well, I'm a vampire and you are human. I should have run or knocked you out."

"But you are still a man."

"Do you want to eat?"

"No, I think we should go home now and get this done and over with."

I got out of bed making sure I had the sheet tightly around me. Walking into the bathroom I shut the door. I looked in the mirror. My eyes went wide.

I saw the healed skin on right side of my neck. It was just like the one on my hand from James. But only difference was its Jasper's mark. Deep down inside I smiled at the thought.

I loosened the sheet letting it fall. I had bruises in the form of hand prints on both my hips_. _

"_I just have to hide under my clothes"._ I thought

I turned on the shower; I got in letting the hot water run over my body relaxing my muscles.

I don't know how long I was in there because once I was done I walked out and Jasper was not in bed where I left him. I walked out into the living room and he wasn't there watching TV like I had expected.

Has he abandoned me so soon? Was it because we were together? Did he not want to face Edward? So he just let me! Yeah, he loves me so much he left me just like Edward did. I sat on the couch and started crying. Why did the Cullen men have so much power over me?

I know Edward came back well I had to go save him from himself I couldn't stop crying. Then I felt cold hard arms wrap around me.

"Bella, it's ok. I wasn't leaving you."

"I thought (sob) you were (sniffles) just leaving me… (sniffles) just like he did."

"No, Bella please don't think I would abandon you like that, I love you. Please, I went to the mall and bought you every color they had in turtle necks to cover my mark on your neck.

I got up and took the bag that was sitting on the floor next to the couch. I leaned over and gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek. I went into the bedroom and pulled out a black turtle neck. I got dressed and got all of my clothes together and all the gifts.

I pulled out the ordainments that we got engraved. I looked at the one with Jasper and my name and the one with Edward and Alice's name. I started crying.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Jasper was at my side. He put his arm around me. He saw what was in my hands. I wiped my eyes

"I think we should get new ones. But I want to keep the one with out names if that is alright?"

"That fine with me. I don't mind." He said with a smile.

So with that I finished getting everything together. We went back to the mall and got two new ornaments. Then we headed home.

Before we got too close to so Edward would hear us I asked Jasper to pull over. I turned to him and took his hand.

"Jasper, Thank you for taking care of me all this time, I'm not angry and do not hate you. No matter what happens with Edward just know I do truly love you."

He turned to look at me. And placed his hand on my cheek and gently rubbed it. I turned my cheek into his hand to feel it closer.

"You don't have to thank me. You are truly an amazing woman Bella. I just wish things could be different."

I found myself leaning in while Jasper spoke. He was meeting me in the middle. I knew in my heart this would be our last kiss, and I wanted it.

Our lips pressed together and moved against one another. I felt his lips part as his cool breath hit my lips. I parted my lips and I slid my tongue into his mouth.

Jasper let out a soft moan. Then his tongue came together with mine. I moan too. I knew we had to stop. But I didn't want this to end. I could feel that waves of lust, desire and love coming off of Jasper. We slowly stopped kissing.

After a couple of peck kisses we had our foreheads together. His sweet breath making, I feel very dizzy. We were both breathing heavy. My body was tingling. I wanted him to touch me so very badly. I knew he could feel it. But we both knew it was wrong.

"I think we better get going before we get ourselves in trouble."

"Just one more kiss?"

"Bella, I don't think…"

I cut him off with my lips.

"Jasper I need you please just one more time."

I could tell he wanted me as much as I needed him. The way he kissed me, it was so different. The way he touched me left me wanting more. Jasper then turned the car around in search of a hotel.

I know what we are doing is so very wrong but we were claves to our wants and needs. I know I don't deserve Edward.

Jasper found a hotel. It wasn't anything like where we stayed in Seattle but I could have cared less. He got out and went to the main office.

Once he came out he looked at me and smiled. I started blushing.

Jasper ran over to my side of the car and opened it. He helped me out and proceeded to start kissing me again. Next thing I knew, I was being carried in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then he pulled away.

I hadn't realized that he had opened the door to the room. He stood me up on my feet. His hands never leaving my waist to make sure I wouldn't fall.

We were started tugging and pulling each others clothes off. He pulled off my turtle neck and kissed from my shoulder up to my neck and back down. He stopped I felt him smile against the spot he left his mark.

Jasper unhooked my bra and massaged my breast making me moan. He licked and kissed his way to my breast. I tangled my fingers into his hair. He unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down to my ankles so I could step out of them.

He made his way back to my mouth from my breast and kissed me more. I tugged on his shirt and pulled it off. I broke our kiss. I decided to see how he like being teased. I stood on my tippy toes so I could reach. I kissed his jaw and down his neck and shoulder back up to his neck.

It helped that he came to my level a little. I dragged my tongue along his neck he let out this purr growling noise, it was so cute. I giggled.

Jasper took charge and unbuttoned his jeans and took them off. We were both in out underwear. He pulled me over to the bed. He sat down and had me between his legs. Jasper kissed my stomach down to the top of my panty line. He ran his hands up and down my thighs and hips. It sent chills up and down my spine.

He hooked his thumbs around my panties and pulled them down.

"God, you're beautiful."

I was blushing. I made him stop. I pushed his chest, he knew I wanted him to lay back and got in the middle of the bed. I pulled off his boxers. His member was hard and the tip was glistening ever so slightly. I looked at me and smiled seductively.

I crawled in between his legs and grabbed his hard erection. Jasper was watching me. I bent my head down, while watching him. I darted my tongue out and lick the moisture away.

"Hmm…You taste so good."

Jasper rolled his eyes in the back of his head. Clearly he enjoyed what I just did. I took him into my mouth. My head was going up and down. I had to use my hand to pump up and down. He was so big he didn't fit all the way in my mouth.

Jasper moaned and growled. He was breathing heavily.

"Bella... (Moan)...Oh it feels…soo good... (Moan)."

I stopped he looked so very disappointed.

"Please don't stop."

He begged I smile and brought my mouth back down on to his hard member. Moving my head up and down as fast as I could. I felt his hand tangle in my hair. Jasper moaned my name.

"Bella, I'm going to cum."

He said this breathing harder and faster. Jasper moved his hand from my hair and grabbed the pillow. I heard the fabric tearing from the pressure of his grip. I felt a shot of cool liquid shoot into my mouth, I never done anything like this before so my first instinct was to stop and spit it out. But I didn't I just swallowed as it kept coming out. Once he was done I stopped and sat up and smiled.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes, I did it felt amazing."

I was proud of myself. But I knew that wouldn't last long.

So I crawled up Jasper and sat on his stomach. I leaned over to kiss him deeply. Then I felt his erection on my butt. I moved my body back and lifted my hips. I rubbed my hot wet center against his member, causing it to become slick every time I moved.

I moaned, Jasper growled. I thought that was so very hot.

"You like torturing me don't you?"

I moan "Yes."

I ached for him to be inside of me. I could tell Jasper wanted the same thing. I slid him inside of me slowly. We both moaned together. Jasper placed his hands on my hips. There was a little pain because of the bruises on my hips from last night. And a little pain since it was only the second time I had sex with him. Jasper sensed this and I felt calm cover over me mixed with lust and desire. I relaxed and my body adjusted to his size.

I started to move my hips with Jaspers guidance.

We both were moaning. I wasn't sure how long we were doing this. Despite of Jasper body temperature, I was sweating. I felt beads of sweat slowly roll down my back and down in between my breast. Jasper's right hand moved from my hip and he placed it in between my breast and wiped it away. His hand just glided over the space and it felt good.

I could feel the fire inside me getting hotter and hotter, I threw my head back and I exploded from orgasm. I was shaking so hard I couldn't move. I fell forward on his chest breathing heavy.

Next thing I knew, I was on the bottom and Jasper was still inside me but hovering over me. He smiled down at me and kissed me and started pumping in and out of me. I put my hands on his shoulder blades and dug my nails into him. Well tried is more liked it. He growled.

I started to feel that fire rebuilding inside of me again, I never wanted to stop. I was panting. Jasper has his head in the crook of my neck.

"Jasper... (Moan)...do it again please."

"Bella, I can't."

"Please, bite me! It feels so much more intense when I cum… (Moan)...Please."

Jasper pulled back to look into my eyes. They were filled with want, desire, love, lust, need.

"We can't do home if I do."

"I don't care."

I was so close.

"Harder, faster please."

He did I felt myself coming undone. Jasper was growling in between moaning. I was getting hotter and hotter. I was shaking so badly again.

"Jasper, I'm going... (moan)...to cum."

At that moment I exploded and I felt his teeth sink into my skin in the same spot as last night. I screamed his name. I felt Jasper cold seed spill inside of me. Oh he felt so amazing. We fit each other perfectly.

Jasper collapsed on my side. Both of us breathing hard, we looked at each other.

"That was amazing." I said out of breath.

"Yes it was."

I stared into his eyes.

"You eyes are still gold." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I have to drink a lot of your blood for them to turn completely red. And I didn't I just had a taste."

He teased.

"I don't feel and pain like last night."

"That's because I swallowed my venom before biting you."

"Thanks."

We both laughed at each other.

"We can go home since my eyes are not different. But I should go hunt before we head back again, so no one smells your blood on me."

That's fine with me."

Jasper gave me a kiss on the lips before getting out of bed and put his clothes on. I got out of bed and hopped in the shower. He was only gone for an hour and he quickly took a shower and headed back to Forks.

* * *

Hey guys thanks again let me now what you think...and feel free to give me some ideas I may just use them ....


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, I know this is short but the other are a little long then this one. I didn't feel right to combine this one with the next one. **

**Thank you all for the reviews..**

**I don't own Twilight...A girl can only dream...LOL**

**One more thing...TO "S" I wanted to say I have never wrttien a fanfic before and sadliy enough I am not a professional writer...I'm not brave enough for that...But thanks for the to everyone thank you for all your complements.**

**Now on with the story...****

* * *

****Back**

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to go to home (Charlie's) to let him know I was ok and to drop off my clothes.

When we pulled up everyone was outside to greet us. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett were smiling. Rosalie just looked annoyed. Edward and Alice had sad smiles. I could tell that they didn't know.

I decided to play it up a little. I got out.

"Esme." I ran up and threw my arms around her.

"Bella, my dear we missed you."

She hugged me close. Then I hugged Carlisle and Emmett. I just said Hi to Rose. I stopped at Edward and Alice. Jasper was then standing next to me. I knew that he was blocking his thoughts.

"Hey guy, we got everyone something. Nothing big butt I think you'll like it."

Everyone walked inside the house. They all sat on the couch. Jasper and I stood in front of them. I handed Esme and Carlisle there's first.

"Don't open them yet wait until everyone has there's."

I made sure the ones that had Jasper and my name and Edward's and Alice's name together were left at my house.

They agreed and I finished handing the rest out. Jasper gave me a questioning look I winked at him. I clapped my hands together. I decided before I told everyone to open there little gift that I would pull Edward aside.

"Edward, will you come with me into the dinning room please?"

"Of course Bella."

I put my hand on Jasper's cheek and smiled. We walked into the dinning room. I turned and faced Edward.

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Ok, everyone open your gift."

He did. When he saw our names his face lit up and he just wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"Bella, you've come back to me."

I smiled. On the inside I was not happy. My heart was torn in two. But hopefully I can put off telling Edward what happened for a while before pulling the rug out from underneath him.

Alice squealed and came in with Jasper. She hugged me.

"Oh my god. I can't believe I didn't see it coming."

"I had a feeling you didn't since you didn't call us."

I smile and Jasper looked sad. I looked over at Edward and he had a puzzled look on his face. The Jasper just stormed out. Edward looked at me and that was when everyone came in. They hugged me again. I was just so disappointed. I love Edward but I love Jasper too. But I belonged with Edward.

**Jasper's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have given into Bella but I love her, I knew I did. It was amazing being with her. I know I love Alice. But Bella, just made me feel differently. They really meant curiosity killed the cat. In my case it's going to kill the vampire.

Once we pulled up I just let her get out. I tried my best to think of nothing but Alice. And the last time I saw her. I had to block my thoughts from Edward. I knew I needed to be careful around him now more then ever.

So I got out and Bella was hugging Emmett. She was just standing there. I came along side of her not saying anything. We all walked inside I knew what she was going to do; well sort of anyway I was just going to go with the flow. Bella and I stood in front of everyone. I didn't want to be here.

I looked over at Bella after she handed Edward and Alice little boxes. It dawned on me. She turned to me and she winked at me. God she's so beautiful. Bella looked at Edward and asked him to go into the dinning room with her. She wanted to speak to him alone. I knew what she was doing.

She turned to me and her eyes were apologetic. I felt her love, thanks and some fear from her. As she placed her warm small hand on my cheek and smiled at me, before she and Edward left the rest of us in the living room. My heart would have skipped a beat if it were still able to beat.

"Ok everyone open your gift."

She said from the other room. Everyone did, I looked at Alice her eyes went wide and she smiled. She ran into my arms and almost knocked me over. She started kissing me. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed when Alice kissed me but, I truly wanted it to be Bella kissing me. I heard it everyone did/

"Bella, you've come back to me."

I held back a growl I knew was building in my chest. Alice squealed and took my hand and dragged me to the dinning room. I pretty much was trying to not pay attention. Only Bella could get my attention.

I could feel she was unhappy. She tried her best to pretend to be happy. She smiled at me. That's when I felt Edward's confusion, and happiness. I looked into his eyes.

"_WHAT! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD EDWARD!"_

I just couldn't take it. So I stormed out not wanting to ruin this for Bella and everyone else. I ran. I just needed to think about Bella, Alice and what I was going to do without having my mind intruded upon. There had to be a way to see her. But I already knew she would avoid me not just to keep me safe.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Twilight...**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Bella's POV**

Everything went back to normal before Christmas. Charlie was happy to have me back home. I was happy to be home. I had many appointments because Carlisle wanted to see if there were any changes in my brain.

I wouldn't let Edward stay with me at night, in fear of him seeing Jasper's mark, and of course my sleep talking. I was always careful. Every so often I found myself touching the spot and thinking of Jasper. The way his lips felt on my lips and my neck. The way his hands felt as he touched me it always sent a shiver down my spine. I love him. I know he would never be mine.

Alice started to complain about me wearing turtle necks. Edward started bring up coming over at night, Carlisle asked me how I got my memories back the right way. I tried my best to avoid the question every time.

Christmas was the day that everything changed.

I completely forgot to do my laundry. I didn't have anymore clean turtle necks. I told Edward I would meet him at his house. Since we've been back Jasper and I try not to be in the same room together. Or even be alone in the same room for too long.

So I decide to wear a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple long sleeve top. I dug around and found a multi colored scarf that was made of a really soft material to hide my neck.

As I walked out of my house I saw a blur as I shut the door behind me. I screamed. It was Jasper standing there in front of me. He had a smirk on his face. I felt my heart pounding against my ribs.

"You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?"

"I slipped out so I could see you before you came over. It's been so hard not being with you."

"I know, but you and I both know we shouldn't be alone. I don't want to get caught together. I'm not ready to explain everything just yet."

Jasper came towards me and I backed away. I hit the door. So now I was pinned between Jasper and the door. I felt his breath on my face. Oh how I missed Jasper. Nest thing I new the door was opened and I was in Jasper's arms. Thank my lucky stars Charlie had to work.

Jasper closed the door and his lips came crashing down on mine. He removed my scarf and jacket. My scarf was the only thing I had available to hide my neck. He moved his lips to my jaw and down my neck. It felt so good.

"Jasper, we can't do this as much as I want to."

I was breathless.

"Don't you miss me?"

He said against my neck.

"Yes, but we're going to get caught."

His lips found my lips again. I moaned as his hands found there way to my breast.

"Jasper, what do you want?"

"Your body against mine. I crave your touch. I need to hear you say it. Tell me please and I will stop."

His lips were on his mark. He slowly licked it. I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head. I was completely aroused and I could feel he was too. I started to ache between my legs. It has been two weeks since he touched me.

"Oh Jasper, I love you and need you too but we can'. Now stop. Edward is expecting me soon. Now I have to change."

Jasper kissed my lips again and pulled back to look at me in my eyes. He chuckled.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

I sat down on the couch. I had to catch my breath.

"You're going to smell like me you know."

"I know. I have a plane. I'll follow you. Ands once you get out I will come out of the woods and give you a hug.

He had such a smug smile on his face. I shrugged my shoulders.

"If you think it will work."

"I'm going to go wait outside for you and cool off."

I got up and ran upstairs and took a cold shower. It felt good in a way. But it still sucked! I rushed and got redressed and went outside and hopped in my truck. I just kept think of Jasper. I couldn't help it.

As Jasper said once I parked my truck and got out he was the very first one to greet me. I breathed in his scent. Edward came out with Alice. We both walked over to them on the porch.

"Hi Bella. Jasper where were you?"

"I went for a run I needed to clear my head."

"Hey Alice. Hi Edward."

Edward put his arms around me. And he kissed me. It was full of passion. He even pulled me closer pushing my chest against his. I felt his lips part and his cold tongue lick across my bottom lip. His hands were rubbing up and down my back. I know I felt jealousy coming from Jasper. I pulled back and I looked at Edward surprised and questionably.

"I just missed you."

"I missed you too. Now let's get inside I'm cold."

We walked in. There Christmas tree was huge. There were antique ornaments with newer ones' and the ones that Jasper and I had gotten in Seattle. We all opened gifts. It was nothing too fancy they were all simple. We all sat around talking about past Christmases. It was nice. I ate the wonderful meal Edward made. It was dark out. Edward talked me into staying the night. I made sure the whole time I was there that I never removed my scarf. Everyone eventually went to there rooms and Edward and I went to his room.

I was sitting on his bed well more like our bed. Edward got in but he was behind me. He pulled me closer to him in the middle. And he pressed his cold chest into my back and he tucked my hair behind my ear and purred in my ear.

"I've been waiting to have you in my bed."

I felt him smiling. He turned me around to face him. I was at a loss for words. All of a sudden Edward's lips were in mine, and it caused me to fall back all while his lips never left mine so I was now flat on my back.

My mind went blank. His hands started to explore my clothed body. If felt good. I don't know how or why he changed his mind but I didn't stop him. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Edward started kissing my jaw down to my neck.

"Edward…what are you doing?"

"Giving in to my urges to feel your skin on mine."

I was trying every hard to distract him. Long enough to get him to stop. But then he froze. Some how he had managed to get my scarf off, when I wasn't paying attention. He sat up and just looked at me. I sat up and slid away from him. He never took his eyes off my neck, as I looked at him. He was calm at first. But it was the calm before the storm.

"What's that Bella?"

I was so caught I know I couldn't lie. But I tried to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean…what am I talking about? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing."

I whispered putting my head down in shame.

Edward jumped off of the bed and stormed out and screamed.

"JASPER!!!!"

* * *

**I know its short but they are like that for a reason...I know there will be otherchapters that will be longer...and when i do have shorter chapters I put mreo then one up at a time well i at least try to. Thanks again fot reading...there is more to come...Let me know what you think...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here you go I will put up the next 3 in a few days...I have them already written but I am going over them making sure they sound and look good... Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight....**

* * *

**Hit The Fan **

**Jasper POV**

I was in our room reading on my bed. Alice of course was in the closet. I could hear Bella and Edward making out. It was making me feel sick to my stomach. I could feel that she was enjoying it. But she was afraid. Then I heard it. He's finally found my mark on her neck.

Part of me was happy that he finally found it; I wouldn't have to hide my feeling for her any longer. And maybe be able to be together if that is what she wanted. But there was a problem my wife. The pervert in me thought

_Maybe_ _Alice wouldn't mind sharing me with Bella or even it could be all three of us._

"JASPER!!!"

I got up and ran downstairs and out the house. I knew that he would want to fight and not listen to reason. I didn't want to fight him. I knew better. This will not turn out good.

"What did you do to her?!"

I was honest and maybe a little smug too.

"Nothing she didn't want."

I didn't get a chance to say anything else. He came at me and connected with my jaw. Yes I realized I deserved it. I rubbed my jaw as I backed away from Edward. I didn't want to fight him. I knew Bella wouldn't want me to hurt him.

I was trying to send him waves of calm to him but it wasn't working he was too anger. I put my hands out in front of me my palms were facing Edward.

"Edward, calm down, we can talk about this without fighting. Bella doesn't want us fighting."

That seemed to make him even angrier then what he was before.

"You have no right even saying her name."

He screamed.

He crouched down; he was coming towards me ready to attack.

"You don't understand."

"What that you couldn't control yourself? You BIT HER! You could have killed her!"

"I was careful. She asked me to."

He stopped and looked at me standing straight up. He was now angry and puzzled. He was growling at me.

"Tell me why Jasper. And stop blocking your thoughts."

He spat at me.

I took a very deep unnecessary breath.

"I love her, Edward."

I heard gasps coming from the porch. Edward and I turned to look over and saw all the family standing there. Bella was crying. Edward looked at her then me. He ran to her and cupped her face with his hands. He looked into her eyes. I could feel she was so scared.

"Edward she's scared."

He shot me a death glare and growled. He looked back at her.

**Bella's POV**

I stood there on the porch watching Jasper and Edward. I was crying. I was so very scared. I didn't want them fighting. I made sure I had my scarf back on. This is my fault.

I heard Edward growling. I couldn't stop crying. Then I heard everyone gasp. I hadn't realized that everyone else had come out. Jasper said he loves me. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I felt like my flesh was burning. From them staring. Then in a flash Edward was in front of me. He looked into my eyes.

"Edward she's scared."

Jasper said and Edward turned and looked at him and growled. It didn't help my fear at all. Edward looked back into my eyes.

"Bella please tell me this isn't true. Tell me he did it without your permission. That you didn't want him to touch you like that."

His eyes were pleading me to tell him it wasn't true. I knew this was coming, me having to tell him the truth. I didn't want it to happen this way. Not like this. I put my head down in shame. I whispered.

"I can't tell you that."

I heard a sob come from Edward's chest. All of a sudden Edward growled and dropped his hands from my face. He was holding my arms. He was holding them too tight. It started to hurt. I tried not to but a whimper escaped my lips. Jasper growled.

**Jasper's POV**

I heard Bella whimper I knew he was causing her pain. I growled.

"LET HER GO! YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

I roared.

I saw Emmett go behind Edward and pt his hand on his shoulder. Carlisle went behind Bella. All I could do was watch. I didn't want him to do anything he would regret if I moved to over to them. Carlisle spoke.

"Son let her go your hurting her. You don't want to hurt her."

He let go. I was grateful for Carlisle.

"_I just want Bella to be safe in my arms again."_

I thought.

"Oh shit."

I let my guard down when I was worried about Bella.

Edward roared and came at me. This time I wasn't going to let him hit me. I was so angry he hurt Bella. He knew better. I charged him. Our bodies hit and it sounded like thunder.

I could hear Bella crying and begging for us to stop. But sadly enough I didn't. But I didn't want to hurt Edward. I wasn't going to get my ass kicked either. Edward was snapping, ripping and tearing at my body. I growled. I finally threw him off of me. My shirt was shredded. I was glad when I realized how far I threw him.

No one was paying attention. Bella started off the porch. Esme was dry sobbing in Carlisle chest. Emmett took off in the direction I threw Edward. Rosalie of course went with Emmett. I could still feel his anger.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think. Hopefully you will like it._**

**_Nikki_**


	20. Chapter 20

**I saw the movie twice already I wanna see it again I loved it!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry I didn't mean to take so long posting this chapter. Here you go enjoy.**

**Thank you to everyone that have me on story alart and give me reveiws. It makes me want to continue my story**

**

* * *

**

**GONE**

**Bella's POV**

I stepped off the porch going toward Jasper after her threw Edward into the trees. I was still crying. I felt so guilty. I ran to Jasper.

"Oh god Jasper what are we going to do. We have to tell him everything."

Jasper wrapped his arms around me. I felt waves of calm wash over me. Then his body stiffened. I heard a feral growl. I knew it was Edward.

"Tell me what else is there!"

He growled.

I didn't want to turn around but I knew I had to. I pulled on Jasper's arm and he dropped them. I turned around and I wiped my face.

"Calm down please Edward. You have to calm down. I will tell you."

I tried to keep my voice calm but it was shaking the whole time.

He looked at me I flinched. I had never been afraid of him before. But I was at that very moment. I felt Jasper's arms come around my waist. I felt all the blood run out of my face.

Edward growled again.

He looked at Jasper in the eyes.

"So you coward you hide behind a human girl to protect yourself."

Edward sounded like a vampire. Jasper let go of me and turned me around. He looked into my eyes. He was worried.

"Bella I need you to go back up to the house. I will get him inside."

Jasper looked up. I knew he was looking for Alice.

"Alice."

My hair blew into my face. And there she was. She didn't say anything.

"Alice please take Bella and don't let her come back out."

Alice nodded and wrapped her little arms around me. Next thing I knew we were inside the house in her and Jasper's room. She sat me on the bed.

"Don't leave the room please, Bella. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Ok."

I put my head in my hands and started crying, again. Alice sat down next to me and put her arm around me. I leaned into her. She whispered in my ear.

"They're alright. He's coming up to speak to you. Everyone is leaving the house so that they don't hear."

"Ok."

I stopped and thought. Why is she so calm? Then it clicked.

"You knew."

Was all that came out, she stiffened. The door opened. Edward walked in followed by Jasper. My eyes went wide. I pulled away from Alice and looked at her.

"Why didn't you stop us Alice?"

I hopped up and screamed.

Jasper, Edward and I stared at her. She had her head down looking at the floor.

"It was the only was your memories would be put right."

"Then you saw…"

I trailed off realizing that I didn't tell Edward yet.

Edward spoke finally looking at Alice, Jasper and me.

"What are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath.

"Is it about him biting you?"

He directed the question to me.

"No, there's more."

He was so confused. It hadn't sunk in. I knew I would have to explain more to him.

I looked at Jasper. He looked me in the eyes. He looked at Edward. Edward was looking at me and Alice.

"You and Jasper have been blocking your thoughts for a very long time. So tell me what's going on?"

I spoke first.

While Jasper and I were in Seattle I got my memory back."

"I know that."

"What you don't know is how."

I felt a lump in my throat.

"After seeing Alice and Jasper the day we left, I convinced myself that is was my fault. So I wanted to give myself to jasper but it wasn't' that night it was the last night we were there…"

Then Jasper took over telling him the rest. I had to sit back down. I felt so weak in the knees I thought I was going to fall over.

"We were in bed together and she told me she trusted me and loved me. And I felt that. She said it was ok to bite her. That she wanted me to and I wanted her."

Edward's eyes were black. His hands were clinched into fist at his sides. He was no longer looking at me.

"When I bit her she screamed. I realized then she was no longer mine. She asked where you and Alice were I told her everything about what happened."

Edward looked at me and came over to me. He dropped to his knees and took my hand in his. All the while Alice remained silent. No doubt because of her guilt. I hate what I've done.

My mouth couldn't move to form words. Then he spoke again he closed his eyes.

"He said you told him you love his. Do you love him?"

I felt tears roll down my cheek and barely whispered.

"Yes."

Edward and Jasper took a deep breath. Alice was a statue.

"How long have you loved him?"

"I'm not sure if I started having feelings for him the very first time we kissed, before I hit my head."

I internally kicked myself. I never told Edward about it.

He growled. He got up and didn't say anything. I thought he was going to start fighting Jasper again.

"When was the first time you two kissed?"

I was ashamed for not telling him the first time it happened.

"The night before you and I went with Alice to go shopping. You know when I didn't argue about going."

"Did it happen any other time?"

"Yes"

I managed to squeak out.

"When?"

"The night before I hit my head. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to cause any trouble."

I looked down at my lap while I was ringing my hands. I started to wonder what was going to happen next. I felt guilt wash over me, my own and Jasper's. Edward turned to Alice.

"Alice why didn't you tell me?"

"I just wanted to make Jasper happy."

"And Jasper you pursued Bella even though she's with me or at least use to be. You're all supposed to love me and you do this to me?"

He was practically screaming at us.

I felt horrible. I was a terrible person.

With that he walked out. I heard the front door slam. I looked at Jasper. He was so sad. He also looked betrayed.

"Alice you could have stopped this instead you encouraged me. Now look what we've done."

He was seething.

Jasper walked over to me and got on his knees. He took my face in his hands.

"Bella, I love you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

He leaned in and softly kissed my lips. The he moved one hand to Alice's hand and kissed it. He got up and turned around and walked to the door.

"I love you both. But I need some time alone. Please understand. Alice please do not look for my future. Be strong for one another."

Jasper walked out. At least I knew why he left me actual truth. I broke down and cried. Alice was dry sobbing. I got up and I went downstairs. I had to leave. I saw Jasper speaking to Esme and Carlisle. I had no idea that they had came back. I went past them without looking there way.

I whispered.

"Good night."

I walked outside to my truck. Then I felt a cold hand on my wrist. I turned around and buried my face in his chest. Jasper scooped me up and put me in the passenger side of my truck. I was crying so badly that I guess he felt that he should drive me home before he left.

We got to my house. I stopped crying fro a little while. My eyes hurt. I think I couldn't cry anymore.

"Bella I'm sorry for what I said to Edward back there when he asked what I did to you. I was just jealous, forgive me. I'm gonna leave now. It's needed. Don't fight me on this."

He faced me.

"I promise I'll be back."

Jasper leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away.

"Please, just go it already hurts. Don't worry I won't do anything stupid. I love you co much Jasper. Goodbye."

I got out of my truck and ran to the door and into the house. I shut the door and went to my room and went to bed. I cried my self to sleep that night.

* * *

**Let me know what you think...I wrote a two more chapters..I wanted to write more befoe I posted anything else but I wil be posting another chapter today just because I love this story...**


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Twilight I ish I did (Sigh) A girl could dream....LOL. Thank you for all your reviews...**

* * *

**TALK**

I stopped going to the Cullen's. I just couldn't look at there sad faces. I didn't tell Charlie, but he figured out something was up after 2 weeks.

"Bella, what's going on with you and Edward? He hasn't been around in a while and you haven't gone to his house either."

I had my back to Charlie. I was facing the sink and looking out the window.

I was washing my plate from dinner.

"We decided to take a break. It's not like last time. We got into an argument."

"This happened when?"

I sighed.

"Christmas, ok enough with the questions."

I was getting a little frustrated. I didn't want to say.

"_Well Dad Jasper, Edward's older brother was putting moves on me weeks before I hit my head and I thought he was Edward and I had sex with him while I was in Seattle with him."_

I don't think poor Charlie would want to know that I had sex let alone with Edward's brother.

"I just don't want you to become a zombie again."

I turned around after putting my plate in the dish drain.

"I won't Dad, I'm upset but I know it's for the best."

One week after that I got a phone call.

"Hello, Bella"

"Hi, Carlisle."

"We miss you. We would love to see you."

"I don't know."

"We are not angry with you. Will you meet me at the hospital so we could talk further?"

"Yes that's fine."

"How about you meet me at 5pm at my office."

"Alright. That's fine."

I only agreed because I wouldn't have to go to there house to speak to Carlisle.

So I made Charlie's dinner early and I left him a note letting him know where I was. And I left.

I made my way to the hospital. I knew he would want to know what happened. I was not looking forward to this. I pulled into the parking lot and parked. I got out and went into the hospital.

Right on cue Carlisle showed up. He had a smile on his face. He opened his arms. I walked up to him and we hugged each other.

"Bella, how have you been?"

"Ok considering what happened. I know you want to know about that."

"Will you explain Jasper's mark on your neck?"

"Yes, I will."

I forgot about not having to cover it up so hard.

We were standing in front of his office. He opened it I walked in. Carlisle motioned for me to sit. I took a deep breath and sat down.

"Alice didn't tell you at all? I thought once they left she would tell you."

"Well Alice only comes out of her room to hunt and that's all."

Carlisle shut the door and walked behind his desk and sat down.

"Oh, so I should just get this done and over with. You know the day we left and what happened. I decided to give myself to Jasper. Well we just kissed when he took me ice skating. Then the next day we went out that night is when it happened."

I had my head down telling him the short version without all the details.

"Bella, did he hurt you on purpose?"

"No, well I wanted to show him I trusted him. I told him to and in the moment…."

I trailed off more then a little embarrassed. I started blushing.

Carlisle was concentrating very hard on what I had just said then the light bulb clicked on.

"Oh Oh! I see."

He looked a little shocked. If he were human he would have blushed.

"What about the venom?"

"He did get some inside of me but he sucked it out. Between him biting me and the other thing happening. Everything came back to me and I was very upset at first. But I thought about it and I had feelings for Jasper."

"Well is seems like Jasper had extraordinary control."

Carlisle sounded like a very proud father of his son.

"Yes he did. He loves me."

I felt a lump in my throat.

"And tell me how do you feel about Edward and Jasper?"

"I love both of them. But I betrayed Edward he deserves better."

I felt tears roll down my cheek.

"_Traitorous tears!"_ I thought.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen."

"Bella it's ok."

"May I ask?"

"Yes."

He knew what I was going to say.

"Have either of them called?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Thank you, for your time I think its best I leave now."

I started to stand up.

"Oh no Bella there's another reason I asked you here."

I looked at him questionably. What else would he want to speak to me about? I sat back down.

"Well it seems as thought I need someone to help me here with my research files. So I can have more time with patents. I will pay you. And before you tell me no, I already spoke to your Charlie. He thinks it's a good idea for you to get out of the house."

"So I guess I can't really tell you no now can I?"

He smiled one of those special Cullen men smiles. The one you never can say no to. What did Carlisle do teach all of his sons that smile?

"No, I guess not. Welcome to my staff Bella."

"Thank you for everything Carlisle."

I got up to leave again and went to the door.

"Oh Bella, as your first official business I need you to pick up files at my house in my study."

I knew this wasn't going to be that easy. I turned around to look at him and smiled.

"Yes Carlisle. Have a good night."

I walked out of his office and my way out of the hospital. I figured that I may as well get this done and over with.

I went to the Cullen house. I went up to the house and knocked on the door. I walked in since the door wasn't looked. The wind blew behind me making my hair flow in front of me getting in my face.

"BELLA!!"

I saw my best friend standing in front of me. I smiled at her. I missed her so very much. She hugged me.

"I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too, you should thank Carlisle. Where's Esme."

"She's in the kitchen fixing you dinner. I knew you were coming."

"Do you see them coming back anytime soon?"

I had to ask I miss them both even though I screwed up so badly. Esme came in and hugged me.

"I missed you dear we all have. Have you eaten at all?"

"Not much I'll admit. Couldn't bring myself to really."

"Well I will have none of that come on time for my daughter to eat."

Esme my other mother, she truly loved me even though I tore her family apart.

* * *

**Hey guys reviews...I know it slowed down again...Hopefully it will be more exciting in the next chapter which I am going to post tonight after this one. Let me knoew what you think. Thanks again.**

**Nikki**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Twilight....I wish I had all the Cullen men for myself hey even Jacob lol Oh well a girl can dream...right?**

**Hey as I said I put up another chapter. 3 in one day hehe...I love my reviews...I hope I don't disappoint you guys with this one..But it is apart of whats going to happen in later chapters Just hold on for me please. Its the longest one I have put up I beleive ;^)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

****LAST DAY**

Working for Carlisle after 3 months was fun. I got to learn about different diseases and I decided I wanted to go to medical school. But I just wanted to do medical research. I told Carlisle he was more then happy. He pulled some strings to help me get into a college. He even told me that the family was willing to move so they could be with me.

Rosalie and Emmett came back after a month of being gone after the whole thing happened with Edward and Jasper. She was disappointed that I was still around. Emmett was excited to have me around.

Charlie was just happy I finally made up my mind to go to college. After me taking a break from school to thin about what I wanted to do.

As far as Edward and Jasper they were going to be left a message that they were more then welcomed to join the rest of the family.

I was told even though there was another vampire coven in Alaska, we weren't moving close to them. Something about Tanya the leader of the coven always trying to seduce all the men she came in contact with. That made me laugh I have to ask Alice about it when we get settled in the new house.

The day before we were to leave I felt terrible. I felt like my insides were about to fall out. Nothing weird about it I've felt like this for the last few months. I just felt weaker then usual that's all.

I got out of bed and got dressed. I put on a pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt and then headed to the hospital. I had to finish up packing and UPSing all of Carlisle's personal research files. I wasn't going to bring my truck with me. I was leaving it for Charlie.

Carlisle insisted I drive Edwards Volvo since I've had trouble with my truck. I headed to the hospital. I parked and went inside as I walked in all of a sudden I saw Carlisle talking to a young man. They both turned in my direction. They smiled at me. It was EDWARD!

I felt sick my stomach dropped to my feet. I started hyperventilating. I got dizzy and I threw up. Carlisle and Edward ran over to me. I tried to run but it didn't work all I did was make it worse. I passed right out.

"_DAMN IT! WHY ME?"_ I thought.

I woke up in Carlisle's office on his couch. I felt cold fingers on my wrist.

"Bella how are you feeling?"

It was Carlisle.

"Ugg...Like my insides are going to fall out. Well at least I don't feel like I'm going to get sick."

But I said it too soon. My eyes flew open and I threw up. Good thing he's a vampire he got the little trash can just in time for me to throw up in.

After composing myself for throwing up I looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I could have sworn I saw Edward."

As I said it the door opened my eyes went wide. I started to hyperventilate and he came in and shut the door.

"Bella, you have to calm down. You did see him."

"What's going on?"

He spoke again after not seeing him in nearly four months now he's back?

"I figured I was away long enough. I would have been back sooner but I didn't exactly keep track of time."

"Edward, I need to speak to Bella alone. Go home and see your mom and your siblings. Call me when you get there."

"Do you want to use your car? I can ride with Carlisle."

He shrugged.

"Sure."

I handed Edward his keys and he left. I looked at Carlisle confused. Edward looked just as confused when he left.

"Carlisle, what's this about?"

"Just wait a minute. Ok?"

"Alright."

"Just lay here and rest I'll be back. I am going to grab you some crackers and ginger ale."

Carlisle stood up and walked out. I hadn't noticed in all these months how ill I had been feeling. I ate less because of it. That's why I felt so weak. I guess? Ten minutes later he came back. He handed me crackers and a can of ginger ale.

"Bella I have to ask you. Have you had your period?"

I almost choked on the crackers.

"Of course, well I mean I only bleed for a day and a half."

"Is that normal for you? How long has it been like that if it isn't?"

"It's been like that for the last three months. I'm not due until tomorrow."

"Now I have to ask. Did you and Jasper use protection?"

"OH my god! No but we weren't thinking I could get pregnant. You think I'm pregnant?"

"You are my dear."

"How do you know?"

Yes I realize that's the dumbest question ever to ask Carlisle who is a doctor and a vampire.

"I can hear the heartbeat. But I want to give you a test and do an ultra sound before we leave."

I started to cry. Not only is Edward back. Right before we are about to move but I find out I'm pregnant with Jasper's baby.

"Carlisle will you call Alice please? And ask her to come so I'm not alone?"

"Ok, I will call her and grab you a room so we can get started."

He left the room.

Oh dear god my baby doesn't have a father. He's off somewhere in the world. This is my entire fault. When one Cullen finally comes back I find out this! That's when I smelled her, before she could knock.

"Come in Alice."

"How did you know it was me?"

She said as she walked in.

"I smelled you. Just how I can smell Carlisle."

I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth.

She looked at me. Then her face went blank. Like the lights were on but nobody was home. She came back and smiled.

"He's has Jasper's eyes and your lips with dirty blonde hair.

He smile turned sad a little.

"God Alice I'm so very sorry."

"I know. I'm not mad I love you and little Jasper too."

That's when Carlisle came back. I heard him stop.

"Come is she already knows, your there."

He came in with confuse look on his face.

"Apparently she can smell and hear us."

"Well isn't that interesting. And you didn't hear the baby's heartbeat?"

"No, I guess I've been so caught up in everything I wasn't paying attention."

I looked at Carlisle I knew he was coming up with a theory.

"It must have something to do with the baby. It could also have to do with you and Jasper being intimate too. Very interesting.

Alice just had a smile on her face.

Carlisle had a wheelchair with him. Alice helped me in it and wheeled me to my room. There was an ultra sound machine and I got up on the bed and laid back.

"Alice you are going to need to hold your breath. I need blood from her."

Alice held her breath and gave me a reassuring smile. The needle broke the skin. It didn't hurt. Carlisle was quick and it only took him what seemed like mire seconds for him to finish.

"I'm going to run this to the lab with a rush on the results. I will wait for the results. Then I will come back and see how the baby is going."

Carlisle left the room. I sighed. I looked over at Alice.

"Alice, how am I going to explain this to my parents?"

"Tell them after school starts."

"Alice I'm hungry."

"I will get you something when we get home."

"Thank you for not hating me. What about Jasper?"

"I will start looking for his future. It will be hard but I'll try."

"You're the best. Thank you."

"I know, now get sleep you look like hell."

"Gee...Thanks Alice."

We both laughed. I took a nap. I really need to rest.

I woke up to Carlisle speaking to Alice. I didn't open my eyes right away and I kept my breathing shallow enough they wouldn't realize I was awake.

"Alice did you see this?"

"No, I didn't. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess I will talk to her about her options."

I knew there was no option I was keeping my baby even if I was never going to see Jasper again. I opened my eyes. Carlisle and Alice smiled at me.

"Would you like to do the ultra sound now?"

"Yes Carlisle."

He turned the machine on and put this gel on my tummy after I slid my sweat pants down to rest on my upper thigh, and lifted my shirt up a little. Carlisle put the little pressure on my as he was trying to find the baby.

I gasped as I saw this little spot that was moving really fast. I looked at Carlisle and Alice they smiled.

"Is that the baby?"

"The heartbeat."

"Is that normal it going that fast?"

"Well usually it's a little slower but not by much."

"Do you think the baby is going to be ok?"

"I don't know Bella. The only thing I can do is monitor you. And I have to say you need to eat more."

"That's the thing I'm not hungry really nothing is appealing to me."

Carlisle looked at me with concern. I guess I will just have to eat for the baby's sake.

"Bella you have to eat otherwise what happened today will be repeated. You passing out I mean. I know that this is hard you do have options…"

He trailed off.

"No Carlisle, I want this baby."

"Ok then. So we will go home and everyone will go hunt and you can eat and get rest for our move. Would you like a picture of the baby?"

I smiled and nodded. It was sad though Jasper won't be here to enjoy this with m. And how will Edward react? I got up from the bed and fixed my clothes. Carlisle thought it best for me to go home and rest. I went home with Alice.

"Alice how are you going to find him?"

"I don't know. He just keeps running in a forest. But it looks tropical. Do you still love him?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you want him to come back?"

"More then anything."

"What about Edward?"

"That's the thing I love him too. But Jasper just made me feel differently."

I hated talking to Alice about Jasper. I knew it hurt her. But she still loves me after all of this.

We pulled up to the house. I took a deep breath and let it out. I had to tell everyone. Alice took my hand and smiled at me. We got out of her poshe and walked into the house.

There in the living room Esme and Edward sat talking. Esme looked at me and started to smile but stopped she looked at with a confused look. I smiled.

"Bella dear are you ok?"

"Yes, Esme I'm ok."

No sooner did I say that I got dizzy and I started stumbling. But I was caught by two strong cold arms. I looked up and it was Edward. He looked worried. I pulled away from him.

"Thank you. I'm ok I just need to eat. But I do need to speak to the family. I know everyone can hear it."

He nodded he looked so very sad. But what is done is done. No turning back from this. He made sure I was steady on my feet.

Esme went to the kitchen. I followed after her. Normally it would have smelled good but it didn't. I ate anyway. Alice appeared at my side.

"Do you want to tell the family tonight?"

"Yeah, I knew everyone can hear it."

"I know but they won't ask."

I sighed.

"Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, will you all come in here."

They all filed into the dinning room and took a seat.

"I don't know how to say it so I'm pregnant."

"See Rose I told you so."

Emmett whispered too low for my normal human ears would have never heard. I barely heard him say it. So I thought I would have a little fun with it.

"So Emmett how long did it take you to realize it?"

Everyone except Alice gasped. Since I wasn't suppose to hear it. I giggled.

"I can hear you all better then before. And smell you too. Carlisle thinks it has to do with Jasper and the baby."

Esme, Emmett, and Alice had smiles on there faces. Rosalie looked annoyed. Edward was just expressionless. Emmett jumped up and wrapped his arms around me very carefully for once.

"I get to be Uncle Emmett that's awesome!"

"Congratulations dear."

Esme hugged me.

Rosalie got up and glared at me and then stormed out. Emmett went after her. I looked at Alice.

"She's just needs time to adjust. She wanted children. And of course being a vampire we can't well at least not the females. Hey maybe after you have little Jasper you can have one for her."

Alice started to laugh. I looked at her in shock.

"Not funny Alice."

"Oh lighten up Bella. I'm just kidding... But you know what this means right? SHOPPING!!!"

"Oh crap." I groaned.

"Well only after we move. Plus I sill sort of fit my clothes."

Alice went blank again and came back. She had a grin on her face.

"You will need them by next week you are going to pop out by then."

I started pouting. I felt a lump in my throat and I started to cry.

Esme, Alice and Edward came next to me and tried to calm me, which didn't work. Edward picked me up and put me in his lap. He rocked me back and forth.

"Bella, its ok please don't cry. It's not good for the baby."

He cooed in my ear. I still didn't stop crying.

* * *

**I know Bella is a cry baby but what do yo expect trust me she won't be ****for much longer.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! I couldn't wait to put up the next two chapters I was too excited! I did read BD but Bella's pregnancy will not be like the book. She the baby won't be sucking the life out of her. She feels so weak because she doesn't eat that much.

* * *

**

**EDWARD I **

I can't believe Jasper my brother would betray me, Bella too. I don't know what hurt more. Bella was the only woman I've ever loved in my whole life and undead life.

I lost Bella to Jasper. I just needed to think, get away from everyone. I couldn't look at her or him. I didn't even want to chance hearing his thoughts about what they did together.

I have to take blame for this myself too. If I had just given her what she wanted. I will always love Bella and do anything for her. But I know she loves Jasper as much as he loves her. I wanted what's best for her. I want her to be happy. Even if it means I never get to be with her again. I told her once I would always forgive her and I meant it. What else could I do?

I miss my family. I need them. When I left I didn't say good bye.

The worse part was Alice. She seen it and didn't tell me. She says that was the only way: Jasper and Bella betraying us, Alice betraying me. I can't go through eternity being angry with all three of them.

I found myself just wandering. I'm ready to go home. I've been gone some time now. I didn't know exactly how long. I need to go back! So I ran home.

I found out what the date was by listening to the people around me what the date was. I've been gone three and a half months. I decided to go to the hospital first. I knew Carlisle would be there. I went to his office and knocked.

"Come in."

I walked in to see Carlisle packing his office up. And I smelled strawberries and freesia.

"Carlisle moving without me?"

"Edward, son it's good you've come home in time."

He didn't turn he was kept doing what he was doing.

"Yes we are moving. Bella has decided to go to college and I told her we would move so she could have us with her for support. Oh I'm getting ahead of myself. Bella has been helping me here as my assistant with my research and she expressed an interest in medical research. But she hasn't been herself since you and Jasper left."

"What?"

I frowned.

"Oh right. Jasper left the same night you did. She stayed away for three weeks and I called her. I figured if I gave her a job I could keep an eye on her. Alice wouldn't talk to any of us. She would only come out to hunt. I thought it would be for the best for both girls."

Carlisle moved from the filing cabinet and walked over to me. He gave me a bone crushing hug.

"I'm glad you're back son."

"Me too."

Then Carlisle looked at his watch.

"Bella should be here soon to help packing up the rest of my office."

Carlisle and I walked out of his office explaining how Bella's been doing ok but she looked paler then usual. She wasn't eating like she used to. That's when he scent hit me. I turned my head and there she was. I smiled at her. She looked like she was about to get sick.

She started to hyperventilate and her heart was racing but it sounded odd too. She threw up. Carlisle and I ran to her. But she started backing away. Then she passed out.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her?"

"I told you she hasn't been eating like she should."

I picked her up into my arms and carried her to Carlisle's office.

Carlisle thought

"_You hear that Edward?"_

"Yes. What is that?"

Carlisle thought

"_I can't say right now. I need to talk to Bella first."_

I put her down on the couch in his office.

"She's waking up; I'm going to wait outside of your office."

Carlisle nodded. I walked out.

I was waiting outside of his office. I heard Carlisle ask hoe she was doing. It was funny she wasn't sure if she say me or not. I decided that was my cue to let her know I was back. She started to hyperventilate again. Carlisle had to tell her to calm down.

"I figured I was away long enough. I would have been back sooner but I didn't exactly keep track of time."

I smiled at her. She was still beautiful. Carlisle had mentioned he needed to speak to Bella, and told me to go see Esme.

Carlisle thought

"_She's not gonna like what I'm going to tell her."_

I was confused by Carlisle's thoughts.

Apparently Bella has been driving my car. Not that I minded. She gave me my keys.

I left and went home. I pulled up and got out. Esme came running from behind the house.

"EDWARD!"

She had her arms around me squeezing me.

"Hi Mom."

"Where have you been? We've been so worried."

"Running around the world. I just didn't want to deal with what happened."

I smiled at her.

"Did you see your father?"

"Actually I went there first. That's how I got my car."

"So you saw Bella?"

"Yes, she passed out. She doesn't look good."

"I know I try. She has very interest in food lately. Hopefully that will change."

She looked so concerned for Bella. Esme saw her as her daughter. I changed the subject quickly.

"So we're moving?"

"Yes."

She said with a small voice.

We head towards the house. She looked at me.

"What are you going to do? I mean are you coming with us?"

She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Of course Mom. What about Jasper?"

"We are leaving a message for him with Charlie and here at the house, and his motorcycle. What are you going to do as far as Bella?"

"That will come later. I don't want to much it. I just want to enjoy being here first."

Then I heard everyone's thoughts.

"_He's back."_

_**(Rosalie)**_

She sounded bored.

"_Eddie your home! Man I'm glad you're back!" _

_**(Emmett)**_

He was excited like a kid in a candy store.

"_Hey Edward! I'm going to the hospital to be with Bella. Glad you're home." _

_**(Alice)**_

The little pixie just sounded happy but sad at the same time.

I sighed. What's going on with Bella? I wondered. I know I have two medical degrees but I don't trust myself to think of what I think it maybe.

"_Rose and I are going to be out hunting you are more then welcomed to join us." _

**(Emmett)**

"No Emmett I'm going to sit here with Esme for a while. I'll see you when you two get home."

Esme and I sat there talking and waiting for Alice, Bella, and Carlisle to come home.

After Bella told everyone the news, I was even more heartbroken. To know that could have been my child growing inside of her instead of my brother. Who to my surprise left after I did. I gotta talk to Bella and Alice.

First I would talk to Alice, then to Bella. My brother is a damned fool just like me.

I ended up trying to comfort Bella after Alice not realizing how insensitive she was being told Bella in not so many words was going to get fat. Or maybe she was crying about Jasper not being here I wasn't' sure.

* * *

**You all know what to do please tell me what to think. Thank you for reading...There's more to come I promise. IF you have any questions just ask I promise to answer them.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello all...Ok my little friendly remind this is a fan fiction I made some stuff up to fit my storyforgive me... :^)**

**Once again Thank you for all your reviews! **

**I don't not own Twilight! **

* * *

**EDWARD II**

"Alice, what room does Bella sleep in?"

Alice thought

"_She stopped staying the night after everything happened."_

"I see, Bella needs to rest."

"You can put her in my room. I will make sure she's comfortable."

"Bella I'm going to take you to Alice's room. You need to rest."

To my surprise she didn't agree with me. She nodded Bella was too exhausted to put up a fight. I took Bella upstairs to Alice's room. Alice was behind me the whole time. I sat Bella on the bed. Alice went into her closet and came out with a t-shirt, it was Jasper's. I turned and walked out of her room. But I stopped at the door.

"Alice I need to speak to you after she is taken care of."

I walked out and went downstairs. This is going to be a lot harder then I thought. Alice came downstairs.

"Edward, what are you planning on doing about Bella?"

"I'm thinking…."

"_I was going to look for Jasper after the move." _

Alice thought

"I don't think you should leave her alone. She needs you, I'll go."

With that everyone came running into the living room.

"Edward you just came back. Please don't leave again."

Esme looked worried. Rose just looked infuriated.

"This is because that human whore couldn't keep her legs closed!"

"ROSALIE HALE!"

Esme, Alice, and even Emmett said with shocked looked on there faces. I got in her face and growled.

"Don't you ever call her that ever again!"

She looked truly scared of me. It was kind of funny. Emmett didn't even help her. It was unusual because if I and Rosalie would argue he would always jump in between us. Rosalie growled at me.

"Get out of my face Edward!"

I backed away, and looked at everyone.

"I will clarify what I was saying to Alice. She was telling me that she was going to look for Jasper. But Bella needs her here more then me. I know he's the only one that should be by her side. And we won't tell Bella. We will just make this seem like I'm here to visit. Alice will stay here and look for his future, and call me with any information she comes up with. I won't leave until after we get to Alaska."

"Dear, you don't have to do this. Jasper will come home when he's ready."

"Mom, Bella's pregnant with his child. He needs to know and be there for her. If it was me I hope he would do the same thing."

Emmett spoke up.

"What will you do when you find him? I mean are you going to tell him?"

I turned to him.

"It's not my place to tell him. But what I will tell him is that she's sick."

"He'll know it's a lie."

Esme said.

"Not completely really. She did throw up and pass out."

Emmett said.

I smile. This plan was going to work. Bella needed him.

"_Bro, I'm coming with you."_

Emmett thought.

"Do you think your wife will undo your leash?"

"_Hey we haven't used that in months."_

Emmett thought.

"I would like to know what your saying Emmett."

Rosalie finally spoke after he little insult of Bella. I looked at her and smirked.

"Emmett wants to come with me."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. She turned to and faced Emmett she put her hand on his cheek. She looked into his eyes. I had to turn away. I remember doing that to Bella.

"Anything that makes you happy baby."

The she kissed him. I turned to Alice. It was settled. Emmett and I would were going to look for Jasper and no on will not tell Bella what we were up to. I hope I was making the right decision.

"Alice, will you come hunting with me?"

She smiled.

"Of course I will."

We excused ourselves and took off running into the forest. I didn't run at my full speed I stayed next to Alice.

"I know already Edward thank you."

"Alice, you know I would like to have said it. Some times your gift can be rather annoying."

She gave me a toothy smile.

"I know, yours it too."

"I forgive you Alice. I love you my dear sweet sister."

She laughed as we were running through the forest. It was nice to hear she was partially happy at least.

"Bella will be awake soon. We need to get back."

We quickly finished off on kills and ran back to the house. Carlisle and Esme needed to hunt before leaving tomorrow.

I heard Bella talking in her sleep. I really missed that. I walked in and sat at the foot of the bed.

"Please stay."

Was all she said. Then she shot straight up and ran from the bed to the bathroom. She threw up. I had turned to watch the bathroom door.

"I really don't like this I'm hungry again but nothing smells the same."

Bella came out of the bathroom. She closed her eyes and put her head back. She sighed, her nostrils flared a little.

"What's that smell?"

I didn't think anything of it. She opened her eyes and looked dead into mine. I kind of felt uneasy with her looking at me like that.

"I don't know Bella."

She came towards me. Bella only had on one of Jasper's t-shirts. She crawled on to the bed and was on all fours. I had to admit she looked really sexy. She started to smell the pillows, the sheets, and the blankets with her eyes closed.

"It's not any of these."

Her voice was low.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Edward, do you mind?"

She came closer. I was kind of turned on with the way she was acting. She looked like a cat. Bella was right in front of me. Her hands were on either side of me. She bent down and smelled the top of my thigh.

"No, that's not it."

Then she came up and smelled the front of my shirt.

"No, that's not it either."

She came to the collar of my shirt and pulled back. Her face was an inch away from mine.

"There it is the smell. It smells so good. It's making me hungry."

She opened her eyes and smiled.

Bella closed her eyes once more; she started running her nose along my jaw. I closed my eyes and stiffened at the touch of her skin. I could have sworn I heard Bella purr. I thought quickly.

"_I didn't touch human food. All I did was hug everyone and….__**hunt**__…OH NO!"_

I opened we both opened ours eyes at the same time. Her smile faded.

"Oh god Edward I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

I backed away from her. She sat back on her legs.

"I…I..Umm…have to get a shower and change I just came in to check on you."

I ran out and ran right into Alice.

"Alice you heard that right?"

"Yeah it's weird."

Alice proceeded to smell me where Bella did.

"Umm…Edward you have blood on your collar."

"I didn't realize it. I wasn't exactly paying attention.

That's when Bella opened the door.

"What's wrong with me?"

She had a look of horror on her face. I had forgotten she could hear us a lot better. Alice and I looked at her.

"We'll talk to Carlisle when he and Esme get back. We are leaving in two hours."

I was truly worried about her. She was acting like a completely different person. I quickly went to my room. On my bed was an outfit no doubt care of Alice. I took my clothes off and showered. While I was in there I heard the door open. It was Bella. I looked at her she had her head down. I knew she was blushing.

"Edward, can I come in?"

I was a little shocked.

"Sure."

The glass of my shower was fogged up so you couldn't see my lower half.

"I'm so sorry I behaved badly. I just didn't know what came over me back there."

"It's ok Bella. We can talk on the way to Alaska."

"I just thought I would apologize now about that."

She walked out. I sighed. I'm supposed to go looking for Jasper after we get to Alaska. And here I am getting turned on by Bella doing something unusual for her. I wonder how she feels about me.

I got out of the shower and dried and clothed myself quickly. I went downstairs and outside. I wanted to head Carlisle and Esme of f before they went into the house. I found them quickly.

"Carlisle, something strange just happened with Bella."

He gave me a questioning look.

"No nothing like that."

I explained how she acted then how she snapped out of it. He looked very intrigued but it and smiled.

"Well I guess that she hungers for blood. But not like us. It maybe because she still has some what of a menstrual cycle. She is due for it today. She informed me of this yesterday. This due to her pregnancy no doubt, very interesting."

"Oh my."

Esme said.

"It seems like she doesn't need it all the time. She never came to the hospital when she had her menstrual cycle. We have to see if it happens again."

"So what do we do in the mean time?"

I was very curious how the hell we were going to pull this off.

"You and Alice have to watch her. She won't be able to go to college classes on campus. She was going to start in the summer. She will have to talk them online. We will get her books and I will help her. It's for her and the baby's safety and the humans as well."

With that we ran to the house. Bella had left with Alice to tell him good bye. They came back twenty minutes before he were to leave. Bella was to ride with me so we could talk. Esme packed food for Bella to eat while on the road. Carlisle and Esme too his Mercedes, Emmett drove his jeep, Rosalie was in her BMW. Alice was in her porshe. We were off to Alaska to our new home.

* * *

**Hey all you know what to do...REVIEW....REVIEW.....REVIEW!!!!....Thank you again **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone hope you all had a great thanksgiving! I know its short but I am going to put up another chapter tonight after I get back from the store. PROMISE HEHEHE.....**

**So I don't own Twilight...I do dream of all the Cullen men haha! Tahnks for your reviews! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Car Ride**

I sat in the Volvo with Edward. I was so embarrassed in how I acted towards him in Alice's room. I did apologize to him while he was in the shower. I couldn't bring myself to speak. I wanted to talk. Edward cleared his throat.

"Umm…I spoke to Carlisle about what happened. And his theory is because you still get some what of a period you crave blood."

"But that makes no sense!"

I was trying to remain as calm as possible.

"Look what happened Bella. You acted like a completely different person."

I put my head down I knew I was blushing. I put my hand on my stomach and rubbed it.

"Edward, I…I'm so very sorry I slept with Jasper. I knew it was wrong the first time after I realized the truth."

I looked over at Edward his expression was unreadable his knuckles were tight around the steering wheel. I knew I had to finish no need to drag this out.

"It only happened twice."

I put my head back down, and took a deep breath.

"He made me feel differently. I have no excuse for the second time. But it happened. You can hate me and never speak to me again. I didn't think I just went with what I was feeling. I know Jasper didn't manipulate my emotions either. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

I felt a lump in my throat and tears were welling up in my eyes. I took a deep breath. I was so hungry by this point. This is so the wrong time for this to happen. Edward was still quite like he was in deep thought. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the food Esme packed for me and none of it smelled good but I ate it anyway.

Before Edward spoke he turned and looked at me. I was shoving food in my mouth and drinking my water. He raised his eyebrow.

"Bella, umm…I wanted to say I don't hate you and I still love you. Like I said I will always forgive you."

He smiled then shook his head.

"You really must be hungry you couldn't even wait for us to finish talking." He chuckle.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be its ok."

I continued to eat. After five minutes past he asked me.

"Do you love me?"

I choked on a piece of chocolate cake. I looked over at him my eyes were wide. He didn't waste any time.

"Bella are you ok." He was panicked.

I composed myself and took a swig of water.

"Yeah, you just caught me off guard that's all. I do love you. But I love him too. I honestly wish I just had feelings for you. And now with a baby coming things have become more complicated. I've gone and made a real mess of things."

I felt so guilty. As soon as I said that my stomach turned.

"Edward pull over I'm gonna get sick."

He pulled over and I got out and ran into the trees. I leaned over and got sick. It's a good thing my hair was already pulled back.

"Oh this has to stop. I shouldn't have eaten all that food so fast."

I knew Edward heard me so I didn't feel crazy talking out loud. I heard him come up behind me. I stood up straight and turned around. I looked at him. Edward smells so sweet and he looked so very sexy. Edward handed me my toothbrush, toothpaste, and a bottle of water.

"I'll give you some privacy."

I brushed my teeth. Why does being pregnant have to involve throwing up? And when I saw Edward I just wanted him. I wanted to feel his cold skin against mine. I shook my head trying to get that thought out of my head. I walked over to the Volvo. Edward was standing there waiting for me. He helped me back into the car. He got in the drivers seat and we drove off.

My hormones and emotions are all over the place. I guess I'm kind of glad Jasper isn't around. He would have trouble being around me. I guess I will have to talk to Carlisle when we get to Alaska. I sat back and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I don't know how long I was sleeping but I was woken up by a soft velvet voice calling my name.

"Bella...Bella?...Wake up we're here."

My eyes fluttered. I really didn't want to wake up I was so tired. But I knew I had to move. I opened my eyes and rubbed them.

"I know your tired Bella. But I think you would be more comfortable in your own bed."

I yawned and got out and stretched.

"Yeah, I think your right."

I smiled.

Edward smiled back. I took it as a good sign.

Everyone pulled up and got out of there cars. The house was just a little different from the old house.

The house was light blue and the shutters were dark gray. It had a very big yard and was surrounded by the woods. The porch had a swing on it so you could look out at the stars at night.

We all walked in the house. Instead of it being three stories it was five. We all followed Carlisle and Esme up the stairs. Esme was pointing out the rooms to everyone.

Emmett and Rosalie's room was on the second floor. Face it no one wanted them on the floor under them. Thank the stars Esme thought about that. But she also wasn't sure of the nature of the relationship between Alice, Jasper, Edward, and me had at this point. And now with the baby, I just didn't know.

So Esme put Jasper on the same floor as Emmett and Rosalie. The third floor belonged to Esme and Carlisle and his study. The fourth floor is where Alice's room and my room. We had separate rooms though, which was good. And just like the old house Edward got the top floor all to himself.

My room was huge the walls were light purple with black trim. The cretins were black. For when I wanted to take a nap during the day the sun could not show through and disturb me. I had a king size bed against the wall was so when you walked in the bed was the first thing you saw. I had a big desk with a laptop with a printer. Next to the desk was a book shelf with my books from Charlie's house. I even had my own bathroom. It was great!

I was still pretty tired from the drive so I decided to lay down on my bed. I knew no one would mind. I would talk to Carlisle later. I laid down on the very soft and comfy bed. I was out for three hours.

I woke up to the smell of food. I got up and went downstairs very carefully. I found the kitchen. It had a perfect view of the back yard. There was a beautiful lake that was surrounded by the very thick and green forest, and flowers were starting to slowly starting to bloom. As I was looking out of the glass doors I saw Edward's reflection coming up.

"I thought you would be hungry so I cooked something for you."

I turned around to look at him. I grabbed my food and went to into the dinning room. Alice came dancing in; she had a smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing."

I looked at her suspiciously. I didn't trust her when she smiled like that.

"I don't trust that smile you're giving me."

"I'm just happy that's all."

I shrugged and let it go. But I couldn't help but think it had something to do with Edward and me. I got up after I was done eating and washed my dish. I started to look for Carlisle. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I thought I may as well try to use my heightened senses. I picked out his scent from all the ones I was smelled. I went upstairs to his study. I knocked.

"Come in Bella."

"Hey Carlisle I wanted to talk to you and start putting away files."

"Of course Bella and I have no doubt you wanted to speak about what happened at the house before we left too."

I felt my face get hot I knew I was blushing tomato red.

"Yes."

I looked down at my feet.

"I will be monitoring you. I'm afraid that you will need to do online courses while you are pregnant. I would like to bring you some animal blood since that is what was on Edward. But id you don't feel hungry you don't have to drink it. And since you and Alice are so close we thought it was best to put you on the same floor as her so she can help you too."

I listened to everything Carlisle had to say, while I put away his files.

"Umm…Carlisle…There was something else I wanted to ask about too.

I paused.

"You can ask me anything Bella."

"Oh this is so embarrassing. When I smelled the blood on Edward I felt something else too…"

Carlisle frowned I didn't want to come right bout and say it. I found a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote.

**I was aroused….sexually…I mean.**

I was bright red as Carlisle read what I wrote. He sighed. He had an understanding look on his face.

"Well it's normal to have those type of feeling as your hormones are in overdrive I don't think the one had to do with the other though."

Carlisle smiled at me. I sighed then went back to work.

* * *

Hey everyone thank you for reading tell me what you think...I know its not exciting but it is needed...Thank you again


	26. Chapter 26

**SORRY! It took me longer to type this one out. My friends called me and texted me but here you go! **

**Ok here's the thing I see that alot of people have checked my story out and haven't said anything It takes waht 2 mintues to tell me what you think. All your reviews make me what to continue with this story.**

**I don't Own Twilight!**

**

* * *

**

**Blood Seduction**

When Carlisle and I finished with his study I wondered around the house it wasn't late at all it was just starting to get dark. Everyone went hunting. I was kind of dreading when they came back. So I went up to my room and took a shower. Then turned on the TV and DVD player.

I wanted to watch something happy yet sad in the end. I picked out Moulin Rouge. I pushed play as I got dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that were rather short but what did it matter no one here wanted me. I curled up in the middle of my bed.

As the movie played I found myself singing along with the musical numbers. I laughed at myself and said out loud.

"God I'm such a loser."

I took a deep breath. I hadn't noticed with all my sings and laughing and crying at the sad parts that everyone had come back from hunting. It was dark outside now. I heard footsteps coming down the hallway and stopping at my door.

"Come in Edward."

The door slowly opened. He stuck his head in.

"I didn't want to disturb you during your movie."

He said giving me a crooked smile.

I blushed. I knew he heard me singing. Well everyone did.

Edward came in all the way and shut the door behind him. I noticed he had a thermos in his had. I really didn't want to know what was in it, but my curiosity got the better of me. I smiled.

"Umm…Edward what's that you got there."

I pointed to the thermos in his hand

"Oh this it's for you. I know you already talked to Carlisle. Alice thought I better bring this to you."

"So that's…." I trailed off

"Blood? Yes you can't smell it?"

"No my sense of smell is not as strong as yours but not as weak as it used to be."

I shrugged. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Edward sighed.

"Carlisle thought it best you drink this now before you well you know."

He seemed a little uncomfortable saying it. Geez… for someone with two medical degrees he sure is shy of talking about this stuff.

"I understand you can sit it on my desk."

I gestured to my desk. Edward made his way over to my desk and leaned against it. I got off the bed and sat at my desk.

"Let me get this over with."

He opened the thermos. I held my breath.

"Bella, you don't have to hold your breath its just animal blood."

I nodded and breathed. My senses were flooded with the sweet scent. My mouth watered. Edward handed me the thermos. I looked at him.

"Please don't look at me."

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I know. I would feel more comfortable please."

Edward nodded and turned his back to me. I closed my eyes and brought the thermos to my lips. The blood was still warm it made me hungry. Without hesitation I drank it. I moaned in delight as I finally felt full. I drank every drop greedily.

With my right hand that wasn't holding the thermos I started caressing my neck. I hadn't thought about how much I missed that feeling. Then my hand traveled down to my collarbone and I barely grazed my right breast.

I heard a sharp in take of air. I knew he was watching I didn't care. Carlisle said that it was normal for my hormones to be going haywire. But I think he was wrong about blood not having anything to do with it in my case.

I opened my eyes. I looked into a pair of golden eyes that were steadily turning darker. I smirked at Edward. Once again I was not acting myself.

"Edward…." I whispered.

I heard him gulp. He just didn't have a clue how sexy he looked in his blue t-shirt and black jeans. That hugged him in all the right places. I stood up and walked around my desk. Edward never took his eyes off of me.

"Edward…" I whispered again.

"Bella…?"

I closed the distance between up.

"I don't think….Maybe I should go get…"

I cut him off I put one finger on his lips and I got as close as possible to Edward. I pressed myself against him.

"No, don't go."

"I can't do this with you."

"Shh…I think you can…" I purred

My hand slid down his chest. I could feel his cold hard chest under my hand. I watched as Edward closed his eyes. My hand went further down until it rested at the top hem of his jeans

"Edward, I have a very strong need that you can only help with."

I started moving my hand down. I brushed his thigh. He let out a little moan. I took his hand and led him to my bed. Edward opened his eyes as he sat down at the foot of my bed. I straddled him.

"You're pregnant Bella. You're even more fragile then you used to be. I don't want to hurt you or your baby."

I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"It's ok I know what I'm doing."

My lips grazed his ear. He shuddered as I spoke. My hot breathe washed over his ear. I pulled back and his eyes were closed again. I smile to myself and leaned forward and slowly licked his lips. His lips slightly parted in response. I pressed my lips to his. I pushed my tongue past his lips.

Edward didn't pull away. He tongue met mine and massaged mine gently. I felt his arms encircle around me. I slowly started moving my hips grinding down on him. I could feel him growing hard under me. I pulled back I needed air. Edward opened his eyes. His eyes were black with need but he wouldn't ever admit it. He looked into my eyes.

"Bella we shouldn't do this."

"I need it, it's been too long. I can feel you want this as much as me."

"This isn't you Bella. Stop and think about what you are doing."

"No, I don't want to think. I just want to feel."

I crushed my lips to his again. Edward's hands were roaming all over me. Then I felt his hands up my shirt. I shivered slightly. It felt good. I moaned in his mouth.

I found the hem of my shirt and took it off only breaking our kiss for a second. I remembered the last time I did this in Edward's presence. It was the night before I hit my head. I pushed that thought back.

I found the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head, once again breaking our kiss for only a second. I pressed my chest against his chest and a low deep growl came from his chest. I felt my nipples harden against his cold chest.

Edward's lips made there way down my jaw and my neck. He licked and sucked, and nipped at my neck I moaned in pleasure. But he went down the left side. I knew why. Why can't I just stop thinking?

Edward's hands were cupping my ass massaging it gently. Then his right hand made its' way to one of my breast. He rubbed it. I hadn't realized they were so sensitive, until he gently pinched my nipple. I felt myself get very wet. I knew he could smell my arousal. He leaned me back enough so he could capture my nipple in his mouth.

"Edward please...."

I moaned trying to tell him I needed him inside of me.

"Hmm…"

Was all he said. The vibration made me moan again. I had no control over the noises that came out of me.

I got off of Edward's lap and pulled my shorts off so I was now completely naked in front of him (yes I was going commando). He looked at me in awe.

"You're so beautiful."

But when his eyes drifter down to my stomach he looked so sad. I had forgotten that I was pregnant with Jasper's baby for a moment. I brought my hands to Edward's face and cupped his cheeks. I looked into his eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him. I felt his hands rest on my hips.

His left hand ran down my leg and grabbed behind my knee and brought it up and placed my foot flat on my bed. He traced little circles on my inner thigh as he got closer to my very wet core.

He stopped kissing me and again captured my nipple in his mouth and sucked on it hard, as his hand found my wet core.

Edward ran along my opening to my clit making them wet. I moaned and whimpered.

"Bella you're so wet and excited."

He said against my nipple.

"Edward please stop toying with me."

My breathing hitched as he very painfully slow pushed two fingers inside of me.

"Edward…."

Fell from my lips and my head went back and closed my eyes. He slowly and carefully pumped his fingers in and out of me. You could hear how wet I was every time he pumped in and out. Then he stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

I whimpered at the loose of his fingers. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Why did you stop it felt good."

I pouted.

"I'm sure you don't want to do this standing. I just need to ask…Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm standing here naked I'm sure."

Edward nodded. I moved my leg from bed and he put his hands on my hips to guide me back. He stood up and switched positions with me. Now he was standing in front of me and I was sitting.

I looked up at him and smiled. I reached for his jeans button and undid them. He let his pants drop. I sat back and watched his pull his black silk boxers off. He stepped out of them. I got a very good look at what was going to bring me pleasure. I swear he was just as big or even a little bit bigger then Jasper. I leaned forward to take Edwards hard member in my mouth when he stopped me. I frowned. I was so confused.

"No Bella this is about you not me."

I nodded and pulled myself back in the middle of my bed. Edward came around of the left side of my bed and laid down next to me.

I rolled on my side as did he and we were now facing each other. I hitched my leg on his hip. He started to kiss my neck and shoulder. Edward's fingers once again found there way to my very wet core.

I moaned again. He was very careful with me. Edward pumped in and out again. I rested my forehead on his shoulder as I moaned. I felt the fire inside course though me. I started trembling and panting.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yes…(Pant)…don't stop…(moan)…I'm so very close."

Edward continued pumping in and out of me with his fingers. I placed one of my hands on his chest. And I slid it down to find his very hard member and started to stroke him. At first he stiffened at the contact. Then he relaxed.

He moaned as I stroked him. We were both moaning in each others mouths. I was shaking so badly now it was too hard to keep up a good rhythm on his cock. I felt the fire raging inside of me and it exploded. My muscles clamped down around Edward's fingers as I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming. I was panting hard. Once my body slowly came down from my organism Edward slowly removed his finger from inside of me and kissed my forehead.

"You can stop now."

He whispered low in my ear. I frowned.

"No why would I do that I want more of you."

Edward was now on his back when I stopped stroking him. I sat up. I needed more of a release. I straddled him again. I leaned forward and kissed Edward. Our tongues were massaging one another. He tangled his fingers in the back of my hair. I settled myself on Edward and started rubbing my wet core on his hard cock.

I wanted him to feel how wet he made me. He moaned as I did this. I made sure his entire length was wet. As my hips moved up I could feel the head of his cock at my entrance. I slowly moved my hips so his cock was inside of me. Edward broke our kiss.

"Oh God Bella…."

I was in pure bliss at the feeling of Edward finally inside of me. I rocked my hips and closed my eyes just enjoying the pleasure. We both were moaning and panting. I sweating and Edward hands were rubbing and massaging my breast.

"Bella….you feel so good."

Edward moved his hands to my hips, as I rolled them around in a circle. He then rolled us over very carefully. He looked into my eyes. I saw love it was the same look he always gave me before this all happened. I brought my hand up to his cheek. He smiled down at me. Edward slowly pulled his cock out of me and slowly back in. He was going slow and was being so careful. He made sure he didn't put any of his weight on me. Edward was making love to me.

The fire inside me was slowly getting hotter it was consuming me. I couldn't scream I was just able to moan. Edward leaned forward and kissed me gently. He pulled back. He kept the same rhythm the whole time. He looked back into my eyes, when I did open my eyes. I felt my eyes starting to sting. My vision started to blur as the fire started to explode again and engulf my entire body. As I was shaking I felt tears slip from my eyes. Edward finally released but he pulled out and I felt his cold seed on the outside of my core and inner thigh.

I couldn't stop my tears from falling. Edward was no longer on top of me. He was lying next to me. I knew he had a smile on his face. I was looking at the ceiling. He must have looked over at me.

"Bella, oh god did I hurt you? What's wrong is it the baby?"

I shook my head no. He pulled me in his arms and I buried my face in his cold hard chest.

"Please. Tell me what's wrong?"

"You're still in love with me even after what I've done."

I knew he told me on the drive but part of me really didn't believe him.

It was more of a statement then a question.

"I saw it in your eyes and I felt it, in the way you touched me."

"Yes, Bella I'm in love with you and I always will be no matter what."

"Why after everything I did and even now?"

I wiped my cheeks and eyes.

"You are the first and only woman I've ever loved no matter what has happened."

I was at a loose for words.

"Edward…"

Was all I could say, he put his finger under my chin and leaned away from me a little so he could look into my eyes. And he gave me a heart breaking smile.

I was so tired but I felt all sweaty and stinky.

"Edward I need to get cleaned up. Would you come in with me?"

I sat up and got out of bed. I looked at the sheets they didn't look clean at all.

"I think I need to change my sheets too."

Edward put his boxers on and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my closet and grabbed my robe so I could put it on. Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my neck and inhaled my scent. I smiled. It felt so good to be given this kind of affection. But then I thought of Jasper and the baby. Then I had to ask him.

"Do I smell the different? You know because I'm pregnant?"

"Yes you smell sweeter now that I think about it."

I brought my hands up to my stomach and sighed.

"Edward I'm scared. I can't do this alone."

"You're not alone, you have all of us."

"Even you?"

"Yes Bella, even me."

He kissed the top of my head. Edward took my hand and led me to my bathroom. There was a tub big enough for both of us to fit comfortably and still have room to squeeze a third person in. I turned on the water and waited for the tub to fill. Edward left. I guess he didn't want to get in with me.

So I took the opportunity to look in the full length mirror that was in the bathroom. I only saw a little change in my body not too noticeable though. When I was looking at my body Edward came back in with three towels in his hands.

I got in the tub once it was filled up enough. I went under the nice and warm water to get my hair wet. I came up and Edward was in the tub with me. He sat across from me.

"Come here and turn away from me."

I smiled and I did. Edward reached around me and grabbed my shampoo. He washed my hair and then when he put in the conditioner he massaged my scalp. I even purred. He chuckled. He washed and got out so I could finish up myself.

I finally got out. My hands were all pruny I laughed at myself. I dried off and put on my robe. I put my hair in the other towel Edward had brought in for me. I went out of the bathroom and saw Edward standing next to my bed.

"I thought I would change your sheets for you."

He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"You didn't have to but thank you."

I went to my closet that's when I saw a drop a size of a dime of blood on my foot. Edward came in he looked worried.

"I smell blood! Are you ok? Is it the baby?"

"Edward I feel fine. I still get my period remember."

"I would still like Carlisle to check you out."

"Fine." I huffed.

I didn't feel any pain so I didn't see what the big deal was.

I grabbed a pair of night pants, panties, and a tank top. Edward left my room to go get Carlisle. I knew He would have to tell him what happened. I decided to just put my tank top on and left my robe on and out my towel around my waist underneath. I sat on my bed to wait for Edward and Carlisle. The thermos was gone too.

"You guys came come in."

I do really enjoy doing that. Edward, Carlisle, and Alice came in.

"Hey guys lets get this over with."

I knew Carlisle was going to do an internal exam. Edward excused himself. Alice stayed with me. I lad back on my bed and Carlisle checked me out. I was so glad he was quick. It was rather awkward to have my ex-boyfriend and the father of my child doing that kind of exam on me, but I knew I couldn't trust anyone else with it.

"I don't see anything bad, but I do recommend that you don't umm….have sexual intercourse while you're pregnant."

I blushed, Alice giggled. I glared at her and she stopped. I sat up and closed my legs.

"Carlisle it happened again. But drinking the blood made it worse."

"Well then we have a rather interesting situation."

"I don't want to be like this when I need blood."

"We will figure out a way I promise."

Carlisle said in his fatherly tone. I looked at Alice then back at Carlisle the both gave me reassuring similes.

"Ok, well I'm going to go back to my study. Bella for right now stay in bed. I start at the hospital tomorrow night. And I will be able to give you an ultra sound and continue to exam you. Get some rest. Good night ladies."

"Thank you Carlisle and good night."

"Good night DAD."

Alice said with a smile on her face. She then sat down next to me so that her body was towards mine and her smile got even bigger.

'So tell me whose better?"

My mouth fell open. I got up and went into my bathroom to finish getting dressed.

"Alice everyone will hear you!"

I hissed.

"Well everyone heard you two going at it."

That had honestly slipped my mind at the moment.

I came out of the bathroom and sat back down on the bed.

"It's ok, you two are a lot quite then Rose and Emmett."

"Bella…"

I hear Edward call through the door.

'Come in Edward."

He came in.

"Oh you look so tired. I just wanted to see if you needed anything."

I thought for a minute.

"Well some soft chocolate ship cookies and milk sound really good right now. Thank you."

Edward left to get me my cookies and milk. I got all the way into bed and put my back against the headboard and stretched my legs out in front of me. Alice laid down next to me and put he head in my lap I ran my fingers through her hair, she purred. I looked down at her.

"Alice did you just purr?"

We both giggled

"Yes, I couldn't help it."

I knew she missed Jasper and the affection. I tried my best to show her affection. She rolled over and looked up at me.

"You know everything will be ok. We'll get through this I promise."

"Thank you Alice. I'm worried about being a mom and the rest of the pregnancy. I don't want to jump on whoever has to bring me animal blood whenever I need it."

Alice started laughing when Edward came in. he was being trailed by Emmett and Rosalie.

Emmett grinned at me.

"So little sis have fun with Edward?"

Edward growled, I blushed Alice and Rose both laughed.

"Emmett…"

I whined.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

"I thought we would come up and watch a movie since you are now doing the whole bed rest thing."

Emmett said with a smile. He looked concerned about me.

"What do you all want to watch?"

I asked before I said the first movie that popped in my head.

"How about Bram Stocker's Dracula?"

Emmett suggested smiling. We all laughed.

"Sure." Everyone said.

Edward handed me my cookies. Alice sat up so I could eat them. I took a bite and it actually tasted good how they were supposed to taste. Edward sat next to me Emmett put the DVD in the player. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the floor.

We watched Bram Stocker's Dracula. Everyone except me made at least one comment about the movie. I ate my cookies happily. I got cold and slipped under the covers. I was so tired I put my head in Edward's lap and went to sleep as Edward ran his fingers through my hair. I didn't even finish watching the movie.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! You all know what to do....REVIEW....REVIEW...REVIEW...Thank you **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone thatnk you for all your reviews. **

****

I don't own Twilight

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Hide & Seek**

I woke up the next morning, to see Alice with pancakes, sausage, and eggs on a plate. I sat up and stretched.

"I just made this for you. Carlisle told me to give you these too. Take them after you eat."

I ate everything and when I looked at the pills Carlisle wanted me to take, I was scared. They were the size of half of my pinky. I took them with a big glass of orange juice.

"Alice where's Edward?"

She looked down. I knew something was up.

"He left with Emmett this morning."

"They went hunting?"

"Umm….No."

She still wouldn't look at me.

"What do you mean no?"

At this point I was starting to get a little annoyed.

"He was just visiting us that's all, and Emmett went with him so they could spend time together."

"Oh, he didn't say anything about it?"

"He didn't want to upset you."

Part of me felt used. He just makes love to me and leaves me again? He doesn't tell me he's just visiting? I knew what happened last night was my fault but still. He had plenty of opportunity to tell me. I guess I deserve it.

"Bella, don't be upset please. He will be back with Emmett in no time."

"It doesn't matter he's not my boyfriend."

I said a little pissed off now. I guess Alice could tell I was little more upset then I was letting on. Then Alice finally looked at me with a half hearted smile.

"Anyway we can do some online shopping for you and little Jasper."

"Alice I haven't thought about names yet. I don't really want to name him Jasper so would you mind not calling the baby little Jasper."

I wasn't trying to sound bitchy or mad about not calling the baby that but Alice understood and agreed.

Alice grabbed my laptop and got in bed with me. By the end of three hours I had plenty of outfits to wear, one for every day of the week until I had the baby. No outfit would be worn twice. Alice ordered a crib and plenty of clothes for the baby too.

Carlisle started at the hospital. He made sure that the baby was ok. As true to Alice's vision by the following week I could no longer fit my clothes. I swear I went to bed one night and woke up the next morning with a big baby bump. I could feel the baby moving. At first is startled the hell out of me.

It's now May and when I was supposed to get my period I didn't. I was so happy. But my hunger was never really satisfied. So Alice was in charge in bringing me my thermos when I needed it. She wasn't afraid of what would happen if I drank the animal blood around her. But she wasn't about to stick around to find out. So she would bring me the thermos and leave quickly.

"Alice really I don't think I'm going to try and jump you."

"Bella I know but I don't want to take that chance. I know I want to get laid but I would rather it be a man and not my best friend."

We both started laughing so hard I grabbed my sides. Then she went blank. She picked up her phone before it rang.

"Hey Edward! How's your male bonding going with Emmett?"

I twisted my face up. Alice excused herself, so she could talk to Edward.

I was getting ready to get set up for my online courses. It was rather relaxing. I would go to the hospital with Carlisle to help with his research three times a week. He didn't want me to be too tired. I ate food but still wasn't as good as it used to be. But I always enjoyed soft chocolate chip cookies.

Esme would talk to me about adding on to the house so the baby could have his own room. I let her know that was ok that my room was big enough to split in half. She agreed and got to work.

Rosalie slowly started to warm up to me. She even took me to my appointments with Carlisle to give Alice a break. I think what happened was at one of my appointments that, Alice nor Esme could take me and she had to. I was getting an ultra sound done. She stayed in the room with me.

I was watching the screen and the baby came into view. I heard her gasp.

"That's the baby?"

She asked. Carlisle and I smiled and looked at her.

"Yes it is.

I answered.

"Wow!"

Was all she said, Rosalie smiled at me and Carlisle. Soon after that she helped Alice take care of me and helped Esme with the preparations changing my room. Esme insisted I move down to Jasper's room so they could get started right away. I did but it made me miss even more Jasper.

Everything of his was in there. He had tons of books on the civil war. And his guitar was in the corner next the book shelf. I decided when I wasn't doing anything I would read his books and learn how to play. I wanted to make my baby his own lullaby. That thought made me smile.

"Jasper, where are you? Please come home."

I said one day as I watched the sunset out the window. I rubbed my stomach and the moved. I wiped and tear that slid from my eye.

**EDWARD'S POV**

It's been a month since Emmett and I left the family to go find our knuckle head brother named Jasper Whitlock. We looked all over Canada. We ever went back to Forks to see is his bike was still there. I called Alice regularly to see if she had any leads for us. She told us no. Jasper really didn't want to be found. Then one day when Emmett and I were getting cleaned up in our hotel room he said.

"We should look in the Amazon rainforest. He always wanted to try different game from the usual bear, mount lion, and deer we hunt."

"I remember Alice said that one time. You know that's a great idea!"

We were in Texas then so once again we got finished relaxing and all cleaned up we were running. We made our way down through Mexico at night. I called Alice to let her know she wouldn't be hearing for us while we were in the Amazon.

"Alice, Emmett and I are going to the Amazon. We will ask the coven there is they have seen him.

"Hey Edward? Tell Alice I want to speak to Rose."

I nodded.

"Alice where's Rose? Emmett wants to speak with her."

"Edward, she's out with Bella at one of her appointments. She's come around to the idea of the baby. They are getting close."

Alice was happy. Emmett rolled his eyes. And he pulled out his cell phone. I looked at him he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alice, tell me how is she doing?"

She's doing great actually. I think she's lonely. I know she misses you and Jasper. The baby is doing great."

"Good! Don't tell her anything. We'll be home soon. Tell Bella I said Hi."

"Edward be nice to him when you find him. He hasn't been around us in a while remember that."

"Don't worry Alice."

"Good bye Edward. I hear Rose and Bella pulling into the driveway."

"Bye Alice."

I closed my phone and looked at Emmett.

"You talk to Rose?"

"Yeah, she isn't mad or anything. She just misses her teddy bear."

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go."

We ran. We made in the forest and didn't pick up his scent right away. We went deeper into the forest.

"Emmett, stay close."

He nodded. Then we smelled the other coven all around us. But I only heard two of thoughts.

Then they spoke to each other.

"Do you smell that?" (Female vampire 1)

She sounded like an older woman maybe she was about 25-30 when she was changed.

"Do you think it has to do with the other one we came across?" (Female vampire 2)

She sounded a little younger like she was 18-21 when she was changed.

I whispered to Emmett.

"There are two female vampires ahead of us. They have seen Jasper."

"_Let's go and meet them."_

Emmett thought.

"Yeah."

I whispered back.

We ran towards the two women I thought it would be best to stop half way. We could hear them advancing on us. Emmett and I stood straight. I didn't want them to think us as hostile. Then two women came into our view and stopped five feet away from us. One was much taller then the other. The taller dark haired woman stepped forward.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am Edward Cullen and this is my brother Emmett Cullen. We are just here to find our brother Jasper. He feeds on animals."

The shorter woman tugged on the taller ones arm and said in a timid voice.

"There looking for that man with the strange eyes."

"Well I'm Zafrina, and we have seen your brother. He is different. He does not interact with us. He just hunts when he needs to and when he doesn't he sits in the tree tops silent. I will be happy to take you to him. But first why are you looking for him.

I didn't want to say really. So I told the half truth.

"It's my fault he left. I've come to ask forgiveness and to ask for him to come home.

"Alright then follow us."

The women turned around and started running. We went even deeper into the forest. The trees were thicker. They were so dense that no sun light shone through. We caught his scent it was getting stronger. We ran ten minutes. We saw him jump onto a tree branch. And he hissed at me.

"What do you want Edward."

The two women turned to me and Emmett.

"It was a pleasure meeting you but we must go. Good bye gentlemen."

We nodded and they ran. Emmett and I turned our attention back to Jasper. His shorts were farad and he was not wearing a shirt.

"Well hello to you too Jasper."

"Hey Jasper we missed you man. Having fun playing Tarzan"

Emmett's voice boomed.

Jasper hadn't come down from the tree.

"Bella's sick. She needs you. I tried and nothing I did could calm her."

"Yeah, she threw up and pasted out at the hospital."

Emmett chimed in. Jasper looked sad. All the images of Bella came flashing though his mind. I just wanted to rip him apart for it but I knew I couldn't and that wasn't why I was here. He put his head down.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Carlisle isn't sure. She won't really eat and all she does is cry."

I said trying my best to block out his thoughts

"I don't know what I would do for her."

"I don't know Jasper. But we thought you would want to know since you lover her. We found you and told you not it's up to you.

Emmett sounded serious for once. He continued to speak so I wouldn't have to.

"We all moved to Alaska. Bella was supposed to start college class. But with her being so sick she has to take her classes online."

I knew I left something out.

"Oh to let you know your motorcycle is still in Forks."

I knew it was good to have Emmett around for something.

"_Edward, are we going back now?"_

Emmett thought.

I cocked my head to the side.

"After we hunt."

"Good I'm so thirsty. Jasper what's good?"

"Anaconda."

"Hmmm…sounds good. Edward, are you coming?"

"No I think I will go on my own. I think I will find something in the feline bloodline."

"We can meet back here in the morning Edward."

I agreed. Emmett and Jasper went in one direction and I went in the other. I found three jaguars and two ocelots. I have to admit they were very tasty. I was good for awhile. I finally met up with Emmett and Jasper then next morning as planned.

"Are we ready to go?"

I had to ask.

"Yeah I miss my Rose. It's been too long I'm in pain."

Emmett was whining. Jasper and I looked at him and rolled our eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home. But I'm going to Forks to get my motorcycle and don't mention anything to anyone about me coming home please."

We all started to run as fast as we could back home. But we had to stop to get cleaned up in Texas. I had to get Jasper some decent clothes. I ended up going to a shop to get all of us clothes. I got us all dark blue jeans. I got myself a white long sleeve button down shirt. I got Emmett a black long sleeve button down shirt. And I got Jasper a maroon button down long sleeve shirt.

We all finally looked presentable. Jasper split for us and head to Forks. Emmett and I made our way to Alaska. I knew I did the right thing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading let me know what you think. I maynot have gotten Zafrina's describtion right but I tried hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come I promise! You all know what to do review review review!!! Thank you again**

**Nikki**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey Guys hope you are enjoying the story...I wanted everyone's opinion do you view they sorty to be a Bella/Edward story or a Bella/Jasper story? Thank you everyone for your reviews I wish I could get more.**

**I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

**Baby Mine**

**JASPER'S POV**

Edward and Emmett came for me. They told me my Bella was very sick. I knew I had to go to her. I was scare that she wouldn't feel the same for me. I'm glad they found me. I would sin in the treetops and think about her. The way her lips curved. The way she smelled. The way she felt when we made love. Well I thought about that a lot really. The sounds she would make the moans and whimpering. The way my name fell from her lips.

I will not let her suffer. If she is dying then I will talk to her about changing her into one of us.

I told Edward and Emmett to not mention anything about my return. I had to go to Forks to get my motorcycle. I finally made it to Forks. I got to our old house. I decided to keep going once I got my bike. Sitting there on the seat was a leather jacket, leather gloves, and a helmet. I quickly put them on and headed to Alaska.

I had stopped a couple of time to fill the tank up outside of the town the house was. I was nervous. Will Bella accept me after all this time?

I sighed.

"I'm coming home Bella!"

**BELLA'S POV**

"Alice get out of my closet! I'm in no mood to play Bella Barbie!"

I was getting increasingly grumpy the further I got into my pregnancy. It was already June. I was 6 months along. And I was going my online classes. It wasn't hard. Carlisle would spend two hours a day with me to make sure I was getting everything.

He would lecture me sometimes. I would his eyes light up every time I would ask him a question. I think he liked teaching. He probably would have been an awesome teacher.

I remember when the baby kicked it happened during the month that Edward and Emmett were gone.

Flash back….

_**I was in bed watching a movie with Rose and Alice. We were so wrapped up in the movie that they jumped when I squealed.**_

"_**Bella are you ok?"**_

"_**What's wrong is it the baby?"**_

_**They both said it at the same time it was funny. They both had panicked looks on there faces. I shook my head no and started giggling.**_

"_**No, that baby just kick and it startled me.**_

_**Alice and Rose relaxed and started laughing. Rosalie's face lit up and Alice was bouncing up and down on the bed.**_

"_**Can I feel Bella?"**_

"_**Sure Rose here give me your hand."**_

_**I grabbed her hand and placed it on my stomach. I forgot how cold her hand was and it made me jump a little. She chuckled. She leaned forward and rested her ear next to her hand and whispered.**_

"_**You will have the most loving and caring family of all of eternity."**_

_**She looked into my eyes and smiled. The baby kicked. **_

"_**He likes your voice."**_

"_**It's my turn." **_

_**Alice chirped.**_

_**Rosalie moved back and Alice took her place. Doing the same thing Rosalie did. Once again the baby kicked when she spoke. But he did it a little hard.**_

"_**I'm going to be your favorite Aunt."**_

_**We were smiling at each other and giggling. Then Esme came in with a plate of food for me. She smiled at us.**_

"_**Time to eat Bella dear. Why are all of you smiling like that?"**_

"_**Esme the baby kicked. And Rosalie and Alice whispered to him and he kicked in response. Would you like to feel him kick?"**_

_**Esme put the plate on my nightstand and sat on the bed next to me and did the same thing Rosalie and Alice did.**_

"_**I can't wait to see you grandson."**_

_**She smiled when he kicked. We were so excited about him being born. I still hadn't picked a name for him yet. I would have to do that soon. I thought that night. **_

End of flash back.

Then one day Alice gasped and her face went blank. While we were in the kitchen talking and I was making myself dinner, then she looked at me.

I hadn't realized I was holding my breath.

"Bella breathe…"

I let out the breath I was holding after Rose said to breath.

"What did you see?"

"Edward and Emmett are on their way home."

I snorted. Did I really care? I wasn't sure. But I sure as hell was going to give him a piece of my mind for not telling me he was just visiting. I ate my dinner. Alice walked out of the kitchen to give me some space.

She knew I was pretty pissed at Edward still. I finally put Edward coming home out of my mind. I will deal with it when he gets here. I decided that I wouldn't talk to him. I didn't need to get myself all worked up because he was an asshole.

I headed upstairs to lay down. I thought about the guys coming home then it dawned on me. Emmett and Rose have been apart for a month. Oh no Emmett coming home I pulled one of my pillows over my face. I didn't want to be in Jasper's room for their little reunion. I shuddered at the thought.

I sat up and yawned. I had a craving for something warm and sweet. I thought about what was in downstairs in the kitchen. I sighed and scooted off the bed and made my way down the stairs very carefully.

I pretty much waddled my way to the kitchen. Well it seemed everyone left the house, probably to go hunting. I found chocolate cake so I took a piece and warmed it up in the microwave. I stood at the counter and ate my cake happily. The cake had definitely hit the spot.

Three days later Emmett and Edward came home. Everyone was happy. I didn't bother coming out. I didn't want to ruin the moment of their happiness because I was a little pissed at Edward still. That was when I heard and smelled him in front of my door. And he knocked on the door.

"Bella can I come in?"

"What do you want Edward?"

"I need to talk to you."

I huffed and got off the bed and put the book I was reading down. And I opened the door. I couldn't believe the nerve he had.

"There is nothing you need to talk to me about Edward!"

He was bout to say something when he saw my stomach. I had my hands on my hips about this time.

"Bella you're…."

"Yes! Very very pregnant!"

I snapped at him.

He composed his shocked expression. I had to calm down. The baby had kicked me. I rubbed my stomach and looked at it.

"Sorry baby. I will stay calm."

Then I looked at Edward and said calmly.

"What did you want to say?"

"One, will you come for a walk with me? Two just give me a chance please?"

He gave me a crooked smile. He was trying to dazzle me.

"Fine. Do I have to wear shoes?"

He chuckled.

"No, Bella we can walk in the back yard and go by the lake."

"Let me change then I will meet you downstairs."

I closed the door. I changed into a long black skirt and a purple tank top. And I made my way downstairs. I saw Edward stand by the front door. We went outside and walked around the house.

"Ok explain yourself!"

I knew I would have to stay calm so I tried very hard.

"Bella what I did that night was wrong. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you in that way. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I should have left the room."

I thought for a moment before I spoke.

"Ok well I don't regret what we did. I do wish it was under different circumstances and not because of my raging pregnant hormones. What's done is done. I am angry that you didn't tell me that you were just visiting and didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about it at the time. I didn't want to wake you the morning I left. You were tired and weak I didn't want to disturb you."

I took a deep breath. And we kept walking with him.

"Its ok Edward you did what you had to do. I can never stay mad at you."

I stopped and he did too. I got closer to him and got on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. And turned and started walking again.

"Thank you Bella. So how's the baby doing?"

"He's doing great. He kicks really hard whenever Alice talks to him or when I get too worked up."

I laughed. Edward smiled. I finally had enough walking and went over the bench Esme had put out next to the lake on the opposite side of the house. It was the perfect view of the house. I told Edward about the first time the baby kicked me and he laughed. Finally after an hour my stomach growled.

"I better get you back to the house and feed you before Esme, Alice and Rosalie jump my back and beat me."

Edward said this as he stood up and I nodded.

"Would you like me to carry you? We will get back quicker. You're a lot slower then you used to be."

He teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah….stupid vampire speed."

I muttered.

"Fine, I'm starting to get really tired anyway."

Edward scooped me up into his arms and ran to the house.

I made myself dinner and ate and I went to my room (Jasper's room). I picked up Jasper's guitar and practiced playing. I wasn't bad but I wasn't great either. I thought maybe Jasper could help me whenever he gets home.

"_Yeah probably never will come home."_

I thought.

I sighed and continued to practice for an hour and a half. After that I changed my clothes and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning. I had a check up today with Carlisle in the afternoon. Hopefully he will have some good news for me. I showered and got dressed. It was amazing how big I was. I still didn't tell Charlie or Renee I was pregnant. I decided that I would tell them after I had him. I hadn't thought about name either.

I went downstairs and Alice was in the kitchen she just smiled one of her all knowing smiles.

"Good morning Alice."

"Morning Bella! How are you feeling?"

"Good I'm hungry but I'm not sure what I want."

"How about I make you an omelet with cheese and mushrooms?"

I shrugged.

"Sure I guess. So are you coming with me to my appointment this afternoon?"

"Sure."

"I would ask Rosalie is she wanted to come too. But I don't want to disturb her and Emmett. Speaking of them I didn't even hear them last night."

"That's because Esme told Rosalie to go out to have their "fun" so they wouldn't disturb you. They will be gone for a few days. You know making up for lost time."

She winked at me. While standing in front of the stove making my omelet. Alice finished making me my omelet. I ate all of it. It was huge. It was made for two people. But I didn't feel full. I guess it was that time of the month to drink animal blood.

"Alice, it's that time of the month again."

"I know. I will bring you back some AB for you."

"Thanks Alice."

Every since I had to drink animal blood every month, Alice and I would just refer to it and AB so I wouldn't have to think about it being blood.

"Oh and Alice, don't have Edward bring it to me."

"Oh I won't"

She grinned at me. But she tired to look innocent and the same time. I knew better.

"Here Bella I'll clean your plate. Why don't you go outside and sit on the swing, get some fresh air."

"Alright. What are you up to my dear sweet little pixie?"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing! I'm just looking out for you. You haven't really relaxed outside. I think it will help you a lot. Oh and here."

She pulled out a baby book from one of the kitchen drawer.

"You haven't really thought about names and I thought this might help you."

"I know. I was just hopping Jasper would be here to help me with that. I guess he's having too much fun out there wherever he is. Thank you for the book Alice."

I took the book for Alice and she came from around the counter and hugged me. I made my way outside and it was peaceful. It was sunny out today. It didn't matter we were far from any other humans. No one would see any of the Cullen's sparkle. It always made me giggle that they sparkled. It made me wonder if the baby would sparkle a little. I would have to ask Alice.

"Hey Alice."

She was at my side in a second.

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you Bella."

"Would you bring me…?"

"This…?"

She reached inside the hose and pulled out Jasper's guitar. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Well Esme, Edward, and I are going hunting. I looked and everything will be just fine. But I will have my cell phone if you need me for anything."

"Have fun."

Then she ran back inside. I sat the guitar down next to me and I looked at the baby book. A few names popped out at me. I sighed and put the book down. I picked up the guitar and started to play and sing the only song I managed to learn. Since no one was home. No doubt they could still hear me but I knew none of them would tease me about it.

I learned the song because it was from one of my favorite Disney movies from when I was a kid. It was from "Dumbo". It's called Baby Mine.

_**Baby mine, don't you cry**_

_**Baby mine, dry your eyes**_

_**Rest your head close to my heart**_

_**Never to part**_

_**Baby of mine **_

_**Little one when you play**_

_**Pay no heed to what they say**_

_**Let your eyes sparkle and shine**_

_**Never a tear**_

_**Baby of mine **_

_**If they knew all about you**_

_**They'd end up loving you too**_

_**All those same people who scold you**_

_**What they'd give just for the right to hold you**_

_**From your head down to your toes**_

_**You're not much, goodness knows**_

_**But you're so precious to me**_

_**Sweet as can be**_

_**Baby of mine**_

I had my eyes closed the last few words. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks. I was so wrapped up in playing and singing I didn't hear anyone come up to the house. I took a seep breath and smiled.

"_Wow my mind and body must be playing tricks on me."_

I thought. Then I heard….

"That was beautiful."

My eyes popped opened to see him standing there in front of the steps. I gasped.

"Jasper…."

* * *

**Hey guys i don't even know if that song can be done on guitar...And Dumbo is ne of my favorite classic disney movies...this chapter made me think of the song so i thought I would write it in here....Ok I don't know if I will update in a week or not I want to see how many reviews I get first...Not too many seem to think it is important but I do. I like to know what you all think and if you have any questions...Hope you enjoyed...That our sweet beloved Jasper is back! If you want to hear how the song goes look it up on youtube I'm sure its there lol **

**Thanks again!**

**nikki**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey I know its been a couple of weeks since I've posted anything I was just taking a bit of a break...I am working on the next few chapters. Thank you for all of your reviews they encourage me! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Jasper**

I finally stopped staling and made my way to the new house. But I needed to stop to hunt. I pulled over the side of the road. I didn't want to take a chance with Bella. I could not bare it if I hurt her. After I was done hunting the sun was high in the sky. I was glad to have the leather jacket, gloves, and helmet. It would conceal the sparkle of my hard cold skin.

I put everything back on before coming out of the woods. I finally made it to the drive way to our house. I took off my helmet. I didn't speed my up to the drive way I took my time.

I heard a guitar being played and a woman singing. Her voice was sweet and melodic. It made me want to cry. Well if I could I would have. The person the sweet beautiful voice belonged to came into view. It was Bella!

She didn't seem sick but then again she could have gotten better. I could feel sadness, happiness, and then it went back to sadness. The strange thing was that her emotions were much stronger then I have ever felt.

She didn't notice me while she was singing. I have no idea she could play guitar. Maybe it was something new. I looked closer and she was playing my guitar I smiled. She smiled and I saw a tears roll down her cheeks as she played the last cord. I had to speak to her.

"That was beautiful."

Her smile faded when her eyes popped opened. Bella gasped and she said my name.

"Jasper."

How I missed that sound. She almost dropped my guitar but I grabbed it before it could hit the floor. I looked into her eyes and smiled. I was so lost looking into her eyes that I didn't notice the other sound but I did. It was not just Bella's heartbeat but another. I looked at her confused. Then her eyes went wide. She honestly looked like a deer I caught during a hunting trip.

She looked down and I followed her gaze. They went to her stomach. That was very very big. Then it clicked she was pregnant! She was pregnant with someone's baby. Was this why my brother wanted me to come home? To see this? To see that she gave herself to another man and is now carrying his child! I was so hurt. She looked like she was about to say something when I felt her pain. But she did let on with her facial expressions that she was.

"Jasper please calm down. The baby kicks harder when I get too upset. And apparently when you do too."

"I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have let Edward and Emmett talk me into coming back."

She looked surprised. It was like she didn't know.

"I didn't know they went to find you. Jasper don't leave me!"

She jumped up and threw her arms around my wait and buried her face into my chest. She started sobbing. I put my arms around her.

"Oh Jasper please stay there's so much that's happened."

I wanted and need to hear her out. I sat down with her.

"Bella calm down."

I sent her waves of calm and her sobbing died down to just sniffles. She pulled away from me and wiped her eyes. She placed her hands on her stomach. Bella started to speaking but it was not to me.

"I'm sorry baby. Mommy's just happy and shocked to see Daddy that's all."

She turned and looked at me with a smile on her face. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I didn't know if it was possible, but I swear I turned even paler. That was when she grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach. The baby kicked. I swallowed hard.

"So you're pregnant with my baby?"

I said it slowly. I had to hear it out loud and let it sink in.

"Yes."

She said.

I looked into her eyes. I felt and saw her honesty. I couldn't believe I Jasper Whitlock was going to be a father! Never in all my entire existence did I ever think I would have a child. God knows I didn't deserve a child because of all the horrible things I've done. But it was true!

**BELLA'S POV**

It was really Jasper! He looked shocked when I referred to him as Daddy. One would think my sweet little pixie of a best friend would have told me about this. I will not make the same mistake with Edward by not telling him the truth. Maybe he'll understand, maybe he won't but at least I will tell him right away.

"Jasper we have a lot to talk about. You may not like what you hear. I have questions for you too."

"Ok."

"But first I need to eat again then go to the hospital for my appointment with Carlisle."

I didn't want to go alone and Alice was gone. I decided to ask Jasper to go in her place. I was not sure when she would be coming back.

"Jasper would you like to go with me? Alice or Rose usually go with me. Alice is hunting with Esme and Edward. Rose is with Emmett I have no clue where they are and don't want to think about it either."

Jasper smiled at me.

"Yes I would love to go with you."

"OK, we can take Edward's car I haven't gotten one yet."

I stood up and held my hand out to Jasper. He slipped his hand in mine and we went inside. Jasper watched me make myself something to eat. He sat across from me and watched me eat my food. Once I was done I washed my dish and grabbed Edward's keys to his car and went to the hospital. I went to the side entrance so I wouldn't run into anyone.

"Jasper, Carlisle will be happy to see you."

Jasper walked next to me as we made our way to Carlisle's office. Finally we were standing there and I knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked in with Jasper right behind me. Carlisle was facing the book case.

"Hey Carlisle how's work going?"

"Just fine nothing exciting happening I've been stuck in here all day because of the sun."

"The sun is behind the clouds now so it's safe to come out now."

I giggled.

Carlisle turned around and looked at me and Jasper. Carlisle's face lit up like a light when he saw him. He had his arms around his son hugging him.

"It's good to see you my son."

"It's good to see you too Dad."

"When did you get back?"

Carlisle asked him.

"About two hours ago."

"What do you think of the house and your room?"

"Oh well I didn't get to look yet."

"Ok, well we can talk later. Bella has to get an ultra sound today."

They both looked at me.

"Let's go see hoe the baby looks."

I said. We all walked down to the ultra sound room.

"Bella, the baby's heartbeat is very stronge."

"Yeah so are his kicks. They are starting to really hurt actually. And it's that time of the month for the…well…umm…"

"Yes, ok I understand."

I knew I had to tell Carlisle about needing to drink animal blood. But I hadn't told Jasper yet. I laid back on the tale and pulled my shirt up to do the ultrasound. Carlisle watched the monitor, I looked at Jasper.

"Jasper there are things about the pregnancy that I should tell you about."

I figured I would tell him about part of what I needed to tell him in front of Carlisle just in case he had questions that I could not answer myself.

"Well I found out about two months after you left. The day Edward came back, that I needed to drink animal blood once or twice a month because I had very little interest in eating."

Jasper looked shocked. I don't blame him I would have been too.

"How did you find that out?"

I felt guilty. I knew I he felt it.

"It's ok Bella you can tell me."

So I began explaining what happened the day Edward came back. But I didn't tell him what happened when I drank the blood. That will be after we get back home so Alice and Edward can be there. Carlisle cleared his throat

"Bella the baby looks great. It seems that all his organs are just about fully developed. Just try to stay calm ok.

"Wow, that's great soon enough he will be here and I will do my best to stay calm."

"If everything goes the way it should then you'll be fine as far as giving birth. But if you go a few days past your due date I will induce you."

"Ok, I'm fine with that. I trust you."

"Ok well let me take a couple of pictures and print them out for your collection."

Carlisle handed me two prints of the baby. I thanked him. I sat up and hopped off the table and fixed my clothes. Jasper and I left the hospital and went home.

"I can show you around the house, if you like?"

"Sure Bella I would like that very much."

We walked inside the house and headed up stairs.

"On the left is Emmett and Rosalie's room. On the right…"

"Is your room?"

"Umm…Well sort of. Open the door."

He did and we walked in he started smiling."

"It's your room really. Esme and Rosalie are dividing my room in half to make a baby room, so he can have if own room. My room was huge. So I've been using your room. Carlisle and Esme's room and his study are on the third floor and Alice, my room, and the baby's room is on the fourth floor. Edward's room is the on top floor."

"I see you made yourself comfortable here."

I blushed. I forgot I left clothes on the floor. Which included a few bras and panties.

"Oh yeah, I haven't done my laundry and I've been a little tired to pick up. I'm sorry."

I started blushing even more. I grabbed the little pile on the floor and put the clothes into the hamper. Then I sat on the bed. I was tired but I wanted to tell Jasper everything.

"Come and sit next to me I need to tell you something."

He looked at me confused. He sat down.

"I didn't tell you everything about drinking animal blood. Ok umm…well I react very different when I drink it."

I closed my eyes so I couldn't see his reaction.

"I become sexually aroused. And the first time I drank it…I seduced Edward. He tired to convince me that we couldn't but well you know how persuasive I can be. I don't regret it. But I am sorry. Don't be mad at him. It hasn't happened again. Now I'm alone when I have to drink it. Alice brings it to me. She is bringing me some today."

Jasper was quite and didn't' say anything for 5 minutes.

"Bella, its ok I am not angry with you at all. But I have to ask you something. Do you love me?"

What is it with these guys they don't waste any time?

"Yes I love you. But I love Edward too and he does know."

"How are we going to do this?"

"For right now, as separate people. I guess we can spend time together. I just want to focus on the baby right now. I hope you'll be apart of his life."

I opened my eyes. Jasper looked a little hurt but he understood.

"Of course Bella why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. But I'm glad you will be. Welcome home. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Bella. I love you, just remember that."

Jasper got closer to me and put his arms around me. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled.

"You smell sweeter."

It was muffled but I understood what he said. I smiled and leaned into him.

"So I've been told."

Jasper let go of me. He got off the bed and walked around his room. He stopped at the bookcase.

"I've been reading your civil war books when I wasn't working or doing my online classes."

He looked back at me and smiled.

"Since when have you been able to play guitar?"

"Well when I moved into your room I saw your guitar and I wanted to learn."

"What was the song you played outside when I came up?"

"Baby Mine, it's from one of my favorite Disney movies Dumbo."

"Is that the only song you know?"

"Pretty much, I want to learn more. I was hoping that you would teach me songs you know."

"How about I get you a guitar of your own so I can teach you better?"

"That would be great."

Then I yawned.

"You're tired, take a nap and I'll wake you when Alice comes back."

Jasper came over to me and got on his knees in front of me. We were looking into each others eyes. My heart started to beat faster as he leaned in and kissed me. When our lips were together, I felt a shock of electricity run through my body.

I tangled my fingers through his hair, as we deepened our kiss. That's when the baby kicked and it was hard. I pulled away from Jasper gasping. I was in pain.

"Bella what's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"He just kicked me really hard. It was the hardest he has ever kicked me before."

I gasped for air. Then I felt a wave of calm and the pain slowly went away. Jasper put his hand on my stomach and I felt the baby's movements slow. He started to talk to the baby.

"Hey in there, I'm you're Daddy. Be careful with your Mom I promise I won't kiss her like that again."

Then Jasper leaned down and kissed my stomach. He stood up and kissed my forehead.

"Get some rest."

Jasper walked out and I sighed as I got in the middle of the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

Ok you all know what yo do tell me what you think ! Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey i know it has been awhile but I have been working very hard on this. And I know this cahpter is short but the next 2 are rather long. And I hope everyone is enjoying this I know I am! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...**

**I wish I had the men though...I would share maybe 2 of them but thats all...haha! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**SHOW**

**Edward's POV**

Alice and I walked in the house, Jasper was home. I knew I had to explain things to him. Alice and I walked into the living room and found Esme hugging Jasper tightly. She was scolding him a little for making her worry, since he never called. Esme let Jasper go and turned to me and Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming home?"

I was about to answer when he spoke up.

"I asked him not to."

"Why Jasper?"

"I don't know."

"No matter you're home now. Both my sons are home now. I couldn't be happier. Oh did you see Bella?"

Esme had a smile that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Yes I have."

Jasper told Esme looking in her eyes. Then he turned and narrowed his eyes in my direction. And he thought.

"_Edward we need to talk!"_

I simply nodded.

"So Jasper dear do you want to help with the baby's room? So we can move Bella back to hers?"

I spoke up.

"Actually Esme, Jasper and I need to talk. Why don't you and Alice go work on it?"

"But I need to take Bella the thermos."

Alice said rather worried.

"Oh Jasper and I will do that."

Alice looked shocked for a minute then thought.

_EDWARD! You know what happened last time she drank blood in your presence!"_

I sighed.

"Alice I will leave the room before she drinks it."

She sighed and handed me the thermos.

"Alright. Esme we can go work on the baby's room."

They both smiled and ran upstairs. No soon as they were gone Jasper was in my face. He started growling.

"Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?!"

I stayed calm. I knew he would be upset I let it go.

"It was not my place to tell you Jasper."

"You had sex with her! You could have hurt her and the baby!"

I was getting annoyed with him now!

"You don't have any right saying anything about that!"

I said in a harsh tone.

I stepped back because I didn't want to fight.

"It's not an easy thing to explain you will have to see it for yourself. Where's Bella?"

"In my room sleeping."

"Oh we shouldn't disturb her."

"No she wanted to be waked up when Alice came back."

With that Jasper and I went upstairs to his room. We came to the door and opened it slowly. There on his bed curled up...Bella. She was snoring a little. I still found her beautiful. Jasper walked over to her bed and sat down. He brushed her hair out of her face.

**

* * *

****Jasper's POV**

I had to wake Bella up so she could drink the animal blood. I sat on my bed next to her and brushed her hair out of her face. The poor thing was snoring a little. She was still beautiful. I leaned in and whispered.

"Bella, honey wake up."

She wrinkled her nose and whined.

"No sleep now."

"Sweetie we have the thermos."

Bella's eyes popped opened and she sat up. She looked at me then Edward. She felt horrified and worried. It hit me like one of Emmett's punches in the gut.

"I'm not drinking that with you two in here!"

Bella shook her head and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She looked cute pouting and her arms were resting on top of her stomach since she was so big. I saw out the corned of my eye Edward nodding in agreement with me. And he spoke to her first. He really does love her still. He was worried about her too.

"Bella, I'm leaving the room but I needed to show Jasper your reaction. I'm so sorry."

Bella nodded. She looked like she wanted to cry. Edward continued.

"Bella, Jasper can help you."

He turned to me, I frowned.

"You can change her emotions. And I highly recommend it too."

He smirked at me. With that Edward handed me the thermos and walked out. I looked at Bella and sighed.

"Are you ready?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. I could feel her uncertainty. I unscrewed the top and I held my breath. Then I was hit with an overwhelming feeling of want, need, lust, and it was coming for Bella! I look at her and she was staring at me like I was prime rib! Like she was going to devour me.

"Jasper….will you kiss me?"

I didn't see the harm in giving her a little kiss before she drank the animal blood. I leaned forward and kissed her softly. I pulled away. Her emotions were intensified after I gave her a simple innocent kiss.

"Bella you need to drink this before it gets cold."

She smiled and nodded. I handed her the thermos and she began to drink. She started moaning a little and caressing her neck. When she was done she looked into my eyes.

I was hit with the biggest wave of lust ever! I got a hard on instantly. She started scooting towards me and I scooted back. I knew I couldn't touch her because she was very pregnant. I started to push aside the lust I felt. I tried my best to concentrate on sending waves of calm and contentment towards her. It actually worked.

I put my arms around her and at first she was squirming. But the she slowly stopped. Her breathing slowed and I heard her snoring it wasn't loud but I could hear it. I laid her down and covered her up. I tucked her in and left the room.

If I were human I would have been sweating. I felt tired after that. I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. I made my way up to Edward's room. I knocked and opened the door. He was on his couch reading one of his medical books. He looked up and saw my face and started laughing. He was hold on to his sides. He even fell off of his couch he was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny."

I growled.

"I know but you should see you're face!"

That was when I heard Alice laughing as well.

I crossed my arms. He finally got his laughter under control. I was in no mood to try and change his mood.

"Shut up…Alice it's not funny!"

I heard her.

"Sorry Jasper."

She said with a slight giggle.

"I had to show you what I had to contend with."

"Yeah that was something else. It was so overwhelming. I had to concentrate very hard on calming her."

"It worked I can hear her sleeping."

"Yeah, well I'm no longer angry with you. Thank you for coming to get me. I promise I'll never leave her again."

Everyone eventually joined us in his room. The rest of the evening was spent with us exchanging hunting stories from my time and there time in the Amazon. Emmett was so excited he wanted to go back for a hunting trip. Everyone was happy we could be brothers again and be a family again that's all I could ever want. Even after I betrayed Edward and Alice.

* * *

Hope eveyone enjoyed it let me know what you think. You're reviews encourage me to continue and updat quicker...

Nikki


	31. Chapter 31

**To all my faithful readers...and those who give me reviews...thank you so very much...you have done nothing but encourage me to write. **

**I do not own Twilight...Have fun reading this chapter!**

* * *

**The Lake**

**Bella's POV**

I was walking around back by the lake and sat down on the bench. I was lost in my thoughts of Jasper and Edward.

That's when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. The hand made its way up my neck then my cheek. I turned into the hand. I put my hand over the other hand. It didn't feel familiar! I was instantly scared. Then the stranger spoke.

"Well, Bella you have been a busy girl."

I was shaking I was scared for my baby. It was a woman that spoke to me. Then she was in front of me.

"Why are you here?"

I spoke in a shaky voice.

"Oh my sweet stupid human. Did you think I would let you get away with killing MY JAMES!"

She laughed ant I wanted to run. I knew she was going to kill me! Everyone was hunting. No one was going to save me.

"Please don't kill me…I'm Pregnant."

I begged Victoria.

"You honestly think I care BITCH? You and your unborn child will die and Edward will know my pain."

She sneered at me. I didn't think. I just blurted it out.

"It's not his! It's his brothers child he did nothing to you."

She laughed again.

"Oh it makes this so much better. He helped protect you, he deserves it too. The whole coven will pay for it!"

She grabbed me by the neck and I screamed as she sank her teeth into my throat. I heard my voice get cut off by a gurgling sound.

Behind me I could hear everyone screaming my name and growling. I tried so hard to fight Victoria off of me. I knew it wouldn't matter but I tried anyway. My body became heavy. She dropped me. I could hear the thud when my body hit the hard ground. I could barely keep my eyes open. I saw jasper and Edward above me.

"Bella!"

"Bella! Bella! Please hold on."

Jasper said panicked I could tell he was trying to hold back a sob. I could hear Edward and Jasper whisper I love you Bella...

I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. I was choking on my own blood. I looked into their eyes and tried to tell them both how sorry I was. My lungs burned. I couldn't hold on anymore. I let the black whole of death swallow me……I died.

* * *

Ok throw the tomatoes...I'll take them all...Let me know what you think...nothing it what it always seems...just remember that...if I get 10 reviews I will update with in 2 days.


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't own Twilight! **

**

* * *

****The Lake II**

I woke up screaming and sat up. My hands went to my throat. Then the door was thrown open and I screamed again. The light was flipped on and the whole family was in the bedroom. Jasper came to me on one side and Edward was on the other. I covered my face with my hands and started crying, and the baby started kicking like crazy.

"Bella what is it? Why are you so scared? It was just a nightmare."

Jasper and Edward had a hand on my back trying to sooth me. Jasper sent a wave of calm over me.

"It was Victoria she killed me and the baby. No one was there to save me."

Edward spoke.

"No one will harm you or leave you alone."

I looked at Edward then to Jasper, who nodded in agreement with Edward. I took a deep breath.

"Ok."

"Go back to sleep Bella please. It's not good for you or the baby for you to be upset and not well rested."

I didn't argue with Jasper. They both were getting off the bed. I grabbed Jasper's arm.

"Please stay with me."

I gave him a pleading look. Jasper looked at Edward. Edward nodded and his face was emotionless. He walked out. Jasper sat back down while I scooted over so he could lay down with me. He got what I was doing and put his arms around me as I laid my head on his chest.

"It's ok Bella. We won't let anything happen to you I promise."

Jasper kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

I woke up on Jasper's chest. He was rubbing my cheek.

"Good Morning darling."

"Good Morning Jasper."

"Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?"

I sat up and cleared my throat.

"Victoria bit me and killed us. And you and Edward begged me to hold on and I wasn't strong enough to hold on…I died."

I put my hand on my stomach and the baby moved. Jasper moved in front of me. And he moved my legs so they were on either side of him and his did the same.

"Nothing will happen to you. It was just bad dream."

He placed his hand on my stomach and the baby kicked. I sighed. We sat in a comfortable silence, before he spoke again.

"Have you thought about names for the baby yet?"

"Well I haven't really. Alice had given me a baby book the day you came back. But I was kind of waiting for you to help me."

I said looking down and ringing my fingers. Jasper put one finger under my chin and brought my head up so I would look at him.

"You were waiting for me?"

I nodded.

"Bella…Thank you. That means a lot to me."

I smiled.

"Bella it means so much to me knowing you are having my child. I thought that was something I could never have. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I know your welcome was something lame to say but what else was I going to say. Then my stomach growled.

"Oh I should feed you and the baby. What would you like?"

"I want waffles with strawberries and whipped cream and sausage."

"Ok you get ready and I will bring up your food."

Jasper got out of bed and kissed my forehead and then my nose, then softly on the lips. And he left the room. I got out of bed and went into the closet. I thought about everything that I had to do today.

"_Hmm…maybe I will swim today…well rather float. I'm big enough. I'll bring the baby book too. Maybe we can have a picnic that would be nice."_

I grabbed a sun dress that was lavender with little white daisies on it.

I grabbed my bathing suit for later as well. I decided that I wasn't going to wear shoes. I preferred it that way now. My ankles and feet were swollen all the time now.

"_Maybe I can sweet talk Jasper in giving me a foot and ankle massage."_

I thought to myself. I let out a giggle. I made my way to the bathroom. While I was ready I heard Alice come into the room.

"Hey Alice! What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you that all you have to do it ask him and

He'll do it."

She started giggling.

"Oh and I left the perfect blanket for you on the rocking chair. And Esme will pack you a basket for lunch. You should take a pillow too."

She came up and gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran her hand on my stomach.

"Thank you Alice."

"It's nothing really. You guys need to spend time together. Plus you need to pick out the baby's name too."

She smiled and left.

Jasper brought me my breakfast. I ate everything. I decided I should do some of my online classes. So I spent the next couple of hours doing my work. Jasper sat on his bed and played his guitar. He sang to me while I worked and the baby barely moved. I finished my work and got on the bed. I stretched out in front of Jasper like a cat which earned me a chuckle. He stopped play.

"Why did you stop?"

"Didn't you want to do anything today other then school work?"

"Yes I wanted to have a picnic and go swimming in the lake. Alice told me that Esme would pack my lunch."

"OK, I'll go take everything outside and then come back for you so get changed."

"Are you going to swim with me?"

I thought I should ask.

"Of course Bella."

He winked and smiled at me. I in turn blushed and smiled back.

"Oh wait. Alice brought a blanket and suggested that we take pillow with us."

I sat up and pointed to them on the rocking chair in the corner. Jasper grabbed them and came back over to me. I tilted my head back. Then Jasper kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Get really I'll come back for you."

I nodded and Jasper left the room. As I got ready my thoughts drifted to what it would be like to be with Jasper. We could even have more children, if my body could handle it. I would know what to expect. Then I mentally slapped myself. I couldn't do that. Jasper probably didn't want that with me. What about Alice and Edward. I can't…I couldn't… and I wouldn't. I sighed.

"Wishful thinking on my part right baby?"

I whispered to myself and then I grabbed my bathing suit. I quickly put it on well rather, quickly for a 7 and a half month pregnant woman that is. Then Jasper came back up. He had a smile of his face.

"I'll go get my trunks on."

He zipped in the closet then into that bathroom. And then came back out.

"All set?"

"Yes."

I grabbed a bag that I had put 2 towels and the baby book in it.

"Let's go then."

Jasper and I made our way down stairs. We cut though the kitchen. We got outside. Jasper found the perfect spot. It was so nice outside the sun was shining and Jasper was sparkling. I sat down and he sat next to me. Jasper handed me the basket. Everything smelled so very good. I love Esme's cooking.

I looked over at Jasper. He has his head back and his eyes closed. He had his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms behind him with his hand on the ground holding his upper half up. I smiled to myself he was a site to behold. So I laid down and put my head in his lap.

I closed my eyes. We were silent since we got here. I didn't mind though I was happy we could spend time together.

**JASPER'S POV**

We were quit but I knew Bella didn't mind. I felt her head in my lap. I smiled. I couldn't help but think about being with Bella, maybe have more children. But I just couldn't but help feel completely guilty about Alice and Edward. Plus I don't know what Bella wants either I just have to wait until she is ready to talk to me about it, even though she never denied my kisses.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Bella she had her eyes closed. She looked like an angel. I just stared at her. Then she opened her eyes.

**BELLA'S POV**

"Jasper we need to name our baby."

He smiled down at me.

"So I saw a few that I liked, but I wanted you to look too."

I handed him the book that I had grabbed out of the bag. I grabbed the container of fruit and ate it while Jasper looked in the book. By the time I was done he was done.

"Any names you like?"

"Yes."

"Well tell me 5 of them."

"I liked Milo, Jared, Jackson, Adam, and Charlie."

He said with a smile of his face. I smiled. I can't believe he said my father's name. I didn't even consider his name.

"So what names did you come up with?"

"Well I must say I didn't consider my Dad's name. In fact my parents don't even know."

Jasper was smiling. But I could tell he was disappointed. I sighed.

"The day before we left I found out. I'm not ashamed of being pregnant with our baby. I didn't know how to explain to my parents I'm having my ex-boyfriends brothers' baby. They were just so happy I was finally going to school."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Yes after I have the baby, with me drinking animal blood. I need to make sure its safe before they come."

"I have an idea if you would like to hear it."

Jasper was looking into my eyes he brought his hand up to my cheek and caressed it.

"_I can't wait until I have the baby."_

I thought

"_Shoot I shouldn't think like that."_

"Ok what's your idea Jazz?"

"I thought we can get them to visit before the baby comes. I will sit next to you the whole time and if I feel you will attack them which I don't think will happen I will stop you."

"I think that's a great idea but Charlie will be rather angry. But I know he'll come around in being a grandfather. And hopefully Renee won't be too bad either."

I sat up and leaned forward and brushed my lips to his. It was sweet and loving. I knew I could not deepen our kiss. The baby would kick too hard. I pulled back and we both smiled. I laid back down and rested my head on the pillow.

"Hey Jasper…would you umm…"

"Bella, why are you embarrassed? You can ask me anything darling"

"Well would you massage my feet and ankles? They are so swollen and sore."

He chuckled.

"Of course nothing I wouldn't do for the mother of my child."

Jasper moved to my feet and began to massage then I let out a little moan as I felt some relief. I closed my eyes to how good it felt to have my feet and ankles massaged.

"Bella, you never told me five names."

"Oh yeah."

I laughed.

"Ok, well I liked Jackson, Milo, Kevin, Alexander, and Nathan."

"We at least agree on two names, how about Jackson as his first name and Milo as his middle?"

"I think that works."

Jasper continued to rub my feet and ankles for an hour. We sat in silence. I propped myself up on my elbows. It was nice outside but I was starting to get uncomfortably hot. Jasper looked at me questionably.

"I'm getting too hot. Time for me to cool down, wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

I was in the water and just relaxed as Jasper went under the water for 10 minutes at a time showing off. He would come up behind me and whisper my name in my ear. And when I would turn he would be gone. Then the last time he did he wrapped his arms around me. His hands rested on my stomach.

"My baby, our baby…Our Jackson Milo…"

He trailed off. We hadn't talked about which last name the baby would have so I finished.

"Whitlock."

Jasper pulled me closer to his chest and placed a kiss to my cheek and then slowly kissed his way down my neck and shoulder back up to my ear.

"You have made me the happiest vampire in existence."

I could feel how happy he was. Then he disappeared. But then I felt his hands on my stomach and he pressed his lips to it and I giggled. He came up and I laughed.

"You're such a show off."

"Oh you like it. I'm just so happy."

I sighed and swam away from him.

"I'm getting out and I think it is time to call my parents."

"I'll come with you and make sure its ok with the rest of the family."

"Alright."

I said as I got out. I dried off and wrapped my towel around me. Jasper grabbed everything and we made our way to the house. Once inside I heard Edward playing his piano. The baby started kicking hard but not as hard as he does when my emotions get out of control.

* * *

**How many of you were shaking your head when you read the last chapter saying "What the hell was that?" Or worse? LOL. Well I thought I would change it up on you all. Thank you to all that reviewed and sorry that I did not update sooner! Let me know what you think I am working on the next chapter to put up maybe by next week or sooner it depends on how everyone tells me about this chapter!**

**Thank you for all your reviews!**

**Nikki**


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Twilight!!! Wish I did i wouldn't have to work!!! lol

* * *

**Silent Alice**

(Mean while…)

**Alice POV**

This whole thing…It's my fault. I told Jasper it was ok. I told him what I saw. I should have stopped him! We wouldn't have been apart. He wouldn't be in love with my best friend! I've lost Jasper and it's my fault.

My best friend doesn't hate me but she should. She has every right to hate me. She wouldn't have lost Edward and now she's pregnant and has to drink blood.

I ruined Edward. Bella was the only woman he ever loved. He should hate me too. But he forgave me.

I thought about leaving the first week they were gone. But I couldn't do that to Esme and Carlisle so I stayed. I'm happy Edward and jasper are back. I thought about what I could do to make things right. No matter what that's what I'll do!!! While Bella and Jasper were talking and swimming, everyone else went shopping, except Edward. I decided that I would speak to Edward about Bella and Jasper. I found Edward at his piano.

"_Edward?"_

I thought.

"Yes Alice."

I sat down next to him.

"I want to talk to you about Bella and Jasper."

He sighed.

"And please don't read my mind."

He looked at me.

"Alright Alice I won't read your mind."

"Thank you."

I was trying to think of how to start out.

"Edward, I love Jasper and I know he loves me. He's just not in love with me. He's in love with Bella."

Edward's eyes turned black.

"I already know this Alice."

He growled.

"I know you are in love with Bella too. I also know the rest of the family loves her too and would do anything for her."

He "and I wouldn't do anything for her?"

He was starting to raise his voice. I held back a sob in my chest. I looked away from Edward and got up, and walked over to the window. I watched the trees around the house. I know Jasper and Bella were happy out by the lake. It hurt to see it once. I wasn't going to watch it again. Then I continued to speak to Edward.

"It hurts to say this but…Before I tell you…promise me that you won't run off that you will sit and listen to everything I have to say."

"Ok just tell me what you have to say."

"I saw Jasper and Bella together with them a family and happy…Then it changed. Bella was with you and jasper was with me but they weren't happy. The thing is I saw this twice!"

I looked to look at Edward. He was taking deep breaths and he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Every time they change their minds I see it. Do you know how hard it is for me to see that??!'

I almost yelled. I knew Jasper and Bella were too wrapped up with each other to pay any attention to anything else going on. I took a deep breath to calm down. I crossed my arms around my chest. I finally understood when I would see Bella doing this. I was trying to keep myself together.

"It hurts to say this but I'm going to release jasper from our marriage. He's with me because he feels he owes me his existence. He feels so much guilt. I don't expect you to get it but ever since he kissed Bella everything changed."

Edward just snorted.

"Jasper was committed to me for so long. I saved him from himself. From the monster he used to be. But I know what I'm asking you to do will hurt. It hurts me. You should tell Bella she can go to Jasper, and be with him. That's the only way they will ever be truly happy."

I looked at Edward. He was emotionless. He knew I was right. Yes, Edward and I giving them permission would only help their guilt. But I refuse to have Jasper with me out of guilt and obligation.

"Edward, understand please. I wouldn't be able to live like this with him or her. Please?"

He took a deep breath. I knew he was thinking about what I said.

"What will you do without him?"

"I thought about going to college, moving away so things are not, awkward for them. I want them to be a family. May never know who I may meet, maybe another vampire or even a human I can trust. I may even find my singer?"

I shrugged. I stood there waiting for him to decide.

"I'll do it."

I could hear the hurt in his voice. I felt terrible for asking him such a thing. But we both knew it was the only way.

"What will you do Edward?"

"Go to college with you. I wouldn't want my favorite pixie sister to be alone. I think I'll major in music this time around."

Edward got up from the piano bench and came up to me. I gave him a sad smile. If I could cry I would have. I think Edward would have as well. He opened his arms and I closed the space between us and buried my face in his chest.

"Edward, this is for the best I promise everything will work out it has to."

"I know Alice I just wish it wasn't so hard. When do you want to talk to them?"

I pulled away and looked at him.

"After Bella has the baby…I'm putting my application for Dartmouth in the mall today. Other than that we act as if everything is fine, until we are ready to leave."

I didn't want to put Bella under anymore stress so we just had to wait. I knew Edward understood. Edward hugged me again. When we pulled apart he growled.

"Edward you can't be that way please."

He sighed in defeat and went back to his piano and started playing. I went upstairs and found that Esme and Rose had come back and were working on the baby's room which was almost done. Bella's room was done we didn't want to rush we knew we had time some time before she had the baby. I walked in.

"Alice dear everything alright?"

"Yes Esme everything will be just fine. I thought since I'd come up and help finish up little one's room/"

She just smiled at me. Rose turned and smiled at me. I knew they didn't hear Edward.

"_In another month and a half I'll be gone…."_

I thought.

We finished the room as I heard Bella talking to Edward. I faded out and I was what happened next but it was a little too late.

DAMN IT EDWARD!!!

I screamed in my head. I ran down stairs and I heard everyone else behind me. We saw a very shocked Bella…"

* * *

Hey everyone thank you for hanging in there for me! I'm so very sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer is broken and i started working. i promise I will finish this story out. I hope you like it. I apologize for my terrible grammer But I wanted to get this up as quickly as possible. there is more to come....the good and the bad!!!! review let me know what you think and thank you all for your reviews they inspire me to continue!!

Nikki


	34. Chapter 34

**_I do not own Twilight...I wish I did......Sorry to all my lovely readers that I have not updated sooner but....Unfortunatly i have to work....YUCK!!..Thank you for all your reviews it makes me want to write more....Enjoy reading..._**

**

* * *

**

**After Alice**

I made my way to the den and Edward didn't acknowledge me. I was still a little wet. It didn't matter. Edward was playing as usual. But It was so very sad it was breaking my heart. I sat on the bench next to him. He sighed.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I...Umm...Jasper and I named our baby.."

I whispered.

Edward continued to play.

"Would you stop playing please."

He stopped and slowly turned to look at me. I looked away. I couldn't look at him.

"What's the baby's name?"

He sounded bored.

"Jackson Milo Whitlock."

I mumbled.

He snorted. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"What you don't like the name?'"

"No. It's fine."

He said rudely.

"Well you don't have to like it!"

I was getting defensive and very angry.

"I know I don't"

"What the hell is your problem?"

I yelled. The baby kicked hard. I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed in deep. Edward furrowed and started laughing. He raised his voice.

"My problem? You seriously can't be asking me that ? First off you slept with my brother. Second you're now having his child. Tell me where you see that as not a problem.?"

"You told me you forgave me for sleeping with him."

"I do."

I got up and was about to storm out. I was so angry . I turn to face him.

"You know if you had stopped treating me like I was so breakable and so fragile and at least tried I can only imagine that this wouldn't had happened. Maybe I would be having your child instead!"

I covered my mouth. I instantly regretted saying that. He looked so broken.

"Maybe you're right."

I turned to walk out only to see the rest of the family. They all were just looking at me in shock. That was when I felt a sharp pain shot through me. I grabbed my stomach and doubled over in pain. That's when I heard Alice scream.

"EVERYONE STOP BREATHING!!!"

But it was too late. That's when I smelled it…BLOOD!!!!

I felt it run down my leg. I was breathing heavy. Edward came in front of me as did Jasper and Carlisle. I heard Jasper and Edward growling and snarling at Rosalie and Emmett. They were crouched down front of me. ready to attack! Esme looked shocked. Alice and Esme grabbed Rose and dragged her out, while not breathing.

Carlisle yelled.

"Jasper! Edward! Grab Emmett! Get him out of here now!!"

They both did as they were told. I was on the floor. I was panting from the pain as more blood came from between my legs. I was crying. I was losing my baby. I couldn't think of anything else.

"Carlisle the baby."

I whimpered.

"Help him…"

Carlisle kneeled in front of me. He picked me up and ran to his car.

"Bella calm down I'm taking you to the hospital. Jasper.. Edward I'm taking her to the hospital come when you can."

He sped all the way to the hospital. He called ahead so the nurse could get everything ready for my arrival. We pulled up and Carlisle pulled me out of the car on the awaiting gurney. My vision was blurry and I was in so much pain.

"Please help us!"

I screamed when another horrific pain shot through me. Carlisle hooked me to an IV and put a syringe filled with something that made the pain stop and made my whole body relax.

"Bella, you'll both be alright. Rest now."

Carlisle said this to me while stroking my sweaty forehead. I felt my eyes get heavy and everything went black.

**JASPER'S POV**

I was infuriated with Edward. But It had to wait until they help Bella and our son Jackson. Alice came up with her Porsche and I got in.

"Alice is she alright?"

She was looking at the road.

"She will be alright."

"What about our baby?"

I saw Alice wince when I said that. I felt horrible but nothing could be done about it. Before she answered she pulled up to the emergency room. I got out and saw Carlisle. I was panicked. I felt the his worry.

"How are they?"

"Bella will be ok. The baby will be just fine as long as she stays here on bed rest for the Until she is full term."

I sighed in relief.

'Can I see her?"

"Yes, but I gave her something to sleep. If you choose to wake her. please keep her calm."

Carlisle went to walk away.

"Carlisle thank you. Will you call her parents and have them come here?"

"Is that what she wants?"

"Yes…we talked about it earlier today."

With that he left no doubt to his office to make the phone calls. I walked into Bella's room she was snoring a little. I sat down and waited for her to wake up. I knew I needed to speak with Edward about Renee and Charlie coming. We had to get our story straight. So I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I got up and went by the window and called my brother. It rang once.

"Jasper is she ok? Oh GOD I didn't mean to…"

"Edward, Bella and Jackson are ok. She's sleeping right now."

"I'm so sorry."

He whispered his voice full of regret.

"I know. I have to tell her that she's going to be on permanent bed rest until she has our son. I know you're souly not blame for this but you sure as hell didn't help either. But before you and Bella had your…argument she and I talked about her parents. They still don't know about her being pregnant."

"Are you calling them?"

"No Carlisle is in his office and he's doing it now. They know you better then me. I need you to be here when they come, and explain the best we can."

Edward sighed. He seemed frustrated.

"Edward you know as well as I do she won't be upset with you. I gotta go. Come to the hospital…Bye."

I hung up. I waited for Carlisle to return. It was to hours since Bella got here and she was still sleeping. Carlisle came in to check on Bella.

"She's still sleeping. Is that normal?"

I was curious. Her and the baby's heartbeat sounded strong. But I was still nervous. Carlisle looked at me and smiled.

"Jasper they are both fine. She'll wake when she is ready. Bella needs a lot more rest since she is pregnant."

I sighed.

"What about her parents?"

Carlisle rubbed his forehead with his right hand.

"Renee was a little hysterical that Bella was in the hospital. Charlie was just worried. I didn't really tell them why she was in the hospital. But they will be here in 2 days time, so you, Edward, and Bella can figure out what will be said."

"Thank you again for everything Carlisle."

"You are my son, she is my daughter...No thanks needed. Now I'm going to do my rounds. If you need anything just call my name Ill be here in flash'

Carlisle left the room. Bella woke up 3 hours later. Bella was confused, scared and worried. She ran her hand across her stomach. She sighed in relief. Bella was still scared but relieved at the same time.

"Bella everything is ok."

I put my hand over hers. That's when she started crying.. I sat next to her on her bed. She buried her face in my chest. I stroked her hair.

"Shh……Shh…Bella calm down do you want me to help you?"

She gave me a very muffled.

"Yes."

**Bella's POV**

I felt a wave of calm and contentment and I stopped crying and sniffled.

"I didn't mean to lose my temper he was just being such as ass. I'm so sorry. I could have lost our baby."

Jasper pulled away from me and I kept my head down. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head.

"It's ok Bella he shouldn't have been rude to you. There's nothing to be sorry about."

He smiled at me.

"But you do need to stay calm from now on. Carlisle has informed me that you are on permanent bed rest until you have Jackson."

"Well that just freakin sucks! Now I have to stay in bed all day every day until I have Jackson? FINE!"

I huffed crossing my arms like I a 5 year old not getting her way.

Jasper gave me a stern look.

"Bella it's for the best now, be nice."

I started to pout. Before I knew it Jasper leaned forward and captured my bottom lip between his lips and sucked on it. I moaned. My heart monitor started going haywire. Jackson kicked so hard I jumped."

Jasper pulled away.

"Sorry Bella…I couldn't resist. You're too adorable when you pout."

I smiled.

"It's ok we forgive you."

"Good."

Then he gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey where is everyone?'

'Home, they wanted me to call when you were up for a visit."

"You can call. But I want to speak with Edward ok. I won't lose my temper."

"Ok but I have to tell you something first."

"Oh boy this can't be good."

"No, Bella it's ok, Carlisle called Charlie and Renee. They will be her in 2 days."

I gulped.

"D…D…Do they know?"

"No Carlisle thought it better if we tell them. So after everyone comes…you, me' and Edward need to talk about how we will tell them."

I held out my hand.

"Here let me call Alice."

Jasper handed me his cell phone. I dialed her number. It didn't ring at all the way.

"Bella I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine Alice."

"Good because we are downstairs and coming up ok. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and I won't stay long. I know you guys need to talk about Charlie and Renee. We'll be up in 5 minutes. Edward is dazzling the poor woman at the front desk Bye.."

"Their here already."

As promised everyone came and saw me. Edward stayed quite and stood in the corner. After 2 hours everyone except Edward excused themselves.

"Bella I'm going to walk everyone down I'll be back soon ok. And stay calm for me?"

Jasper said very concerned.

"ok I promise."

Jasper leaned forward and kissed my forehead and then left the room. Edward and I waited until we couldn't hear them.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for being such an ass to you. I shouldn't have acted like that."

Edward stayed in the corner the whole time."

"Edward, come sit next to me…"

He looked up at me. I smiled. Then made his way over to me and sat down. I looked into his beautiful honey gold eyes.

"Edward. I'm not angry. I over reacted. Yes you were an ass but it's ok you haven't been nasty to me once since finding out about me being pregnant. I forgive you if you forgive me?"

I put my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes when I touched him. Then he placed his hand over mine and turned his face so his lips were on the palm of my hand and kissed it.

"Thank you."

He whispered.

"Thank you as well."

We both sighed. Edward looked so broken hearted. It was all my fault. Then Jasper came in we had to now talk about my parents. I dreaded them coming. There was no telling how they were going to react. I didn't need to have Alice's power to know it wouldn't be good….

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you all think..Thank you again **_

_**Nikki**_


	35. Chapter 35

I am sorry to all my reader's for not posting this sooner...I will hopefully be done with this story soon since I have more time on my hands...

I don't own Twilight...and sadly enough none of the Cullen men LOL...

Enjoy!

* * *

PARENTS

TWO DAYS LATER…

Two days later I was lying in bed. I was in a private room for long term care in the hospital. Alice was insistent on making my room feel more like home. So she had a very comfy chair delivered to the hospital. Jasper and Edward were in the room with me. We were waiting the arrival of my parents. I was sitting up in bed very nervous, about how they would react to everything that has happened and me being pregnant with Jaspers baby.

"Bella sweetie you need to calm down."

Jasper sent waves of calm to me.

"Thank you Jasper."

I smiled.

"I'm just worried about Charlie I don't want him to have a heart attack!"

Edward spoke.

"Bella he won't. I bet he will be happy about becoming a grandfather."

"I hope so…What time will they here?"

"Well Esme and Carlisle will be pickng them up at 2pm, so they should e here about 4pm."

"Esme and Carlisle will bring them here?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Bella, why don't you take a nap before they come? We will wake you when they arrive."

Edward suggested. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

4pm….

I was awakened by Jasper gently calling my name.

"Bella honey wake up your parents are outside the room."

"Ugg….I don't want to wake up!"

Squeezing my eyes together, I groaned as I rolled over on my side.

"It's ok they are just worried about you."

I sighed. I knew I had to get this done and over with.

"Alright..." I groaned.

I opened my eyes and I saw two "men" looking at me with nothing but concern in their eyes…Jasper and Edward. I gave them both a smile. But it didn't reach my eyes.

"Everything will be ok."

"I know."

I sat up and pulled the blanket over my bulging stomach. I knew I couldn't hide it but I did it anyway.

"Are you ready?"

Edward said coming and sitting on the side of my bed.

"Yes."

I turned to Jasper.

"Jasper maybe it would be better if you sat in the chair until we fully explain everything to my parents."

He didn't say anything he simply got up and stood by the window. I took a deep breath. I chanted inside my head.

"_Stay calm, no crying, remember the baby."_

Edward opened the door. Carlisle started to come in, Edward moved back over to my side. But Renee pushed past Carlisle, Charlie, Esme and Alice walked in, I smiled at them.

"Oh my baby!"

Renee exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Bells are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Well not really."

Up to this point Edward was in the way so they couldn't see my huge belly. I looked at him. He nodded and patted my hand. Edward moved to the foot of my bed. I carefully watched my parent's faces, both of their eyes got as big and saucers. Renee started crying even harder. Charlie stated turning bright red. The opened his mouth, no doubt he wanted tyo start screaming.

"What have you done to my daughter Cullen"

Charlie just about screamed.

"Charlie please do not upset Bella in her delegate state."

Charlie closed his mouth and glared at Edward and grumbled a fine.

I looked away from my parents and looked over at Jasper, who my parents had not noticed. Jasper hadn't moved or spoken. He stared into my eyes and smiled. I sighed and looked back over to my parents.

Charlie had his arm around Renee trying to get her to calm down. I felt so guilty about not telling them sooner. I knew I needed to tell them everything else that went with me being pregnant; with a big sigh I told them the truth.

"Mom…Dad…I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I found out the day we moved. I was so upset about everything and you guys were so proud of me for finally going to school…"

I paused taking a big breath since the what was about to come out of my mouth would no doubt cause the, more pain.

"And well it's a lot more complicated too…"

That's when I saw Jasper move closer to me out the corner of my eye. He sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. It felt so good to feel his cold skin against my warm one. I turned and looked back at my very confused parents.

"Ahh…Bella what's going on?

Renee said through a sniffle I sighed, I started to speak but Jasper spoke up.

"Mama, Sir…I am the father of Bella's baby."

Charlie didn't hold back.

"WHAT! YOU DID THIS TO HER!"

That's when Jackson kicked me hard. I winced and started tearing up. I grabbed my stomach. Charlie and Renee started to panic.

"Oh God Bella, What's wrong?"

Renee said, as she shot Charlie a dirty look. She came to my side Esme went to Renee's side. Jasper put his hand on my stomach and leaned forward. He whispered too low and quick for me to pick up what he was saying. The pain slowly stopped. I breathed out slowly.

"The baby is just very strong."

Carlisle spoke.

"Now let Bella and Jasper explain, how he is the father."

Jasper started to speak.

"It was the day Bella hit her head. Carlisle had a theory that since I was the last and first person she saw after the accident she thought she was my girlfriend. Carlisle thought it best we play along."

"And you took advantage of her!"

Charlie was still furious.

I spoke up.

"No, Dad I pushed Jasper into everything we did. I actually got my memory back."

I smiled at Jasper.

"So this was why you and Edward we taking a break?"

Charlie asked.

"Yes." I said sadly.

The feelings were there for Jasper. And we tried to avoid each other. Edward found out everything and he left, so he could clear his head. Jasper left too. He didn't know that I was pregnant when he left."

"He left you?"

"Yes, Mom, But it's ok they both came back."

Everyone in the room just listened while I explained everything with Edward and Alice in the room hurting them both all over again but there was nothing I could do.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Renee."

"When can Bella travel?"

"What are you talking about Mom?"

"You need to come home with me so I can help you raise your baby."

"Mom I'm not going with you. I'm staying with Jasper and the Cullen's."

"Bella, we'll talk about this later."

"Ugg…"

"Alright everyone lets go Bella needs her rest. We don't want to upset her anymore."

Carlisle, Esme and Alice ushered my parents out of my room.

"Renee, I think you'll love what we did with the baby's room."

Esme said with an excited tone. Edward turned and looked at me and Jasper.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk."

"Edward may I ask a question?"

"What were my parents thinking?"

He chuckled darkly.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Charlie wished he had his gun to shoot Jasper. Your Mom was plotting ways to get you to move back with her. No worries Bella get some rest. I'll see you and Jasper later."

He gave me a sorrowful filled look, it hurt. Edward and Jasper thought they were monsters but I think I'm the monster. I keep causing them both so much pain it's not fair. Maybe I should go back with Renee, but the one think that's difficult my baby isn't going to be completely human. I stared out the window watching the tree blow in the wind, lost in my thoughts.

"Bella? Bella?"

"Hmmm…"

I answered softly.

"Where did you go just now?"

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking that's all."

"Why were you so sad?"

"I don't know."

I turned my head and found two dark gold eyes staring at me. Yeah not to self never try to lie to an empath.

"Jasper please don't worry about it ok some things I would rather keep to myself for now."

"Bella, whenever you need to talk, I'm here for you. I love you."

Jasper leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips.

THREE DAYS LATER…..FLASH BACK

I have to say I give Renee and Charlie a lot of credit for trying to get me to move after the baby is born. They did it one on one. I remembering that day…

"_**Bella, Phil and I will buy you, your own house so you can have a sense of independence."**_

_**I sighed in frustration.**_

"_**Mom, where would the house be located?"**_

"_**Oh umm…next door to ours of course."**_

_**She sounded so unsure of herself then. I smiled at her attempt on getting me to Florida. Charlie well…he stumbled on his words. Poor Charlie we looking down at his feet and ringing his hands He was so nervous that Jackson started squiring around.**_

"_**Bells, I know you don't want to move to Florida with your mother I know my house is only a two bedroom. But I can sell it and get a bigger house. I know it won't be anything fancy like the Cullen's. But it will be one you can raise the baby in and call it home."**_

_**It made me smile my Dad was so willing to do that for me.**_

"_**Dad you know I can't go. Jasper is the father and he has his life here. But we will come visit."**_

"_**Well Bells, I knew it wouldn't work. I'll visit too. I love you Bella."**_

_**Charlie leaned over and kissed my forehead.**_

"_**You need rest. I have to tell Renee that my offer didn't work either. My baby girl is growing up and will be a great mother."**_


End file.
